A Place
by Sheankelor
Summary: Prequel to "Once a Headmaster" set before Lily's death. Snape needs a place that is his to prepare for all that is going on in his life. Some place that neither sides knows about. This is a story about how Severus became well... Severus, as well as a teacher. This is a Spinner's End universe story.
1. 1: Going back

___An: Raya_Light and Eflina have worked their individual magics and have made this one even better than before. So, I am reloading the story as they pass me the pretty versions.  
_

_Chapter 1 Going Back_

Severus walked quickly to his door. His mind was chaotic trying to think of a place where he could hide. A place that was safe from all the responsibilities that were suddenly heaped upon his shoulders. _'But what can protect me from the men that I now call Master? How in the world am I going to survive spying for Dumbledore and Voldemort? Sure, Dumbledore knows that I am spying for both, but if Voldemort ever got a hint...'_ The thought of the torture and death that would follow made his throat tighten and a stone to settle in his stomach.

Turning the key to unlock his flat right off of Diagon Alley, he wished there was somewhere that no one expected to find him. Some place that no Death Eater or Order member would look for him. Some place safe.

As Severus stepped through the door, his eyes darted about, checking out the shadows, looking for anything untoward. The action reminded him of a time in his past. A time when he had to watch the shadows, not for attack, but to find a place of hide. His eyes widened as he thought of a place that he had banished from his memory so long ago. One that no one from the Wizarding world had ever set foot in except for three. One that no one who knew him would expect him to step foot in again.

He crossed to his bedroom and grabbed a bag. He shoved clothes into it as well as much Muggle money as he had in his possession. Digging out a set of keys he never thought to use again, he flung on a long trench coat, shrank everything down, and apparated away.

セブルススネイプ

Severus appeared in a hidden corner of the park, near a small stand of trees. It was a place that no-one ever came to, not since he and Lily had grown up. Running his fingers lightly over the bark of one of the trees, he struck out towards a familiar path.

His steps didn't slow until he drew near the fence. It was a simple wooden fence anchored at the ends and the corners with stacks of flat stones, but it marked the boundary of his land. Resting his fingers lightly on the stone pile, Severus gazed into the plot of land the rested on the other side. _'Spinner's End... the house I grew up in. This place holds more ghosts... more pain...' _

His eyes searched out the small stoop skipping over the trash and debris that was piled up through out the front lawn and decrepit gardens. The broken bottles there laid just as they had the day they had been smashed. At least he assumed they did, since he had not been here since his parents passed away. Not even for the funeral. He absently noted the number of bottles, judging how much his father had to drink in his final days.

A cold February breeze nipped at Severus' ankles as it tried to sneak into his coat to chill him. In the distance, the sun sank low in the sky. Inside himself, he fought the images of his father staggering drunkenly across the lawn searching for something, anything to take his anger against. He spun sharply about and looked out across the street trying to blot out those memories.

Instead, his mind showed him memories of bodies writhing while under the cruciatus curse, their screams echoing off the walls of their homes that they had thought were safe. Blood splattered on those wall from where one of the other Death Eaters had played with a member of the Muggle's family before killing them. Then, the face of the Dark Lord as he told him the part of the prophesy that he had overheard.

Severus' eyes subconsciously flickered towards direction of the Evan's house. The knowledge that his actions had put his oldest friend, whether she still acknowledged him or not, in danger still rankled. It had been the final push that sent him to Dumbledore. He would not be responsible for her death nor that of her baby. Potter could take care of himself, but those two... one he had been protecting for years against her sister's jealousy and one was too little to do anything to protect itself...he had to help.

His gaze skittered across the mushy ground and cracked road as he tried to forget the look in Dumbledore's eyes when he finally was able to face the consequence for his actions. He knew right from wrong, and knew that he was doing wrong every time he bowed his head to the Dark Lord. At least after the first muggle torture session, he knew it was wrong.

Dumbledore's look and the Dark Lord's tendency to torture are what brought him back to this place. He needed to get away, to sort his mind, to lock things away. He needed to prepare for the inevitable... Lily's eternal disgust or her torture, lying to the Dark Lord's face, and manipulation or at least pity from Dumbledore. Turning back around he walked past the fence line, leaving those worries on the other side.

Severus reached the stoop before he registered that he was crossing the yard. Glass crunched under his shoes as he dug the key ring out of his trench-coat pocket. Inserting the key into the lock, he braced himself, preparing for anything. He slowly opened the door, half expecting ghosts of the past, memories, to spring out at him, but the first one he saw was the last one he expected. Grandma Ann, his Father's Mum, stood there, just inside the entry hall, clouds of dust stirred by the breeze of the door swirling around her. Her light brown eyes seemed to bore into him as she slowly raised one eyebrow.

"Severus..."

He jumped slightly, part of him swearing that she was really there while part of him knew she had left him when he was seven.

"Severus... this house..." The figment of his imagination turned and gestured down the hall into the house proper. "... is a mess." Her eyebrow lowered and her gaze turned into a glare.

Severus fought the urge to squirm under that look that took him back in time. He knew that look meant he forgot something important and he was about to be called on it.

The glare lightened slightly as she tipped her head. Her curtain of shoulder-length, light brown hair liberally streaked with gray brushed across her right shoulder. "And you know that a messy house means a messy mind. You need to straighten this place up, young man. Nobody's mind should be this disorganized." The glare returned full force before it melted into her trademark half smirk that she always said was a smile.

Returning her smirk with one of his own, Severus stepped into the house, dust puffing around his feet. "But Grandma, how can this place become organized without you here to direct?"

"Oh, I'll be here, don't worry about that." The words floated over her shoulder as Grandma Ann drifted down the hall towards the living room.

Severus stared after her, uncertainty gnawing at his gut. _'She's not a real ghost. She was a Muggle. She's never been here before, not as a ghost.'_

The fingers of his right hand unconsciously brushed the fabric over the black mark on his left forearm. He knew that if she was real and found out all that he had done, she would never let him live it down. Her disappointment would be worse than Lily's. '_And I doubt she would approve of my spying for Dumbledore either.'_

The dust settled as he stared at the doorway that she drifted through. He knew he had to follow her. He was here to escape the world outside, but he knew he had to face the one inside. If he could face and conquer what was here, he would have a haven from the outside world.

Walking slowly, Severus took the steps needed to enter the living room. His eyes darted around the room looking for any sign of Grandma Ann. She was no where to been seen.

Dust and cobwebs covered every surface, clinging to the old couch and armchairs that clustered about the old telly, coating the coffee table as well as the sole bookshelf and mantle. His gaze flickered towards the kitchen door instinctively listening for the sound of raised voices. _'They're not here anymore. No more fighting. This will become a place of peace.' _

Turning on his heel, Severus crossed the room towards the hallway door. He pushed it open and peered into the darkness. Moving quickly up the stairs, he was glad his feet remembered the treads as he dodged the squeaky step halfway up.

He opened the door to his room and let his eyes adjust to the gloom that pervaded the room as the setting sun shone through the dust clotted curtains. One glance showed that his bed was not fit to lie in. With a practiced hand, the sheets were stripped and piled on the floor at the foot of the bed. Leaving the door opened, he used the tiny bit of light that was filtering in to see into the linen closet. There at the bottom, in the chest where they were always stored, where the covers that were always used to cover his bed when someone was visiting. They smelled of cedar as he shook them out and remade his bed.

Stripping out of his clothes, Severus quickly dressed in his night shirt and crawled under the cover. There was nothing he could do tonight. Neither the power, nor the water were turned on. He would head out in the morning to handle that. For now he would burrow under the covers and remember that the dungeons of Hogwarts were just as cold in the winter.


	2. 2: Good Morning and a freind for Breakfa

_Chapter 2: Good morning and a friend for breakfast_

The sun slanted onto the bed just as it breached the horizon. Out of old habits, Severus didn't close the curtains last night. He had always used the sunlight to wake him so he could hear how his father roused himself. It was the first indicator of how the day was going to be. If he woke up quietly, then Severus knew that he could get through breakfast in relative peace. If he woke up loud, then Severus knew to get out of the house as soon as possible.

He found himself tensing up, listening, as the light fell onto his face. The house was completely silent. He could hear the wind whistling about the corner of the house. The part that wasn't straining to hear his father listened to the early morning risers heading out to work. The sunlight warmed his face before he realized that there was nothing to hear. His father wasn't there.

Sitting up, he glared around the room, the dust and cobwebs stood out even more in the morning sunlight. Part of him wanted to grab his wand and magic the dirt away. A quick _scourgify_ would clean up the mess without him having to get out of bed. Even as his fingers closed over his wand, he stopped. _'I don't want anyone to know where this place is. And if I use magic here then someone in the ministry will know. I need to find out if there are wards that would allow magic to be used without the ministry or anyone else knowing that is was being cast. The wards will also have to be invisible. So, that means I clean this place by hand. I'm going to need cleaning chemicals. I'm sure there are plenty of things I can use as rags. Food for a couple of days wouldn't go amiss either.' _

Quickly getting dressed, Severus grabbed his wallet and checked the amount of money he had in it. He scooped his coat up as he headed out the door. _'First stop, the utilities. Emergency cut on might cost a bit extra, but it will be worth it. Second stop, breakfast, and then by the stores.'_ Striding down the road, he missed the feel of his robes flowing about him, but the trench-coat was trying its best.

セブルススネイプ

Severus slid into a booth of one of the neighborhood diners. A quick glance at the menu showed him that he could still afford to eat here and get his groceries later. The power and water would be on a little before eleven o'clock. _'There will be no more indulgences after this, or I am going to have to go to Gringotts and get more money. Or maybe I should check my muggle account. I haven't touched it since the last year of Hogwarts.'_

He remembered the small hotel room he rented to stay in while he took his A-levels. He had worked throughout his summers and any spare time at Hogwarts, to pass all the GCSEs in his fifth year after he had taken his OWLS. He had continued the trend during his NEWT years, studying for his A-levels while working on his NEWT classes. He had taken his A-level tests right after he had finished the NEWTs.

_'No wonder I seemed driven through my potion apprenticeship.'_ The other apprentices had looked at him like he was crazy. He didn't go out to party. He always had a book in hand. Even the Master knew he was all work and no play which was how he became a Potion Master at the tender age of twenty-one. The youngest one in centuries.

_'And that is what made the Dark Lord pay even closer attention to me. Lucius was already trying to get me to join, and after I finished, he tried even harder... and succeeded.'_ The waiter came by at the moment and broke Severus' train of thoughts.

"Are you ready to order, sir?"

Looking up, Severus saw a familiar face, but the name of the man escaped him. "Scrambled eggs and some toast. Also a cup of tea, black."

The waiter jotted it down on his notepad, but seemed to be paying more attention to Severus than what he was writing. With one last look, he turned and headed for the kitchen.

Leaning back against the worn booth, Severus surveyed the diner. Just like most things in this corner of the town, it was run down and inhabited by people who worked hard just to make the ends meet and hopefully have a bit left over for something like this. A plate was placed down on the table and slid in front of him. A cup of tea followed. Glancing up at the waiter, their eyes met. Once again the feeling of recognition flashed through him. He could see the that the waiter felt the same.

"Severus Snape? Is that you?" The voice sounded slightly uncertain, but not unfriendly.

That was all it took for Severus to identify him. No wonder he had felt familiar. Thomas was his neighbor, and one of the very few people who was friendly to him while growing up. "Thomas Jameson?"

A smile bloomed over the waiter's face. "It is you!" He glanced over at the head waiter and tapped his watch. The Head nodded. Shifting his eyes back to his childhood friend, he gestured towards the other side of the booth. "I'm supposed to be on break right now, can I sit with you for a moment?"

Severus felt the smallest bit of a smile tugging at his lips. He caught the entire interaction between Thomas and the other man. The smile fell into its usual smirk as he nodded towards the man. "Of course." Taking a bite of his eggs, he watched the other man sit down.

Thomas leaned back and surveyed the friend that his father had declared would go far. "So, why are you here? School shouldn't be on a break right now, is it?"

Taking a quick sip of his tea, Severus tried to think how to answer the question without giving anything away. "I left school before Christmas break. I'm here to straighten the house out before I start teaching at a boarding school in September."

Thomas' eyes widened for a moment. "Dad always said you would go far... that you would become an inspiration to the other children who wanted to do great things. You're going to be a teacher?"

Severus scanned his face to see if his friend was mocking him. He was slowly accepting the idea of teaching. He had worked in a deal with Dumbledore so that he could continue his research and was only teaching because he had to. It put him right where he needed to be to be a spy for both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. "You don't think I can do it?"

Thomas quirked his lips slightly. "If you teach them like you did me, then you'll be fine. They'll hate you, think you are the worst git out there, but they'll learn. What subject are you going to be teaching? Chemistry or English literature?"

"Chemistry." Leave it to Thomas to know which two subjects he would consider teaching. Potions was close enough to chemistry.

"I would love to be a fly on the wall in your classroom the first day someone decided to experiment on their own instead of doing what they are supposed to be doing."

Severus' eyes narrowed as he thought of first years mixing up whatever they felt like. Exploding cauldrons was not something he wanted to have to deal with much. Not because of stupidity. "They would only make that mistake once."

"Figured as much. Be careful of the girls though. You're just a few years older than the seventh years. Those A-level girls will feel like they can get something out of you if they give you some _extra_ attention."

Severus shook his head slightly. "I don't think it would be that much of a problem, but I'll be careful. What are you doing nowadays? "

"Working my way through uni. After all the help you gave me over the summer, I did well on my A-Levels and got in. Dad is letting me stay home will I attend. I'm going into business management. I'm thinking of taking over a chemist store, the one that Mr. Wilton runs down the street. He said if I do well in my classes, he'll take me in, train me up, and then pass it down to me."

Severus blinked. "So, Mr. Wilton is looking to retire? Will you keep the name?"

"Business sense says to. Everyone knows it as Wilton's Chemist, so to change it might actually be bad for business."

"Good luck." Taking the last bite of toast he prepared to leave. "So, whom do I get my check from if you're on break? I need to get to the house and get started."

"I'm done." Thomas reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his pad. Ripping of a ticket he held it out to Severus. "Here you go. And watch for Dad when you get to the house. He has been watching it for you since he was hurt a couple of years ago. Keeping the bums out."

Severus took the ticket and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't see him last night."

"Wouldn't have. He was working his part-time last night. But he is off today." Thomas picked the plate and cup off the table.

Pulling out his wallet, Severus got out the amount he needed to pay as well as the tip. Handing Thomas the tip, he quirked his lips. "Thank your Dad for me just in case I don't see him."

Tucking the notes into his pocket, Thomas nodded. "I've got to get back now. I'll probably see you tonight. 'Till later."

Severus headed up to the cashier to pay. He had no doubt that he would see Thomas later if he ran into Mr. Jameson.


	3. 3: A welcome home and an invitation

_Chapter 3 A welcome home and an invitation_

Severus started to turn into his yard when he heard someone call out for him to stop. Turning slowly, he spotted the older Jameson bearing down on him, a rifle resting on his shoulder. _'Watch out is right... Thomas wasn't kidding.'_ Stepping a bit away from the walkway, he lowered the grocery bags to the ground near his feet. "Mr. Jameson, Thomas warned me to keep an eye out for you."

The older man came to a stop just a few feet away. "Severus? It is you! How have you been, boy?" He came closer and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Severus flickered his gaze to the gun and back to his face. "Fine. Working as hard as normal. I came back to clean up the place. Thanks for watching it for me."

Chris waved off his thanks. "Not a big deal. So, you here to stay?" As Severus opened his mouth to answer, he interrupted. "Tell me about it tonight over dinner. The missus will be thrilled to have you over, and you can tell us all that you have been up to. I'll tell her that you are going to be busy 'till then and to leave you alone. I know that you have your work cut out for you. Unless you want some help? She would love to stop by."

"No, but thank you. I need to do this on my own." He flickered his eyes towards the bottles that still rested on the stoop.

Understanding flashed across Mr. Jameson's face. "Figured so." He turned on his heel and headed back towards his own yard. "See you at dinner time then. If not, I'll send her over."

Acknowledging the implied threat, Severus heading towards the house. The power and water wouldn't be on for a couple hours, but he could get some work done while he waited. Opening the front door , he looked at the glass on the stoop. A slight frown marred his face as headed to the kitchen and dropped off the groceries in the kitchen. He then headed to the cupboard where the brooms had been stored for as long as he remembered. Reaching quickly under the counter, he pulled out the trashcan on his way to the front stoop. He heard the voice through the clinking of the glass as he swept it up.

_You... get out there and clean the mess up! We don't need the neighbors knowing. And keep the noise down, we don't want to wake your father up. You know how he gets when he is woken up early._

He dumped the broken glass into the trash half expecting to see his mother standing there in the front hall casting fearful looks over her shoulder. He felt the familiar dread creep up his back as the glass crashed noisily on the bottom of the trashcan. He tensed waiting to hear the dragging footstep and the slurring bellows of his father.

The wind blew a few leaves across the yard as a car passed the house heading to who knew where. _'He's not coming...' _ His shoulders slumped before he shook his head. _'Of course he isn't coming... neither one of them are here anymore. I can make as much noise here as I want and it wouldn't matter.' _

Narrowing his eyes at the last of the glass that was on the stoop, he made as much noise as he could cleaning it up. The fear leaked away, leaving relief. The memories faded slowly into the recesses of his mind. Finishing the stoop he squared his shoulders before he headed back into the house. He was here to face his ghosts, and now he believed he could win.

He drifted through the living room, purposefully looking at the couch where he father would have been, sleeping off his excesses. With a glare at the offending piece of furniture, he swiped the broom over the surface, dislodging a cloud of dust and a memory was banished. His father was never going to lie on that couch again. Gliding up the stairwell, he headed for his room. Since that was where he was sleeping, it should be where he started his clean up.

There weren't many ghosts to face in his room. Just memories of nursing injuries and doing lots of homework. Luckily both of his parents had not minded leaving him in his room as long as he wasn't making a lot of noise. It let him keep up and get ahead with his school work.

Severus wasn't sure what had made him want to do both the Muggle and Wizarding school material but he had. Maybe it was to prove to his father that he could make it as a muggle. _'Or maybe so I could tell Mr. Jameson how I was doing.' _

Setting the thoughts aside, he surveyed the room. Rolling up his sleeves, he moved to get started. Stripping the bed again, he tucked the linens back into the closet so they wouldn't get dirty. He grabbed the broom and started sweeping the cobwebs from the ceiling. The walls were next, sweeping the dust and debris to the floor. Propping the broom in the corner, he went to find a large flannel or towel to dust off the flat surfaces of the room.

Stopping by the bathroom, Severus checked to see if the water was on. The pipes sputtered before the water rushed out of the spigot. Pulling a small basin out from under the sink, he let it fill with water. He left the basin in his room as he headed to collect the cleaning solutions he had brought earlier. _'No doubt they will not work as well as some of the stuff I've used to clean the potion labs with, but then again, I'm not cleaning stains and caustic ingredients either.'_

Dumping the solution into the water he considered pulling out his dragon hide gloves, but opted against them. He soaked the flannel in the solution and continued with his room. When all but the window were clean, he headed towards the bathroom, the only other room that did not hold many ghosts, and gave it the same treatment.

Stretching to work the small crick out of his back, he stepped out of the now clean bathroom. _'Who would have thought hours of cleaning up after cauldrons would come in handy?'_ He glanced back at the tub imaging a cauldron that size and what he could brew in it.

Picking up the broom, he started in on the hall and stairwell, as he let his mind start calculating the amount of ingredients he would need to make a tub size batch of pepper-up potion. By time he had finished dusting down the living room and the front entry he had calculated the conversion factors for skele-gro, pepper-up, a head-ache potion as well as a hangover potion. He doubted he would ever use them, but it did help keep the memories at bay. A quick look at the suns position told him that it was time to get cleaned up. Mrs. Jameson would have supper ready shortly. Making a mental note to wind and set the mantle clock when he came home, he headed up the stairs to get presentable.

セブルススネイプ

Severus clutched a small box in his hand as he knocked on the Jameson's door. He knew Mrs. Jameson would not expect a hostess gift, but he had been in Slytherin too long. Malfoy would have his head if he had shown disrespect by not bringing one. He was just glad he had bought the small packet of biscuits while he was shopping earlier. Severus stepped into the warm comfortable house.

"Severus!" Jessica Jameson's voice sound the same as it always had. "Come on in. Thomas said you were back in town and then Chris said you were coming to diner."

"I'm so glad you made it." She didn't react to him stiffening in her arms. He always did and she doubted it would ever change. _'But he is relaxing a bit earlier than normal.'_ She hid her grin as she let the boy go.

Severus knew she was going to do it before he stepped over the threshold, but it didn't stop him from reacting as she wrapped him in the type of hug Mrs. Jameson was capable of giving. Even his mother had never held him so comfortably. As he relaxed into the hug, he realized how much he missed them. It always surprised him how safe he felt with this family. When she released him, he remembered to present her with the biscuits.

"Thanks for having me over."

She flickered her eyes over the gift and then back to his face. Taking the small box from his hands, she gave him a smile. "Thanks. The gift wasn't necessary, but I'm sure they'll do nicely for dessert." She turned slightly, gesturing towards the kitchen. "The table is already set. Would you like tea or cola?"

He followed her to the kitchen table. "Tea would be nice, thanks." He noticed that Mr. Jameson was already at the table, but Thomas had yet to arrive. His seat was obvious as it was the one without a cup. _'And it is the same seat I've always used.'_ As he settled in he was surprised that they remembered "his" seat.

Jessica set his tea in front of him as she headed for her place. Thomas slipped through the door as she settled.

"Just in time!" Thomas' words were no sooner out of his mouth than his father was shooting him an amused look. Flashing a smile, he took the chair across from Severus. "I see they convinced you to join us." He tipped his head slightly towards Severus. "So, how is the house cleaning coming along? Is there a room fit to sleep in tonight?"

Severus waited until after the family has said grace and served themselves before answering. "I've cleaned my room, so I'll be fine for the night."

Chris' eyes flickered towards Thomas before resting on Severus. "Are you planning on selling the place, or are you moving back?"

"I've taken a teaching position at a private boarding school. I plan on staying here until I have to head there. That will be sometime in mid to late August. I was planing on coming back here for the summer." He was surprised when the elders looked relieved.

Jessica flashed him a smile. "A teaching position? You've finished university then?"

Severus shook his head slightly. Even though he technically had the equivalent of a doctoral degree, he knew that there was no way to translate his Potions Mastery in a way they could understand it . "I have enough classes in Chemistry to allow me to teach. And truthfully," He looked down at his plate knowing what he was about to say was true just not in the way they were going to take it, at least not completely. "... I need the position."

Chris and Jessica's eyes meet. They both took that statement to mean that Severus could not afford to continue schooling. They silently agreed that they would look into ways he could continue while he was working. There had to be alternatives available. The conversation drifted to what was happening around the neighborhood. Thomas discussed work and school. By time the plates were cleared and the biscuits were nibbled on, Severus was glad he had accepted the invitation. Glancing out the back window, he knew it was time to head back. Standing, he extended his hand to Mr. Jameson. "Thank you for inviting me, sir."

Chris grasped his hand in a firm handshake, noting the calluses and strength in the boy's grasp. Jessica evaded the hand and gave him another hug. As she pulled back, she looked up into his eyes. "Now you bring all that needs to be washed over here. Chris bought me a washing machine and dryer last year, so don't go spending money at the laundry mat. Also, I have some curtains and such you can see if you want. I replaced them a couple of months ago. If you need any help, you know where we are." She folded her arms and frowned up at him. "And I don't want to hear that you felt you had to do it yourself."

He met Mr. Jameson's eyes over her head and raised an eyebrow asking if he had told her that. Chris' brief head shake told him no. Knowing better than to argue, Severus nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'll bring those curtains and stuff around in the morning."

Nodding in acceptance, he headed home.

セブルススネイプ

Stepping through the door, the smell of dust greeted him. Without cutting on the lights, he headed towards the kitchen. If Mrs. Jameson was coming over in the morning , he need to find and clean the teapot. He stopped with a hand on the kitchen door, and listened intently for any sound coming from the room. Shaking his head at his in ground reflexes, he pushed the door open. The room was dark, the moonlight didn't have the strength to penetrate the grime on the window and the curtain. He flicked on the light and was surprised that the bulb worked. His eyes danced around the dining area automatically seeking out the shadows that he had hidden in as a child to escape his fathers wrath.

"_Where do you think you've been? I expected supper on the table by now." Tobias glowered down at the smaller woman that was hurriedly stirring the pot on the stove. _

_Severus cowered just on the other side of the kitchen door, watching his father's hand flex about the neck of the mostly empty liquor bottle. He was hoping that he wouldn't feel that bottle upside his head tonight. Scouring his memory, he hunted for anything that he had not finished today. Nothing came to mind. Hoping that nothing would come to his father's mind, he slipped through the door, sulking through the shadows as he headed to help set the table. If he plotted his course right, neither parent would realize he was there. _

"_I had to run to the store to get some fresh carrots. We wouldn't have stew if I didn't." Eileen glared back up at him. "Now, go sit at the table. It is coming now." She glanced over to where the table was set. "Severus, get the bread out of the oven and set it on the table." _

_Severus carefully pulled the bread out, and avoided walking near Tobias to put it on the table._

That evening was before his father started taking his anger out against Eileen as well as him. It wasn't long before his mother would not reply in that tone to him. She just made sure to nod and hope that the bottle would miss her.

Packing away the memories Severus grabbed the broom that was propped just outside the door and started on the kitchen and dining area. It was almost midnight when he stumbled off to bed. He was asleep by time his head touched the pillow.


	4. 4: Morning help and a proposition

_Chapter 4: Morning help and a proposition_

The next morning broke, and Severus headed down the stairs to start his morning pot of tea and grab some toast. Today he was tackling the living room and if it warmed up enough, the yard. He expected to be assaulted by memories of the fights between his parents as he walked through the kitchen door, but instead he was hit by a different one entirely. It struck as he sprinkled cinnamon on his toast.

_He walked into the kitchen, not expecting to see her there yet. Grandma Ann was not supposed to arrive until later in the day. So, when he pushed the door open, the six year old stopped and stared. "Grandma Ann?"_

_Light brown eyes smiled at him. "Good morning, my little assistant chef. Are you here to help put breakfast together?"_

_A smirking smile, a copy of the one that graced the face of the short lady near the stove, flashed across his face. He loved it when she called him her assistant. Grandma used to work at one of the large hotels in London as a Master Chef. None of her children followed in her footsteps, but Severus was trying. He loved cooking with her. He had started helping her as soon as he could reach the table top with help. Sure, at two he was just handing her ingredients, but at three he was sifting, kneading, and cutting out cookie shapes. By time he was four, he was allowed to measure all sorts of ingredients and she was already teaching him herbs and seasoning. When he was five, he was allowed to use the sharp knives and was being quizzed on simple recipes as well as what ingredients worked well together. Now that he was six, he hoped to be able to tweak some of her recipes. "Of course I am. What is on the menu?"_

_She grinned at him. "Your favorite, cinnamon rolls. We'll have some eggs and bacon with them." She watched as Severus' eyes lit up. He loved cinnamon in all it forms. She was sure when they made the sugar cookies later today, he would ask to roll them in cinnamon sugar instead of plain sugar. And she would let him this time. _

Nursing his tea, the cup cradled in his hands, Severus stared through the grime crusted window. Those had been happier times. The death of his grandmother when he was seven had been a major turning point. That was when the yelling turned into drinking and eventually hitting. '_It didn't help that I did some major accidental magic.'_

That had happened when he had refused to believe Grandma Ann was dead. His room had exploded in a swirl of flying books, toys, papers. And then his father had walked in. That was the first time his father had hit him. All his other accidental magic had been easy to explain away, but this was blatantly obvious. He found out later that his mother was disappointed that he wasn't a squib. She had left the Wizarding world behind her with the hope of never interacting with it again.

_'I'm just glad she kept all her books and refused to have me disgrace her by being ignorant of that world when I entered it.'_ He knew it was Eileen's attitude that had given him the courage to talk to Lily and explain the Wizarding world to her. No one deserved to be ignorant of the world they had to interact with.

Severus started a new pot of tea while he cleaned up the mess from breakfast. A knock on the front door had him quickly moving toward it. He hoped to accept whatever Mrs. Jameson had brought with her and send her quickly on her way. He knew it was probably a futile idea, but he had to try.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jameson." The words fell quickly from his lips, just short of being impolite as he opened the door. He quickly reached out to take the heavy looking bag she was holding.

Jessica quirked a smile as she handed him the bag. If she knew Severus the way she thought she did, she was sure that he wanted her to leave. _'That's not happening.'_ As she passed the bag off to him, she slipped in. "I have nothing that needs to be done this morning, so how about I scrub down the windows for you? And then I'll take the wash over to my house."

Looking into her determined face, Severus knew it was a loosing battle. There was no way he was going to get her to leave short of bodily throwing her out, and he respected her way to much for that. "The cleaning solutions are in the kitchen. Would you like a cup of tea?" He turned, leading the way towards the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks." Jessica noticed the difference the moment that she passed through the kitchen door. In the foyer and the living room, there was a lot of grime and dust covering everything. The kitchen looked like it had been scrubbed with in an inch of its life. The counter tops shone, still worn and aged looking, but obviously squeaky clean. The rest of the room had had the same treatment. The windows and curtains were a glaring anomaly as they were still encrusted with grime.

_'I knew he could clean, but this is...'_ She looked at the boy in question. He set the sugar bowl and the milk pitcher on the counter with a precise air, and then the deft way he poured the hot liquid into the cup and sat it in front of her, twisting it so the the handle was in the exact right place for her, let her know that the need to be perfect had not faded any. If anything, it was worse. The way he had cut his food up last night, into exact size pieces, had worried her slightly and now the worry grew. '_Could he be OCD? No... he doesn't repeat the actions over and over again. Then again, he could have been treated for it, and this is his coping mechanism.'_

After adding a bit of sugar to her cup, she sipped it and returned her focus to Severus. She noticed that he was setting out the cleaning material on the counter, lining each item up as precisely as he had organized her morning cuppa.. "So, you are going to be here until late August. Do you have a part time job lined up?"

Dropping the rags haphazardly next to the spray bottles, Severus glanced over at her. He didn't think that his side brewing job nor his work for the Dark Lord would count as a part time job. "I am helping in some research, but it doesn't take much of my time."

Jessica noted the bundle of rags that were just sitting there. She also noticed that Severus was making no attempt to straighten them. Maybe not completely OCD. She took another sip of her tea. "Have you considered substituting?"

"I don't know if I have the credentials for that."

"All you need is to have passed your A levels to substitute. It would give you some time in the classroom. Admittedly, you would be seeing the students at their worse, but then you would know what it looks like." She rested her cup on the counter and gathered the cleaning materials. "Think about it and let me know. I've got connections that could help you out." Turning her attention to the window, she removed the curtains and got started working on the years of grime.

Giving a quick nod to show that he would be thinking about it, Severus gathered his cleaning supplies and headed for the entry hall. It and the living room were scheduled to be done before lunch. _'Should I try? It would bring in some money and it should be a good experience. Its not like I've stood in front of a class before. And if anyone can pull the strings, it would be Mrs. Jameson. She's not as powerful as Professor Dumbledore, but in her own area, she is his equal. And the school system around here is certainly her area.' _

Grabbing the step stool, he started on the walls. As the dirt was eradicated, he felt like he was cleaning and storing his memories. The living room held far more memories than almost any other room. The kitchen was the only one that competed with it.

As he cleaned it, he felt like he was peeling the memories off in layers, like the dirt he was cleaning. The top layers were of his father and mother arguing. A number of those arguments were about how they would rather he was not there. Then there were the memories of the physical fights and his attempts to hide from his father's fist and his mother's cutting words. Below those, he found memories of Grandma Ann and large family gatherings. Aunts, uncles, and even cousins who all came over for Christmas dinner. The echoes of happy screeches bounced off the now spotless walls and nearly sparkling floor. Tipping his head he listened for Mrs. Jameson. He could here her upstairs humming.

Severus made his way into the kitchen and prepared them sandwiches for lunch. As the kettle heated for tea, he looked out the clean window into the overgrown back yard. What did he want to do? He could stay here and maintain his flat in the alley. That would help his cover. He needed to set wards that alerted him when visitors arrived at the flat so he could get there. That meant he would have to do magic here. So he would truly need to ward this house to make the magic undetectable. Maybe he should make it unplotable as well? And should he substitute? It would be only until the summer and he could find recommendations for books to help with teaching practices. He refused to fail at teaching the dunderheads that were soon to darken his door.

_'Maybe I should find a correspondence college and actually get an educational degree? That way I'll have a backup if i decide to leave the Wizarding world.'_ Cutting the kettle off as it started to whistle, he started the tea and then carried lunch to the table. Striding to the door that lead to the stairs, he poked his head around it and called up the stairwell. "Mrs. Jameson, I've got lunch on the table."

"Coming!"

He heard his parents' room door close and saw her coming down the stairs. He headed back towards the kitchen. There was two rooms left to clean, his parents and the downstairs powder room. _'If I decide to stay here, I'm going to need a place to brew. If this place had a cellar or a basement that would be great. Maybe I could magically make one. I could research that while I am looking into the wards. Meanwhile I could spend the evenings at the flat brewing. I have to go tonight anyway so that I can fill Mr. Dunger's order.'_ Knowing that Mrs. Jameson would insist on his being there for dinner, he decided to go the flat after he had left their house. Tomorrow he would research the wards. He turned back to the table when he heard Mrs. Jameson come into the room.

"This place is cleaning up nicely. You'll be done by tomorrow morning if you keep up this pace. I'm off tomorrow if you want to run by and fill in the application to substitute." She poured herself a cup of tea after she settled at the table.

"Is there a lot of demand for substitutes?" He refrained from mentioning that she had been off for two days in a row, and she had been substituting since she had retired from teaching during his last year at Hogwarts.

Jessica grinned at him. "I worked Monday, and I will be working Thursday and Friday. I try to work only three days a week unless we really need the extra money."

Staring into his tea cup for a moment, Severus reached his decision. "I would appreciate the you showing me where the office is. What paper work do I need to bring with me?"

"Just your A-levels results and your identification. Sandra Timolin has agreed to be your other character reference. I asked her this morning while I was at the butchers picking up some meat for dinner. She said if you wanted to, she would hire you back to work weekends there as that is when they are the busiest. She also said that if you could stop in any day that you are not substituting and give her a hand she would be grateful. The boy she has working there just isn't up to your level."

Severus blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected that. Mrs. Timolin was the owner of the butcher shop. She had taken it over after her husband had died. He had worked there over the summers to build up a small nest egg during his years at Hogwarts. That was the majority of what was currently in his muggle account. She was a harsh task master, but not unreasonably so. "I'll swing by when I have a moment and let her know that I appreciate the offer. I might take her up on it."

"See that you do. Now, I just want to let you know that Chris and I are looking into ways that you can continue your education while you are teaching. But we need to know what type of degree you are going to try to get now." She watched as his eyes narrowed. She knew that he was going to deny the need for help, but she was sure that he knew that there was no way they were going to sit back and let his education fall to the wayside.

He glared at her a moment longer before sighing lightly. There was no way to stop them. They would do this no matter what he said. "I would like to get an educational degree, as I will be teaching. Do you by chance know of any correspondence schools that would offer that?"

Jessica's eyes widened. "I know of one or two, but one is really good. During the summer you would have to go on campus to take your lab classes and you have to show up at the end of the class to take your finals, but the rest is done through the mail. Would you be interested?"

Nodding slowly, Severus let a frown form on his face. "But is it expensive?"

Jessica tilted her head to the side. "Not too terribly, and there are some scholarships you can apply for. With your A-level scores, I'm sure you can get one from them. I'll bring over the information on them tomorrow when I collect you to put in your application."

Severus nodded his agreement. After they finished lunch, Jessica left with a large basket full of things that needed to be washed. She promised that they would be ready for him when he came over for dinner that evening.

As the door closed behind her, he headed up the stairs to tackle his parents room. He might as well get the worst out of the way first. The powder room wouldn't take but a moment to complete.


	5. 5: Secrets, brewing, and another invitat

_An: Thanks to Raya Light and Elflina for helping this become all it could be. Any errors left are mine. _

_Chapter 5: Secrets, brewing, and another invitation_

The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning out his parents' old room. Severus packed up the old cloths and other items that were still in there. He noticed that Mrs. Jameson had stripped the bed already, as well as taken the curtains. They were probably being washed at this moment. A quick glance at a clock showed that he had time to clean the downstairs powder room before he had to get ready for dinner.

Trudging down the stairs, he was amazed that he still felt nervous about opening the powder room door. He had never been allowed in there as a child. His mother had forbidden it for as long as he could remember. Most of the time while he was growing up, he had forgotten that it was there. With broom in hand and the wash basin on the floor just out of the path of the door, he opened the door listening hard to hear if she was coming. With a rueful shake of his head, he hit the light switch, hoping the bulb would still work in there, too.

As the light flickered to life, he stared at a door that he never knew existed. It was on the far side of the powder room, in the tallest wall, flush with the back inside corner.

Walking carefully towards it, Severus could feel residual magic radiating off it. It was a signature he barely recognized. The only reason he did was because it was in this house. _'What was mother hiding? Could it be that there is a cellar already here?'_

He fingers lightly brushed over the knob, testing for curses that might still be active. His mother was from an old pureblood family and she had been the one to hide this. When nothing happened, he turned it and saw an old wooden staircase leading into complete darkness. Standing at the top, he was sure that he would want his wand which he had purposely left in his room so he wouldn't be tempted to _scourgify_ anything. Closing the door, he knew he would also need a torch, which he did not have. He would pick one up while he was out tomorrow. Meanwhile, he needed to clean the powder room and get ready to head over for dinner. As he swept and scrubbed he kept an eye on the door. He felt antsy about a room that he had never known about in his own home. Stepping out, he shut the door tight and headed up stairs.

After a quick shower, he tucked his wand up his sleeve, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door. This time, he had a small tin of scones that he had mixed up early that morning. A knock on the Jameson's door started a repeat of the night before. As he settled at the table, he nodded a greeting to Thomas and Mr. Jameson. They returned his greeting. The dinner conversation ranged around Thomas' classes and how Severus was going to apply to substitute tomorrow. When dinner ended and he was preparing to leave he turned back to Mrs. Jameson. "I'll pick up the wash tomorrow morning before we leave. Is that okay? "

Jessica smiled at him. "Of course it is. It will give me some more time to finish off the last load. It took longer than I thought."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Do not stay up all night."

She looked at like she used to when he told her not to concern herself over him. All it said was he was not to tell her what to do.

セブルススネイプ

Long strides took Severus to the park, where he apparated back to his flat. In the dark room, he waited, sensing the area around him. Nothing had changed in the past couple of days. With a quick flick of his wand, the candles lit up, brightening the small room. A small smile flickered across his face. It felt good to cast a spell again. Shrugging out of his coat, he went into the bedroom and placed it on the bed while grabbing a robe to work in. Dragon hide gloves were unearthed, the cauldron set up, and, with a small smile, he began to brew. Sure his lab area was in his living room, but it was still his.

Mr. Dunger's order of pepper-up, hangover cures, and bruise paste were slowly collecting at the end of the table when he heard a knock at his door. Grumbling under his breath, he checked to be sure that the last batch of hangover cure was at a point he could step away for a moment. _'Just about two minutes until the next step.'_

He stalked to the door. The person outside was starting to pound insistently, like they were not used to being ignored. _'I bet it is Lucius. He is the only who would visit me here and act like I was supposed to be at his beck and call.' _

Pulling the door open, Severus glared at the blond person waiting on the other side, his cane ready to rap on the door once again. "What do you need right now?"

A blond eyebrow arched up slowly. "My dear Severus, surely we taught you better manners than that." Lucius waited patiently on the invitation he knew was coming.

Severus pondered if should let Lucius in, but knew that he had to. He was a double spy and needed all his contacts happy. And Lucius was also his friend. Narrowing his eyes and increasing the level of his glare, he considered the man who was waiting for an invitation. "I have potions brewing, be careful," he spat out as he yanked the door open further, letting his unexpected guest in.

Lucius strolled in the door glancing about as Severus closed it behind him. The other man's black robe almost brushed him as he swooped by heading for the bubbling cauldron. "Where have you been? I stopped by yesterday."

The rest of the statement was left unsaid, but Severus knew that he was implying that he should not have had to stop by and found an empty flat. "I was collecting ingredients. I don't trust the apothecary to have the best quality for some of the potions that I brew."

Severus' fingers danced over the steaming cauldron, sprinkling another ingredient into the bubbling surface below them. He watched as the potion turned a brilliant blue before starting to stir it clockwise ten times. The blue slowly lost its brilliance, dulling into a pale blue. Scooping up the next ingredient, he flicked his eyes to his guest. "What do I owe this visit to?"

Lucius felt a bit put out. Sure, he knew that potions would always come first for Severus, but he was a guest and that demanded a bit of courtesy. "Can I not just want to see how you are doing? Narcissa was asking after you yesterday, wanting you to come over for dinner."

Carefully lowering the flame, Severus pondered if he really wanted to go to dinner at the Malfoy's, or if he could afford not to. Glancing at his brewing schedule tacked on the wall near his workstation, he contemplated telling Lucius no. Dinner at the Jameson's would be so much more comfortable. "I might have a bit of free time day after tomorrow, if the invitation still stands." He caught and held the gray eyes that were boring into him.

"I'll let her know. Do try to wear something besides black, you know how that gets to her." Lucius' eyes skimmed over the dark potion stained robe that Severus was currently wearing.

Severus raised an eyebrow slowly. "I'll see what I have." As he watched, he could tell that there was something that was on his guest's mind. He waited to see if Lucius would gather the courage to ask, or at least look at all the angles to see if he could risk asking what was gnawing at him.

Lucius kept the frown off his face while he contemplated the man whose face was being enveloped by fumes rising from the cooling cauldron. How Severus could stand that Lucius could not understand. It was one of the aspects of potion making that he could never get used to. Those fumes could ruin your hair and skin for the rest of the day.

Running his finger over the head of his cane, Lucius decided to ask what was bothering him. "Are you really going to teach at Hogwarts? Surely that will be too often under Dumbledore's eye. He will figure out your true allegiance."

Severus quirked up a side of his mouth, a little surprised that Lucius was worried about him. Concern was peeking out of those normally blank gray eyes. How they had come to be friends, the highly affluent purebred lord and the poor half-blood, was still a mystery to him. Lucius, though, had never been put off by his attitude and had become one of his better friends. If only he could get him to leave the Dark Lord. "He didn't figure us out all through the last years of our schooling, do you honestly think he could now? We have even more practice at being in hiding, and the Dark Lord thinks I am capable."

Lucius looked at him for a long moment, studying him as if to see if he really believed what he was saying. He could see the concern in the black eyes that were looking back at him. "Just so long as you don't underestimate him, then I shall be content."

The quirk of the other man's lips told Lucius what Severus thought of that idea. Underestimating people was not something Severus did. He knew his friend bordered on paranoid sometime. In his new position, that paranoia might just pay off. _'That might be what the Dark Lord was thinking. Severus would pay attention to everything, and know how to get out of there if need be.' _

No, Severus knew he would not underestimate either one of his masters. Both of them would bear watching. That was the reason he was cleaning up Spinners End. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he decided to ask Lucius about an alert spell. He was sure that his blond friend would know if such a thing existed or how to set one up. It would save him time and make Lucius feel needed.

Bottling up the potion that was finished resting, he sat the last vial on the edge of the table neatly in line with the other ones. "You came in search of me yesterday… I wish I had known. I would have made an attempt to contact you so that Narcissa and you would not worry. You were always good at wards, is there one that will alert me that someone is knocking at my door and who it is? That way I can come back if I can, or at least alert you as to when I will be back."

Lucius tilted his head slightly as he thought about it. "I'm sure there is. I'll have the information on it ready for you when you come to dinner. I know that you will have to cast it yourself, though."

"Then, I will let you know that tomorrow I will be away researching a few new potion ideas and then collecting ingredients until sometime midday Thursday. What time should I arrive for dinner Thursday evening?"

Lucius gave a slight smile as he listened to Severus' itinerary for the next couple of days. He could be so predictable sometimes. "You should be there around five. I'm sure Narcissa would love to visit with you for a while before we eat."

"I'll be there." With a wave of his wand, Severus quickly cleaned out the cauldron in preparation to start the next batch of potions he needed to create. The Dunger's order was done, but he could get started on the large apothecary order that he was going to need by the end of next week.

"I can see that you are busy, so I'll head out. See you at the house soon." Lucius headed for the door, his cane lightly tapping on the floor.

Severus headed that way too, opening the door for his friend. "I'm glad you stopped by."

He was surprised that he really was. It was good the see a face of someone whom you actually liked. It would be better if he could really talk about things that he was worried about with him, but he knew that there was no way. "I'll see you Thursday night."

With a quirk of a smile and a nod of their heads, Lucius headed out and Severus headed out back to his cauldron, pouring water into it to start the next potion base.

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning when he crashed into his bed there, most of the apothecary order was complete and ready for shipment.


	6. 6: Jobs Research, and Dinner

_An: Thanks to Raya Light and Elflina for helping this become all it could be. Any errors left are mine. _

_Chapter 6: Jobs, Research and Dinner_

Severus was up before the sun. Grabbing a pepper-up potion, he hoped that it would hold him until he could get a good cup of strong tea. Making sure that his door was locked, he headed out to owl post Mr. Dunger's order after double checking that the invoice and payment directions were included. From there he apparated back to the park near Spinner's End.

The sun was just starting to crest over the horizon when he stopped at Mrs. Timolin's shop. The bell sounded as he opened the door. Glancing at the back counter, he waited for her to step in.

"Severus!" A blonde haired, blue eyed lady came into the shop room from the cold storage room.

"Mrs. Timolin, it is good to see you. Mrs. Jameson said that you were being kind enough to be a reference for me. Thank you." His dark eyes met her briefly before flickering about the shop, noting the things that needed to be done.

She caught his glance. "So, did she also tell you my offer? I could really use you either in the back, or up here. Timothy is a nice enough boy, he just isn't up to our standards."

Severus noticed no one else was there and the store was already open for the day. "I can help on weekends, but I'm not sure about school days, especially if Mrs. Jameson's plan works."

"I'll expect to see you here at five Saturday morning. Do you want to work the back, or do you want to be up here with the customers?" She waited expectantly for his answer, hoping he would say the back.

Severus noticed the door open before he answered. "I'd like the back." The brown haired boy who had just come through the door looked at Mrs. Timolin with a hurt expression on his face. _'I wonder if he is Timothy.'_

"That would be great." Her eyes flickered over to the lighter brunette. "Timothy, you are late. You were supposed to be here a half an hour ago."

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in traffic." His eyes flitted about the room, trying not to look at the black haired man standing there.

She waved towards the shelves. "Well, get started, I've got the back under control and the customers will be in shortly." She turned back to Severus. "Do you want to start today?"

He shook his head. "I'm off with Mrs. Jameson today to put in the application. Then I have a few more errands to run. But if you need me for an early morning shift tomorrow, I'll be happy to work until about seven."

"You can't stay any later than that?" She looked slightly disappointed.

"No, I'm still getting settled back into the old place. I have a bit more to accomplish, and then I have a friend I promised to see, so my day is already booked." He kept his face impassive as he watched Timothy listening hard to their conversation.

"Okay, until seven tomorrow, and then until two in the afternoon on Saturday and Sunday. On Saturday, we'll discuss what the rest of your schedule will be. Pay will be the same as it was the last time you were here."

With that settled, Severus headed to the store to buy a torch, and then headed home for a quick bite to eat and a shower. Dressing in his better Muggle clothes, he walked over to the Jameson's. The door was opened before he could knock. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Severus." Jessica Jameson took in Severus wide awake appearance. "It's a little early to head out, how about you come in for a cup of tea, and we can look over the school and scholarship information?" Stepping out of the doorway she ushered him in.

Severus wondered where she was going to put the teapot when he saw the table. It was covered with brochures and pamphlets. He settled into his seat and watched as Mrs. Jameson deftly organized the information into different piles.

"Look through that one first. I'll be back in a moment with the tea. Have you had breakfast?" She looked back at him from the kitchen counter.

Severus spread the stack out on the table and answered without looking up. "I've already eaten."

For the next two hours he was inundated with lots of information. By the time they left for the school board offices, he had decided on the school that she was recommending. If he hurried and got the paper work in by the middle of next week, then he could start in spring quarter. Mrs. Jameson had walked him through filling out the application. Mr. Jameson had found two different scholarships for him to apply for, and Mrs. Jameson had made sure he knew what was important to included in their application essays.

Once they made it to the board office, it didn't take long for Severus to get all the paperwork done. It didn't truly surprise him that he was processed into the system that morning since Mrs. Jameson was there. She reminded him of Professor Dumbledore when he was in his element. He wouldn't be surprised if both of the scholarships that he was applying for were granted, just because she was one of his recommendations.

It was lunch time when they returned to the house. Jessica looked at the boy she had been dragging around town with her today, and noticed that he was drained. "Severus, what did you do? Stay up all last night? You looked worn to the bone!"

Severus knew that the pepper-up and the tea had long since worn off. He was lucky that he hadn't snapped at the administrators who took so much time dealing with the paperwork. "Almost. I was working on some of the research that I am helping with for my colleagues. They requested that I deliver my part by this morning, and it took me longer than I thought it would." He caught her frown forming, and decided that he better tell her the rest of his schedule before she tried to make him go back to bed. "For the rest of today, and a good part of tomorrow I will be finishing up on some fine details that they need by Saturday. Also I am having dinner at a friend from school tonight. I won't be home until late Friday."

Jessica crossed her arms and frowned at the worn out man. "So, I am not to expect you for the next couple of evenings for dinner." At his nod, she frowned at him. "Have fun, and don't work too hard. Make sure you sleep. Are you going to be staying with them or coming home?'

"I'll be staying there until Friday night, or maybe Saturday morning."

Jessica held the door open and ushered him in "Come in. I'll feed you some lunch, get some tea into you, and then you can get back to work. Just be careful."

セブルススネイプ

That afternoon found Severus ensconced in one of the Wizarding libraries. Books on warding were stacked all about him creating a barrier behind which were mounds of parchment, as well as a number of inkwells and quills. He was ready to begin researching wards that masked the use of magic and those that made the property invisible to wizards, or at least repelled them. He had to figure out how to make the property unplottable to wizards but not to muggles. There were too many that live there that would wonder what had happened to the property. While he was at it, he figured he could look up detection wards, protection wards, and anything else that crossed his mind. Working his way through the books, he scribbled many pages of notes and formulas.

It was almost three o'clock when he departed those dusty environs and headed to Honeydukes to pick up a box of chocolates for Narcissa. His next stop was the public owlery.

The chocolates were tucked into his pocket as Severus entered the public owlery. An older wizard smiled at him as he approached the counter. "Good afternoon. Where are you mailing to?"

Severus tried to stop the frown that was forming on his face. It had been a long day, and it had a lot more to go. He really could not let every little thing start to irritate him, Lucius would be upset. "I need to set up an owl box for my mail. I am running a potions order business and want the ability for my mail to reach me anywhere that I am. Anyplace in the world."

"Ah! That is fairly easy to set up. You want the world business package. The owls will deliver your mail to a public owlery and then we will forward your mail to a box that you can shrink and carry about. The cost for this is ten galleons a year." He pushed a stack of parchment and a self inking quill towards Severus.

Pulling the paperwork closer, he read over the contract carefully. Verifying that everything was in order, he filled out the business name and his name. "Will all my owls be sent through this, or just the business ones?"

"If you wish, we can send all owls, but if you don't wish us to, then check this box, " The man pointed to a small box at the bottom of the page that he was filling out. " and we will only take ones that are addressed to your business. All the rest of the owls will find you as normal, or return the mail as undeliverable."

Severus checked the box. He didn't want some of his more sensitive mail to have the chance of being read before they reached him. Pulling out the ten galleons, he handed them over with the paperwork. "Is there anything else that you need to key this location spell in with? And will it work on Hogwarts grounds?"

"Nope, no need to key it in, and yes it will work to send mail to Hogwarts." The clerk pulled out a small box that had a flip top to it, set it next to a smaller box and passed over it with his wand, speaking a small stream of words.

Listening closely, Severus memorized the Latin. _"It is a modified portkey. You place the post in one location and port it to the other. That is ingenious. And easily replicated. I can set up my Muggle post box to send to this box or another as well. That would make my life easier. The correspondence school can send their material to Spinner's End and it can appear at Hogwarts. Then all I need to do is find a way to get the post back to them. Perhaps I can make quick trips out to post them in.'_

"Here you go. Be safe on your trips, and good luck in your business Mr. Snape."

The clerk passed him the fliptop box. Severus shrank it down and placed it into his pocket. 

Leaving the public owlery, he headed back to his flat to get ready for dinner at the Malfoys. Striding back into his rooms, he rummaged through his wardrobe looking for a decent robe with a touch of color. In the back, he found a dark blue. So dark that in the right light it appeared black. Smirking at how Narcissa was going to take this, he draped it over the foot of his bed and headed for the shower.

セブルススネイプ

With the box of Honeyduke chocolates shrunk to fit in his pocket, Severus strolled up the path to Malfoy Manor. Glancing about, he tried not to envision a garden as sophisticated as this one around Spinner's End. It would be like setting a granite rock among the crown jewels and expecting it to blend in, it just wouldn't happen. Not to mention that the space just wasn't there. He was pretty sure that the Jamesons would object to losing their house. He wasn't sure about his other neighbors, but he truly didn't care.

Shaking the image from his mind, he pulled up the memory of his flat. There was no Spinner's End, at least not in the Wizarding world. As far as his friends knew, he had sold his parents old place. So, he shouldn't even be thinking about it. After dodging the peacocks and peahens, he knocked on the door.

The house elf who answered took one look at him and instantly recognized him. "Mister Snape, sir. Master is waiting for you in the parlour." The elf closed the door behind him before leading a short way down the entry hall to a cracked door.

Severus was familiar enough with the house to find his own way, but he knew Lucius would have fits if he just passed the elf and entered the room. It was all about manners. Stopping just outside the door, he waited for the elf to announce him.

"Master Malfoy, sir, Mister Snape has arrived."

"Severus, come on in." Lucius looked over his friend as he came through the door. A quick glance over his robe showed that it was older, but not tattered or threadbare, and was at least a different color than black. "I see you found something else to wear. That robe is almost black, but I think it is actually supposed to be blue."

Severus smirked as he brushed a hand down the front edge of the dark blue robe. "I was sure Narcissa would appreciate my attempt."

Lucius shook his head with a slight, amused smile. "You trust her more than I do. I think she will decide that you should have gone with a lighter, purer color. She might still think that one is black."

With a nonchalant shrug, Severus set that worry aside. He wasn't too bothered about hurting Narcissa's fashion sense. Fashion had never been something that concerned him. "Speaking of whom, where is she?" A quick glance about the room confirmed that his first impression was correct, she was not anywhere. Not even tucked into one of the corner seats.

"She went upstairs to see Draco. She wanted to find out if he was ready to come down and see his godfather." He frowned slightly at his son's godfather. "You need to come and see your godson more often."

Severus let his face fall flat. "You know my time is limited now."

Lucius tilted his head slightly to one side. "I thought that you didn't start until at least August." Ever since he had found out that the Dark Lord had assigned Severus to spy on Dumbledore, it was one of his constant worries. It niggled in the back of his mind that his best friend had a higher chance of being caught and tried as a Death Eater.

Severus was glad he had already started coming up with excuses to give the Dark Lord for his absences. "Dumbledore wants me to train for a while. Something about a teaching license." He waved the idea off. "He said I didn't need a license…" He looked at Lucius for conformation, as his friend was on the Board of Governors already.

Lucius nodded in agreement. He had voted for Severus' approval himself. He knew his friend could teach if given the right class. He had sat through plenty of tutorials with him.

"…but he wants me to learn a few skills. I'm not going to be at Hogwarts, but in some little town in England. He has connections there..." Lucius gave him a look that clearly stated '_Where did he not have connections?'_. Severus acknowledged the look as he continued his explanation. "….and I am going to learn how to write lesson plans and such. I hope they are in a similar format to Hogwarts."

"Sounds reasonable. Dumbledore would have made sure that it was close. No matter how we view his politics, the man is not flighty." It had taken watching the Headmaster manipulate the school Governors for Lucius to realize just how much that man would have fit into Slytherin. That was why he was worried about Severus working for him. Sure, his friend was brilliant and paranoid, both needed in an excellent spy. Severus was also very observant, a trait that helped to make him the youngest Potions Master in centuries. But, that old man was Severus' match and had more experience.

Lucius reached into his pocket and touched a small silver chain. Making a quick decision, he pulled it out and offered the slim silver bracelet to Severus. "Here. I know you will say I shouldn't worry but…" His eyes narrowed slightly when Severus gave the bracelet an askant look. "… I want you to wear this." A raised eyebrow was all the question he received. "It is an emergency portkey. It will work through Hogwarts wards and the Ministry's."

The eyebrow went slightly higher. _'Lucius must be really worried. How did he get it to work through both sets of wards?'_ He reached slowly out to accept it. "Is it legal? Will Dumbledore detect it? Where will it take me?"

Lucius smirked. "No, it not legal, but as a member of the Board and the Wizengamot, I know it will work. Dumbledore won't be able to detect it unless you use it. And it will send you to your usual room here."

Running his fingers over the chain, Severus quietly looked for any other spells on charms. It was clean.

Lucius hid his grin as he noticed what Severus was doing. _'Yes, he is paranoid. I knew he would check it out first. It is a good thing I left off the tracking and medical charms that Cissa was insisting on. He never would have worn it.'_ He watched as Severus put it on his right wrist.

The bracelet tightened until it was snug against the skin, not enough to restrict his movement, but it wouldn't slide nor could anything get caught underneath it. The links were made in a fashion that no stray matter could get caught up in them. Severus admired the thought that Lucius had put into it. He had planned to remove it after he went home, but now he was thinking of letting it stay. Lucius had obviously remembered his objections to wearing jewelry while making potions. A quick flick of his wand and the bracelet was invisible. "Thank you. What is the activation phrase?"

"Haven." Gray eyes met black. "And that is what this place is to be. If Dumbledore figures you out, or if the Dark Lord decides you are working for the other side, this will be your haven." Tilting his head slightly, he looked deeper into the surprised black eyes. "As a matter of fact, I would offer to spy for him. That way you won't have to wait for the Headmaster to learn about the Mark, and you have a 'just in case' out."

Severus smirked at his friend. He didn't know how close to the truth he was. "Are you suggesting I play at being a double agent?" At Lucius' nod, he let his eyes narrow. "The idea has merit. We should ask the Dark Lord first to see what he thinks. He knows Dumbledore better than we do. He would know if the old man would fall for it."

Lucius gave a contemplative nod. "We'll ask next meeting." As the words left his mouth, he heard Cissa coming down the hall. The way Severus turned towards the door told him that he had heard her as well. The look on Cissa's face when she saw Severus' robe said that the only conversation that was going to be held the rest of the evening was going to be about fashion. Lucius almost pitied his friend.

Blue eyes sliced towards the blonde haired man. "Lucius, did you not pass my message? No Black."

"Ah, but Narcissa, my robes are dark blue, not black." As he spoke, Severus pulled out the box of chocolates and presented them to her. Narcissa's slight frown towards him showed that she didn't appreciate the subtle blue tones in his robes.

Taking the box of chocolates, she looked into Severus' calm face. "They are not blue enough. Severus, you need to let me take you shopping soon. And don't say you can't afford it. After all the potions you have made for Draco, we can stand to flesh out your wardrobe. We owe it to you."

It was an old argument, one she had yet to win, but she wasn't going to give up. They really did owe him. Severus had created two new potions and had improved three other ones that had kept Draco alive after his premature birth. She knew that he had just recently patented them. He had wanted to wait until he had his Mastery so that no one else could claim the patent royalties.

Severus glanced at Lucius. It was true that he needed better robes for teaching, but he honestly didn't want bright colors, and he was sure that Narcissa would put him in cobalts, emeralds, and other jewel tones. Yes, he could wear them, but he honestly didn't like them. And he didn't want to be in any more debt to the Malfoy's. The portkey was enough.

Narcissa's eyes gleamed as she thought she had finally won. He had not automatically dismissed her request. "So, we shall meet about nine tomorrow morning and head out?"

A quick glance showed that he needed to nip this quickly. He would save some money from the potion sells and purchase a couple of new teaching robes until he could afford more. He started to tell her no when Lucius spoke up. He was sure that Lucius was going to get him off the hook.

"I'll take him on Saturday." The look Lucius shot the black haired man told him that he understood, and it would be okay. He wasn't going to let him know that he was definitely buying the robes. He figured that conversation would best be held in public where Severus wouldn't make a scene and he had a better chance of winning. He almost smirked at Severus' nod of acceptance.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed, but she was distracted when a house elf brought in an almost one year old Draco. Draco's eyes lit up when he saw Severus. Reaching out his small arms, he tried to get to his godfather.

Severus did not understand why Draco was attached to him, but he didn't reject the boy. Scooping up the child, he tickled his tummy while the tot giggled. "And how have you been today, young man?" He got another giggle and a series of coos for an answer.

Lucius watched as Severus listened intently and nodded as if what his son said made sense. "If you can decipher that, please teach me how."

"You're his father, you should already know how."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. "Not all of us are as brilliant as you are, my friend." And with that the evening passed into light banter with some healthy doses of sarcasm. Before he left, Severus arranged to meet Lucius at the Leaky Cauldron at three o'clock Saturday afternoon, and Lucius gave him the information on the alert wards for his flat.

セブルススネイプ

Friday was spent completing his ward research before heading home to prepare for setting up them up. He had an early dinner so that he could get up at midnight to cast the wards and make it to Timolin's by five am.

Shopping that afternoon with Lucius went better than he had thought. At first he had argued with Lucius about spending money on him, but finally conceded when Lucius told him he could pay it back once he started at Hogwarts, or the royalties started coming in. Lucius also let him pick out quality, but inexpensive material. His new teaching robes were black, and the dress robes were in a rich blue and green. Neither of the colors were vibrant, but they were colorful enough to make Narcissa happy. When he made it back to Spinner's End that evening, he was prepared to skip dinner and crash. Mrs. Jameson's knock on his door told him that he wasn't going to get his wish. Opening the door he looked down at the happily smiling neighbor.

"Severus! You look like death warmed over."

He raised an eyebrow at her description. After being a Death Eater as long as he had, he had actually seen what that looked like. He hoped he really didn't look that bad.

"You look too tired to cook, come over and join us. And no, that is not why I am here." She could see the question in his eyes. "But come on, and I'll tell you on the way.'

Knowing better than to argue with her, he just grabbed his keys, locked the door, and followed her out of his yard. He was glad that he had changed out of his robes before he came home.

"As you know, I was put as your secondary contact for the school."

Severus remembered that they had done it just in case he was out researching when the school called. He guessed that meant they had. "So, I have a position on Monday?"

"Yep! Monday you report to Meadowview High to substitute for Sarah Bowen. She is an English teacher. Remember, you are not expected to teach. Just make sure they don't tear the room apart and they do some of the work she left them."

Nodding his head, Severus started figuring out the time he needed to leave. Monday would be his first time in front of a classroom. It was time to see if he could live up to everyone's expectations.


	7. 7: Renegotiations, basements, and first

_An: Thanks to Raya Light and Elflina for helping this become all it could be. Any errors left are mine. _

_Chapter 7: Renegotiation, Basements, and First Day_

Sunday dawned while Severus was making spicy sausages in the back of the butcher shop. He had tweaked the old recipe that he had created his last summer of Hogwarts. Mrs. Timolin said the customers were loving it. This time, she had him write it down. She was not going to deal with the same fallout she had had when he left after passing his A-levels. Her customers had not been happy that she could not replicate his last sausage recipe. That one she had had him write down the first morning he had returned. When she put the sausages back into the inventory, she named them after him: Snape spicy sausage: classic style and new style or SSSC and SSSN for short.

Looking out the back window over the table that his measured spices were lined up on, he watched as the sun slipped over the horizon. It was the part of the day he enjoyed most. Normally, he liked to see it after a long night of brewing, but he had first fallen for it here, seeing it at the start of his day. It was peaceful, a moment when one could find oneself. The only pressure on you was from the mixing and making. Sure, he was on a time schedule, but it was one he could manipulate. Just like when he was brewing. He let the peace wash through him as he blended the spices with the meat and then filled the sausage cases.

His peace was shattered as Timothy came through the door, late as usual. The glare that the boy sent his way was mediocre at best. Severus had seen, and perfected, far worse. He knew the boy was not happy with him working at the shop; that he felt threatened. And if Severus had intended to make this his life's work then the boy should feel that way. But as it was, he found the boy's melodramatics comical.

Mrs. Timolin stuck her head back into the prep room. "I thought I heard you arrive. You need to start slicing and prepping the beef. Severus, are you almost done? I need you to start on the chickens."

Setting the last links on the tray, he passed them to her. "I'll start on them now."

Mrs. Timolin flashed him a smile as she accepted the tray. "Good. You will be coming in tomorrow morning before you head out, right?" Severus looked over his shoulder at her. "I was to be weekend help…" He let the sentence hang as she gave him a pleading look.

"I'll let you use the shower, and feed you breakfast if you would come in long enough to make the sausages, at least."

Severus considered her offer. Mrs. Timolin would always make him breakfast when he worked the summers, and they were almost as good as those at Hogwarts. And any extra money he could bring in would help pay for school, new robes, potion ingredients, and what nots. He turned to face her. "I can come in at four, stop at six and get ready to head out."

"Where are you going Monday?"

"Meadowview."

"The bus stops right next door that will take you there. It gets here at six thirty, so if you shower quickly and eat fast you could catch it."

"Then I'll see you Monday."

"The rest of the week, too?" She looked hopefully at him. "And you could stay later if you aren't substituting."

Severus nodded his head showing his acknowledgment and headed back towards the refrigerator.

セブルススネイプ

Two o'clock found Severus outside his house, walking the property line, with his wand resting against his forearm in its holster. Clearing his mind of all the clutter, he focused on the wards, checking to see how they were doing. He stopped at each anchor point, which happened to be the stone fence pillars. He was a bit worried about the ones he had modified, but there was no one the could trust to glance over his calculations. He could not come up with a good reason to hide his property from wizards that wasn't the truth.

Severus also used the time to survey his small plot of land. When he was done, he headed in to begin cleaning and organizing the basement. Stopping in the foyer, he smiled at the place he had first seen Grandma Ann. She was right; a clean house did lead to an organized mind. And he only had two places left to clean: the attic and the basement or cellar. Since he had long learned not to like surprises as most were bad, he headed towards the newly found basement door.

A flick of his wand showed the faded notice-me-not charms and the Muggle repellent charms. That explained why he hadn't been allowed in the room. Mother wasn't taking any chances. "_Finite Incantatem._" He put enough power behind it to cancel the remnants of both charms.

Opening the door carefully, Severus turned on his torch and kept his wand in his hand. The beam of light punched through the darkness. Another flick of his wand sent magic to search out any malicious hexes or traps left on the stairway. He was fairly certain there wouldn't be any there, but he hadn't lived this long in the Dark Lord's service or made it through the halls of Hogwarts during his school years without double checking. Some people said he was paranoid, he said he was cautious. And with the Marauders after him, he had learned that caution was a good thing.

The check came back as negative. Walking down the old wooden stairwell, Severus tested each step before placing his full weight on it. When he finally reached the bottom, he shone the torch light through the room he had entered. Stacked haphazardly about were trunks, at least a hundred of them, all shrunk down to cigar box size. There was a wall that split the space in half with a door propped open. Glancing to his left, he spotted a mudroom style sink and in front of him there was a large butcher block counter that ran the length of the wall. Cabinets were hung above both the sink and counter. On the wall to his right were floor-to-ceiling shelves that were fairly deep. His torchlight glinted off old canning jars still resting on the shelves.

Casting a few detection charms across the room, he was shown that several of the trunks were cursed and would require extra care when opening, but nothing else. Crossing the space to the opened door, he peered inside. There was nothing in the room beyond, just walls. He had thought that he might find a stove or a fireplace for canning since that was obviously what this space had been used for, but there was none evident. With a levitation charm, he floated all of the trunks into the barren room. He would have to investigate them shortly. He panned his torch about, looking for a light socket, but instead for brackets for candles. A few actually had candle stubs left in them. A wave of his wand caused them to glow brightly.

Clicking off the torch, Severus set it down next to the door before picking up a curse free trunk to resize. The cigar box sized container became a large size trunk. Wondering what his mother could have been hiding, he spelled the lid to open. No matter how clean the trunk showed it was, he wasn't taking a chance. The lid creaked back revealing books, old books. _'Did she bring books from the Prince estates before she was disowned?'_

Picking up the top ones he read the titles he had seen in the Hogwarts' restricted section. _'Not very dark. Mother had darker ones in the attic.' _He had found them before leaving for Hogwarts his first year. _'Not that Mother knew about it. She had them locked up tight, but it is amazing what accidental magic can do. And since she was ignoring all the magic that I was doing, she never realized that I was in those books. Luckily they weren't in the same trunk as her school books or she would have figured it out.'_

Closing and shrinking the trunk once again, he looked in a few more clean ones before the sputtering of the candles let him know that they were dying. Each trunk was filled with books. _'I wonder if the Princes have even realized that they lost the equivalent to a library when they disowned her. And if those are books in the protected trunks, I wonder where I should store them.' _

Severus' gaze skimmed the wall, and he decided that he needed some Wizarding lights like the ones in the potions lab of his old potions master. Then, he would cover the walls completely with bookshelves. One set of shelves would be heavily warded and the whole room would get a full battery of the library wards he had read about during his research. That decided, he blew out the candles and headed back into the other room with the torch showing him the way. Closing the door behind him, he cast a number of protection and locking charms on the door.

Giving up on the torchlight, he cast _lumos_ and started looking for a way to permanently light the room. He knew that there had to be one, since no one would want to can in the dark. Finding an oil lamp in the cupboard, he noticed the low level of oil still in it. Examining it closer, he noticed a film of where most of the oil had evaporated, leaving a stick residue. Checking the condition of the wick, he lit it before setting it on the counter top. He turned the wick up as much as he dared and looked around the area once more, this time accessing it as a potential potions lab. _'It would be nice to brew here versus at the flat.'_

He spotted an old chimney collar in the ceiling. Someone, probably his mother, had removed a wood burning stove. If he set the lab up right, he could make it a ventilation hood for his brewing station. That was the only thing besides adequate lighting that this place needed. He headed back upstairs to get his cleaning supplies and to see if he had anymore lamp oil or a long extension cord and a lamp. It was time to clean up his soon to be potions lab.

セブルススネイプ

Monday came around faster than he had expected. After breakfast, he was boarded the bus to Meadowview High. Severus was surprised at how nervous he felt. He was sure that he was going to be fine but for some reason his stomach was slowly twisting into a nervous knot. Mrs. Jameson had all but harped on the fact that he would just be babysitting, not teaching. Signing in at the front office, he made his way to Ms. Bowen's room. He was stopped in the hall by the department head.

"Mr. Snape, I'm glad you made it a bit early. Sarah wanted you to show some of her classes a video. I going to show you how to set up the telly and the VCR. Two of her classes are reading and writing a short essay on what they read."

'_VCR?I haven't messed with one of those before. I'm glad I am early. Essays? I wonder what book they are reading.'_ He followed the woman into the classroom. A telly was strapped onto a cart parked in the corner of the room. "What video are they watching?" He asked as he picked up the written lesson plans left on the teacher's desk.

"Romeo and Juliet. They have been studying Shakespeare." Mrs. Pearson looked over at him. "I see you found the rolls. Make sure that you take the attendance at the beginning of the class. If any of the students start giving you a very hard time, just send one to me, I am two doors down, and I'll handle the problem. You might want to write the directions up on the board so you don't have to keep repeating yourself, but let me show you how to use the VCR first." She waved him over to her.

Stopping next to her, Severus peered at the box that had cables connecting it to the telly.

"Now, I know you know how to use one of these things, but sometimes the schools are different. First thing you should do is make sure that the tape is rewound. While you are waiting, make sure that the telly is on channel six. After that, when you're ready, push play. I would not recommend turning out all the lights in the classroom."

Severus watched as she worked the machine. He paid close attention to which buttons she pushed, and figured out the others. The symbols were similar to the ones that were on a tape player. "Thanks." He kept his face neutral as he waited for her to leave. As she walked towards the door, he wrote the directions on the board.

The day went horribly bad in his opinion.

The students filtered into the room at the beginning of the day and he discovered the reason you had to learn a student's name. It came when he was calling the roll. There was one young lady that was answering for a number of other students. He finally raised an eyebrow at her, and called her out on it. "I didn't realize that you were allowed to list your split personalities on the roll. It must make it hard to keep up with the classwork, never mind the homework, Miss Donovant-Gloster-March-McAlister-Phillips-Tanner-Thomas. Please tell me, whom am I talking to right now?"

The dirty-blonde's face flushed an angry red as she glared at him. The rest of the class snickered. One of the boys piped up when it became obvious that she wasn't going to answer him. "She is Miss McAlister right now, but she might turn into Mr. Thomas if she keeps going."

Severus marked McAlister present and then hovered his pen over the roster. "Is one of her other personalities taking on a physical manifestation in here, or shall I mark the rest of them absent?" No one answered so he marked the rest absent and then continued down the roll.

The next problem was their lack of attention to the video. He half lit the room so that he could see them. He noticed was that they clumped into groups and talked the entire video away, with a small group attempting to watch it. No matter how many times that he tried to get them to focus, they ignored him.

The next group was a bit better, but they had to read and write an essay. Severus was surprised at the sheer lack of effort given and the small amount that turned in work. But they were at least quiet.

It wasn't until the final group of the day that he realized what one of his problems was. That group didn't want to call him Mr. Snape. They kept insisting on his first name, which he refused to give them. One of the students tried to find his subbing paperwork, rooting about on the desk while he was attempting to stop another group from throwing paper at each other. He deterred the rummaging student only to turn about and have to end a squabble between two girls. They finally calmed down when he glared at them, thinking of all the spells he was willing to cast on them in the Dark Lord's name. He seriously was considering looking up the addresses of all of them just so he could recommend them for a raid when the bell rang releasing them.

Severus sank into a chair after the room had cleared. _'Dumbledore is setting me up to do this? I want to deal with groups of dunderheads like these every day?'_ He surveyed the damage. There was paper scattered across the floor, spitballs were on the wall, and the desks were totally out of the neat lines that they started in that morning. Pulling himself up, he started cleaning up the mess. He would not want to return to his classroom in this state.

Mrs. Pearson poked her head around the door frame and watched the tall young man straighten out the room. She had worried about him throughout the day. Especially about the last class of the day, as that was one that Sarah complained about all the time. His shoulders looked slightly stooped and he looked a bit irate, but then again he had looked grumpy that morning. There was an air of defeat that clung to him and the room. "Mr. Snape, how was your day? I expected to see someone come and get me for the last class. Sarah says that they are a difficult group."

Severus looked over at the department head. He refused to admit to her that he felt defeated. "It was all right. The last group was a bit exasperating, but we made it through." He threw the wads of papers that he had collected into the rubbish bin.

She smiled at him. "I'm glad you made it through. Maybe we'll see you again?"

He gave a curt nod before heading towards the desk to make sure that the papers were organized in a reasonable manner. Once that was done, he headed out.

セブルススネイプ

Severus walked home from the bus stop, letting the day play through his head and trying to figure out what he could change. Mrs. Jameson was sitting on his doorstep when he arrived. Standing up straight, he tried not to let his worry show, hoping she would not want to talk. His hope was not granted.

"Severus, how did it go?" As she watched, she could tell that he was disappointed with his day. Standing up, she decided that he needed to get it off his chest and get some advice. This was his trial by fire, so to speak. "Let's go inside."

She gestured for him to unlock the door and then followed him into the kitchen. After putting the kettle on, she leaned against the counter. Her gaze swept over him from head to toe. "You look too young. I know it is because you **are** young, but you need to dress in a manner that will distinguish you from the students. Do you have a sports jacket or a suit jacket you can wear? That would make you appear to be an authority figure. Also, you might want to pull your hair back. It will give a cleaner, authoritative air to you." She watched his face as he thought about what she was saying.

'_She picked out the main issue right away. It is almost as if she was expecting it. Then again, she probably was. A jacket… I can transfigure one for now. As for the hair, I really don't want to, but once again it makes sense.'_ Nodding towards her, he moved to get the cups and tea bags. "That would make it easier I think. I also had problems getting them to do their work." If she was going to give out advice, then he might as well ask her what to do. She was one of the few whom he felt he could trust.

"That is just a problem with being a sub. The students are not used to you, they don't know your rules, you don't know theirs, and they are going to do whatever they can get away with. That includes not doing their work. When you get your own room, you will start them off with your own rules, and they will learn to work around you. Why don't you tell me all about the day and then I'll give you some ideas on how to handle those situations?"

Pouring the tea, Severus offered her a cup and then gestured towards the kitchen table. "Very well." He knew that she was going to be one of his greatest assets, so he might as well be up front with her and learn what he could. Once they were settled, he explained his day in as much detail as he could remember.

Jessica wrapped her hands around the cup and listened earnestly. Honestly, he didn't do too bad for his first time. It sounded like the last class was the worst and her earlier advice would most likely solve that problem. "I want you to try looking more like an authority figure and see what that does for you. Your attitude and demeanor helped you through today. I also think that you not taking any nonsense off the first class help set the tone for the rest of the day. Even the last. They wanted to mess with you and get away with everything. There was nothing much you can do when they get like that."

As he took a sip of his tea he envisioned the whole group being in a body bind. He wondered how they would act if he made one or two of them examples. The Cruciatus Curse sounded like a good idea to practice on trouble makers.

"I have a position tomorrow at Stoner High. They told me before I left Meadowview today. All you would advise is to look more authoritative?" As she nodded her head, he pictured acting like Lucius, but figured he couldn't pull that off all day. "I'll give it a try." Somehow, the talk with her made him feel like he could do it.

セブルススネイプ

After diner, which Severus succeeded in having at home, he headed back out to Diagon Alley. He needed to check on his order list and to discover the price of the lights for his new lab. A quick stop in his flat showed that he was caught up for now, unless there were more orders in his mail, which he needed to check. Before he could head out shopping he knew that he needed to stop in at Gringotts and create a new account for his business.

As he walked through the bank door, he noticed that they were as busy as usual. When it was his turn, he requested to set up a new account and was directed back to another line. There, he waited until a goblin ushered him into a small office.

"What can I do for you this evening?" The snarl was almost non-existent on the goblin's face.

Severus refrained from raising an eyebrow in surprise. Polite goblins were not normal. "I need to set up a business account that cannot be frozen for any reason." He laid his key for his normal vault on the desk between them.

"How much do you want to start this account with and what is the business name?" The goblin dropped the key into a small stone bowl which started to glow.

"That depends on what is currently in my account, and the business name is Aconite, Supplier of Potions." Severus knew that the name was totally unimaginative, but that didn't matter. It was easy to remember. As to not knowing the amount in his account, that was because he wasn't sure if the apothecary had already paid for the potions he shipped out last night.

"Your current account has had a recent influx of gold, Mr. Snape. Your potion royalties are flooding in. The account currently holds over seven thousand galleons." The goblin watched the man's blank face. Normally, humans expressed astonishment at such a sudden reversal of fortune, but this one's face remained never twitched.

Severus kept his face expressionless as he considered this. Potion royalties. He had known that he would be awarded some. The potions that he had patented were useful, but he hadn't expected that much to come in from them. "Then I would like to move five thousand into the new account, and have the royalties placed into another account."

"So, you would like to open two new accounts, both locked to your personal control?" The goblin almost smiled when the man nodded. This seemed like one who knew how to make money grow. Maybe he could offer to manage the accounts. "Would you be interested in having an account manager to help take care of these accounts and let you know if another influx occurs?"

Severus narrowed his eyes as he surveyed the well hidden anticipation in the goblin's eyes. If he said yes, then he would have to pay the manager, but the goblin would make the gold multiply quickly, and could be counted on to be honest about the status of his accounts at any given minute. If he decided to do this, then how would he pick the goblin to run them. He could choose this one, but would he be the best one to do it? Of course, the goblin was showing his ambition in a cunning way to Severus, a very Slytherin approach. Tapping a finger on his leg, he decided to take the chance and reward that cunning. And if the goblin proved discrete, he would bring him into more of his business. "What is your name?"

"Rockward." Rockward waited on his possible ticket to a slightly plusher office.

"Would you be willing to take up the accounts?" Severus watched him carefully.

Rockward kept the gloating off his face. "I would."

"Then I would like to name you the manager of the Snape accounts. I would like you to invest and make the royalties account grow. Move five hundred galleons into it to start with from the business account. When it has acquired that amount, pay it back to the other account. I also do not want it widely known that the two new accounts are mine. I will alert the customers of ASP to send payment to you, which I will then trust you to handle appropriately." He leveled one of his glares that were known to make even the older Death Eaters blanch.

Rockward let a feral smile slip. "I can do that, sir. Is there any enterprises that you refuse to invest in, or any that you want to try to invest in?" He flipped open a folder on his desk.

Severus considered his question for a moment before answering. "I will leave the ones not to touch to your discretion at the moment, but I would like you to invest in the Bolt Broom Manufacturing, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish & Blotts, and Slug and Jiggers Apothecary. Yes, I know that it will take some time to work on those, but I think it will be worth it. The ASP account can only use fifty percent for investments, the Royalties account can use sixty five percent and the Snape account can use forty percent.

Rockward nodded as he jotted down the directions. Maybe later he could get him to change the amounts, but this is a starting point. "How often would like to correspond about your accounts, Mr. Snape?"

"At this moment, once a month shall do, unless something drastic occurs, which I will then expect an owl to immediately alert me of the change."

"Of course, sir. Now if you would sign here to open the accounts and name me their manager, we will get you your keys."

Severus read over the contracts, much to the pleasure of Rockward, before he signed them. "I would also like a statement that shows the royalty influx."

"Done, Mr. Snape." With a quick motion, the statements appeared on the desk along with the two new keys. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I need to withdraw three hundred galleons from the ASP account, and set up a method to withdraw from it remotely." He was going to buy his lights and other materials for his new lab.

"Of course. Since the money is currently in transit, I will bring it to you. If you would wait here?" Rockward waited until his new client nodded in agreement. In less than five minutes, he was back with the galleons in a small expanded charmed pouch. "The bag is charmed so that if you insert a paper with your signature and amount, it will appear on my desk. Once I verify that it is from you, I will send the money to your pouch. The transactions should take no more than two minutes unless there is a question with either the authenticity of your signature or the amount requested."

"Thank you." Once he had his bag and his statements secure in his robe, Severus nodded briefly to the goblin and left the office. Rockward returned the nod as he watched his client leave. Now he had to get to work and make some gold. It was time to prove himself.


	8. 8: Substituting and Meetings

_Chapter 8: Substituting and Meetings_

With his transfigured jacket thrown over his shoulders, Severus walked the distance from Mrs. Timolin's to Stoner High School. It was about the distance from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade so it really didn't seem that far to him. Mrs. Timolin did tell him when the bus ran, but Severus used the walk to put himself into the mind set that he wanted to be in. _'Authoritative... the one in charge. Not one of them... not one of their year group. I have to project that I am higher on the food chain than them. Maybe if I envisioned them as potion ingredients... I have to determine what makes them volatile so that I can get them to do what they want.'_

He turned that thought about in his head until he was almost at the door. His internal clock told him that it was a bit after seven. _'Potion ingredients might work for a long term class, but not for a short term. I won't have time to thoroughly study them. I'll just treat them with the same amount of condensation that I would new potion apprentices. That should be fairly easy.'_

Slipping the jacket on Severus made sure his hair was still neatly tied back. Once he was sure that he looked up to Mrs. Jameson's standards, he headed towards the main office to check in.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" The front secretary gave him a slightly harassed smile.

Severus let his eyes flicker about the office taking in the number of people crowding the space. Noticing that she was talking to him, he let his gaze rest on her. "I am here to substitute for Mrs. Ames. My name is Severus Snape."

A bit of relief washed over Katherine Turner's face. "Thanks for coming, Mr. Snape." She gestured him over to the counter. "If you would sign right here, I'll get someone to escort you over."

Her eyes drifted over the list before landing on his day's schedule. He was off first period. Just what she needed, at least for now. "Mr. Snape, would you mind helping us out a bit today?" She watched as he raised an eyebrow at her, asking her silently to explain. "One of our science teachers, Mr. Tavers, is out today. It was an emergency and he was unable to arrange anyone for his class. Mrs. Ames is off during the first class. Would you be willing to watch his class?"

Severus narrowed his eyes as he considered her request. He did want to keep substituting, it would help him brush up and learn skills he was going to need next year. He would rather make a fool out of himself here, in the Muggle school system, than at Hogwarts where he was a known and was going to hopefully stay teaching. That meant that he needed to please them to an extent so that they were willing to offer him positions even if he did mess up on occasion. So, he should accept this because it would show his willingness to work with them.

He watched as Mrs. Turner shoulders were starting to stiffen from his now light glare. Forcing his face to relax into a blank expression, he nodded to her. "I would be willing to help out, ma'am." He almost smirked at the smile that split her face.

"Wait here, I'll call Mrs. Compton up to collect you. She can fill you in on what they have put together for his class. And here." She handed him a sheet of paper. "That is Mrs. Ames' schedule."

Mrs. Turner then turned to a box with a lot of switched and a small meshed screen. Flipping a switch and then pushing a button, she spoke into the meshed screen. "Mrs. Compton, please come to the main office... Mrs. Compton, please come to the main office."

As her words resounded down the halls, Severus backed up so he could see the crowd and waited. After a minute of waiting, he saw a tall dark skinned lady come striding purposefully down the hall and into the office. Her eyes sought out the secretary's. "Mrs. Turner, you called me?"

The secretary nodded towards the dark haired young man standing near the wall. "Mr. Snape will be able to watch Taver's first class today. I have the rest of the day covered as well. I've told them to see you."

Severus watched as a small grin graced the dark face. Stepping forward, he offered his hand to her. "Severus Snape."

She accepted his hand and shook it. "Abigail Compton. Mr. Snape, thank you for helping us out this morning." She gestured for him to follow her as she left the office and strode down the hall with the same pace as she had arrived with.

"Tavers was not expecting to be out today, so we are currently attempting to get some sort of work together for his class. His first class isn't a bad group and they are supposed to be working on a project in class today." She glanced over at him. "Do you think you could watch them work on it for the first half of the class while we make copies and finish scrambling to put together them something else to do?"

_'I need to make sure that I always have something planned that the students can do on short notice just in case I need to recover from a Meeting. This would drive one of the other teachers batty, especially as they are not a potions master. The classroom could end up destroyed.'_ After making that mental note, he tipped his head slightly to the side while he considered the fast talking lady. "It depends on what the project is on? What materials are they going to be using? What am I going to have to watch for?" There was no way he was going to commit to this blind. It was a science class after all.

Mrs. Compton shook her head at her forgetfulness. "Tavers teaches botany. They are currently working with leaves. I'm not really sure what they are doing with them. Something with the venation patterns, leaf arrangements, and what nots. They are drying them and are working on identifying them as well."

She stopped when she noticed the smirk that was gracing the man's face. She had seen that type of look before. He knew what she was talking about. Pushing open the classroom door, she gestured for him to enter the room. "The project sheet is on his desk." She watched him as he took in the room. Some of his tension relaxed as he stepped through the door and into this room filled with plants.

Severus looked about. The very smell reminded him of the plant preservation room at his old potions master's lab. His eyes darted about taking in the plants growing about the room. He absentmindedly identified the _Pothos, _aloe vera, _Chlorophytum comosum _commonly known as a spider plant_, _and many varieties of orchids and bromeliads that were growing about the room. He also took in the presses that were currently strapped up tight with blotting paper between the ventilators.

A quick glance at the board showed notes covering the entire surface. They were all about the structures of a leaf, including the difference between simple and compound leaves. There was a multitude of drawing depicting the many types of arrangements that the leaves could be found on the stem, the many variations on the patterns that the veins could grow in, as well as the types of edges that could be found on the blade. Severus skipped over the descriptors of the leaf shapes as he focused on the desk. He strode over to it, not noticing that he carried himself with more confidence than he had in the hall. With a quick glance at the papers on the desk he found the only sheet that could be the project instructions, and started reading over them. "What day of the project are they on?"

The abrupt question was met with a grin. "They should be on day four. Mr. Snape." Abigail Compton waited until the dark eyes were looking at her instead of scanning the instructions. "Do you by chance know anything about botany?" She let her grin widen at his smirk.

Severus contemplated what to tell her. Of course he knew botany. What potions master of his rank didn't? He narrowed his eyes and let one finger tap the side of the paper he was holding. "It was a minor in the field I was studying."

Abigail felt her eyes widen. Her luck this morning was improving. She was going to have to see if Turner could arrange to have him stay here all day. It wasn't often you got a substitute that knew the material. And she could tell he did. It was in the way he scanned the board and the project sheet he was reading. His face was a mask of comprehension, not the lost clouded look she knew all too well from the faces of her students. "Do you think you could let them just continue their projects? Do you need me to find additional work for them?"

Severus glanced over at the books that were lined up on the far counter against the wall. Harris and Harris'_ Plant_ _Identification Terminology: An Illustrated Glossary, _Walter's _The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Wild Flowers & Trees of the British Isles, _and Elpel's_ Botany in a Day: The Patterns Method of Plant Identification _were lined up and ready to use. He also noted where the extra blotting paper was for the presses. "I think I can handle them for the class period. You might need to find something for the other classes to do though."

Abigail smiled at him. "I'm going to see if Turner will let me keep you here and have the others cover Mrs. Ames' class. I'll let you know by the end of the period. Also, we'll stop in to make sure you're okay, or if there are some materials that you need that aren't easy to find." She turned back towards the door. "I'll go get the class rosters for you." She headed out the door.

Severus looked back at the project sheet. They were to check the presses today. Tomorrow the leaves were to be mounted, so that meant that there was a low chance that the blotting paper might need to be changed. They were to also be recording all the identification features of the leaves, so that they could determine the plant's name. Since the students were working on the plant identification today, they would be using the Walter's book for the most part. Tomorrow, after they mounted their leaves, they were to write up a report about the type of plant it was from and what factors used to determine it out. _'Of course, that all depends in if they have finished compiling their list of identification factors. They might still be using the Double Harris book.'_

Setting the project sheet down, Severus looked back at the board. He didn't want to erase anything there just in case the students needed it, besides it wasn't his board. So, he would hope that they could remember his directions.

Abigail rushed back into the room and handed him the rosters. "It is almost time for the students to be arriving. Are you ready?"

He looked over the list she handed him before he nodded to her. "Yes, I think so."

Setting the roster on the edge of the desk, he decided to take Mrs. Timolin's parting advice. She had stopped him on the way out of the door that morning to give it. "_You need to meet them at the door. You are in charge of that room, and they are guests there. You wouldn't let guests just walk into your house ungreeted would you? They would feel like they run the place. You need to show them that you are the one running the show. That you control who comes into the room."_

Walking to the door, Severus pulled it open and stepped into the hall. A quick glance down the hall showed that the other teachers were in the hall as well and that students were starting to trickle down the hall. Crossing his arms, he waited for his students to arrive. Before they did, he was accosted by the teachers near him.

"Good morning! I'm Patricia Wells. My room is across the hall, if you need anything." The light brown haired teacher had crossed the hall and held out her hand towards him.

Severus shook her hand trying to keep the wary look off his face. She reminded him of a Gryffindor. "Good morning. I'm Severus Snape."

He watched as Ms. Wells smile deepened. He then heard another voice off to his side.

"Thank you so-o-o-o much for taking this class." He glanced at the blonde who was practically bouncing where she stood.

"You're welcome." He tried to keep the sneer out of his voice. He didn't want to alienate them.

She bounced a bit more on her toes while clapping her hands lightly together. "I'm Alicia Patterson. I'm your next door neighbor today. If you hear loud screaming or screeching through the wall, don't worry." She giggled at his raised eyebrow. "We are playing review games and they are going to be sure the other team cheated and will have to prove it as loudly as possible. "

He nodded slightly. "I'll endeavor to ignore it. I will only be here during the first class, so you might want to tell the others when they arrive."

"That's not what I heard. Or it won't be if Compton gets her way." This came from the dark brunette teacher that strolled over from the end of the hall. She stopped next to and then glared at the bouncing blonde. "Patterson, settle down."

He heard Ms. Wells piped in. "Please, we don't want to scare him off. Compton said that he actually knows what he is doing with the subject." She transferred her attention to the newest member. "Zimmerman, she really said that she was going to try and keep him?"

When the other nodded, Wells looked back at Severus. "So, are you available anymore this week, just in case Tavers can't get back?"

Severus looked back at the classroom that was behind him. Could he handle teaching a botany class for a couple of more days? He looked back at the trio that was awaiting his answer. "I am. I haven't agreed to any other jobs after today. So, if he is still going to be out, I could watch his classes."

He resigned himself to the trio if he succeeded in landing a couple of more days here. He refrained from wincing at the squeak that came from the blonde that was once again bouncing. Even as she went up and down her head did not reach his shoulder. He barely kept the grin off his face when Zimmerman put a hand on her head to hold her down.

"Kids are coming... calm it down Patterson." The blonde heaved a sigh, and settled on her heels to finally stand still. Zimmerman then turned to him. "By the way, I am Tonya Zimmerman. And I want to thank you for taking this class period. You saved me my planning period and also from having to try and explain plants." She wrinkled her nose at that. "I much prefer calculating force, mass, and acceleration while lobbing bowling balls from catapults. If you want I'll stick around and help you start the class."

Students were no longer trickling into the hall, but flooding it. Severus watched as all three ladies were both paying attention to him and the flow of children. He focused on Ms. Zimmerman trying to keep his glower down to a minimal. "I don't think that will be necessary, Ms. Zimmerman."

She nodded. "I'll stop by latter on just to make sure, and I'll let you know if you are sticking around." Her eyes flickered towards the far end of the hall where the students were forming a large clump, effectively blocking the traffic. "I need to head down there and make sure they aren't clumping for the wrong reasons."

Zimmerman nodded towards them before she strode down the hall, straight through the largest clump of students.

Severus watched as they parted for her. He tried not to be impressed and instead took in how she walked and how she held herself. That was a trick he needed to learn. The other two melted through the crowd of students to make it to their respective classrooms doors. The students even moved out of Ms. Patterson's way. Turning his attention to his own classroom he caught snippets of conversations as the students slipped through the door.

"We have a sub?"

"Where is Mr. Tavers?"

"Who is this guy?"

"Have you ever seen him before?"

"He must be a sub... I wonder if he is nice."

Severus made a mental note not to be nice. The tone that the last kid spoke in said that this was not a good thing. The bell rang and Ms. Wells caught his attention as she gave him a thumb up sign before she headed into her classroom. As he entered his, he could hear Ms. Patterson voice floating down the hall towards him reminding him to make a lot of noise if he needed her, she would be listening. _'I wonder how many substitutes don't come back if they feel the need to treat me like this.'_

He let the door close softly behind him before he strode up to the desk, his eyes sweeping over the clusters of talking students. Narrowing his eyes at the largest group, he picked up the roster and a pen. He really wanted a quill at that moment. The flourish it gave would catch their attention.

In a quiet voice, one that Severus used on first year potion apprentices when he had to monitor them, he started. "It is time to start."

He waited a moment, glaring about until he had most of the class's attention. "As you can tell, Mr. Tavers is not here today. Why..." He shot a slightly stronger glare to the ones who were waving their hands up in the air. "... is not your concern. Your concern is who I am and what you are to do here today."

He refrained from smirking when the hands sank down and they started making a worried eye contact with each other. "I am Mr. Snape." He lifted the clipboard that he had put the roster on. "I am going to call the roll. If you are not that person, do not answer." With a final sweeping glare, he started down the list of names making sure to match the name with the students face.

When that was done, Severus picked up their project. "Today, you will be continuing on your project. When you open your presses, you need to double check the blotting papers. If you aren't sure if they should be changed, ask. The books are on the counter. If you are still determining the characteristics of you leaves, you should be able to find the information you need in either the Double Harris or the Elpel. If you are up to the identification of the plant use the Walter's. You can start your write up today if you have reached that point. Make sure to check you facts and present your argument in a reasonable fashion." He raked his eyes over the students. "Of course, this project is due tomorrow, so I would suggest you have the rough draft of your report started before you leave today." Stepping back, he leaned against the desk. As the students remained sitting, he increased his glare. "You _might_ want to get started."

As they scattered to the storage racks he started prowling about the room, just about the same way he would if the first year potion apprentices were doing the same thing. As they opened the presses, he automatically identified what was in them, looking for anything poisonous. He looked over their shoulders and scanned over the answers while they were writing them. Stopping by one group, he glanced back at the leaf before rereading what they had written.

"Mr. Harrison and Miss Bevans, I believe you will find that the leaf that you are examining is _not _a simple leaf, nor does it have a palmate venation pattern." He reached over, scooped up the Double Harris book and placed it on the desk next to the press. "I think you need to go look at this again. Do look for the axillary bud that will let you know where the leaf begins. If there is no bud at the base of the petiole, then it is a leaflet, and that stem is not a petiole. It is a petiolule."

With a casual flick of his hand, Severus opened the book to the section on leaf types. He had used the Double Harris book when he had started his mastery program. Master Dankworth had insisted that his apprentices had a thorough understanding about plants and animals. That was in addition to learning about the muggle potion ingredients as well as magical ones. You never knew when you might be able to mix the two.

As he walked away from the students, he heard the door closing. Glancing towards it, he spotted Ms. Zimmerman. With a sweeping glance over the working students, he headed over towards her.

Tonya Zimmerman looked about the room, noticing all the working students. No one was goofing off. Of course this was a good class, but even then they did tend to be lazy. Her eyes landed on the students he was working with. They actually reacted to him like he was a teacher. Then again, his scold to them was very teacher like. And he obviously knew what he was talking about. Kids knew that and responded to it. She knew she liked him that morning, but now she was glad he was going to stay the rest of the day with them.

"Ms. Zimmerman, what can I do for you?" Severus nodded his head in greetings towards her.

"You can stay here all day, and keep them working. How did you get them to settle down?" She tipped her head toward the two she knew were trouble makers. She watched as the black eyes, darker than even Compton's, scanned the clusters of students.

"I told them what was expected and when their due date was." His voice was laced with the shrug he would not show.

Tonya nodded. "That would work with this group, but don't expect it to work with some of the others. They are going to be pushing their limits with you later."

"So, I am definitely here all day?" At her nod he asked his next question. "Which preiod do I need to go over to handle Ms. Ames' class?"

"None. Mrs. Turner has all of them covered. So, you will get a moment to review what Taver's had planned. He most likely will call later today to let us know how long he will be out." She cast a side glance towards him. "I told Compton that you were willing to cover the rest of his absences."

Severus was nodding when he noticed one of the boys roughly moving his paper with his leaves on it. "Mr. Dabson, you are going to destroy your project of you keep that up. Dried leaves are delicate things that need careful handling. Unless you wish to turn your work into crumbs, I recommend you be a bit gentler. Mr. Lowell, you might want to help him as your grade will be affected."

Zimmerman refrained from raising an eyebrow at the soft, silky, warning tone that the reprimand was said in. _'Yes... definitely the reason that they are listening. He has the presence, the tone, to make them obey. And for him it is a natural thing, not a learned habit that some of us have had to develop.'_

Opening the door, she turned towards Snape. "We'll see you at lunchtime. I'll tell Wells to stop by and show you to the staff room where we eat. Do you need to go to the cafeteria to get lunch, or do you have yours with you?" She waited his answer, her hand on the door knob.

"I don't need to find the cafeteria." His eyes barely left the students to acknowledge her question.

"Then I'll see you at lunchtime." She closed the door as softly as she had opened it.

Strolling back through the students, Severus had to stop himself from jumping. His wand handle was lightly resting in against his palm waiting from him to draw it as a scream resounded through the room. Several shrieks followed it. It took him a moment to remember that Ms. Patterson had warned him, and that was the side of the room that her classroom was on. Gently re-holstering his wand, he checked to make sure the students were still working. They were, of course, as distracted as he was by the noise.

Sweeping a glare over them, he strode to the front of the room. "You have ten minutes to finish up and have your press and the books back where they belong." He rested his fingers on the edge of the desk while he watched them finish up. As they started getting closer to time, he noticed that they weren't getting the books back where they belonged.

Blocking the door, he addressed them again. "You shall not be leaving until this room is in the condition that it was in when you entered." Mrs. Jameson told him to try that so that he wouldn't spend so much time straightening. Also it once again showed his authority.

Most of them put up their materials and waited for the bell. A small group of boys waited until after the bell, and when they saw that they could not get out the door, hurriedly put up their books away. Severus opened the door when they were finished and then held it so that they could leave. Across the way, he could see Ms. Wells smiling at him. As soon as the last student was out the next group was coming in through the door.

The next class went about as well as the first until about midway through Ms. Patterson came through the door. Some the students stopped working to greet her.

"Ms. Patterson!"

"How are you today?"

"Can you take me with you, Ms. Patterson?"

Severus watched as she threw a smile at them. "Hi! You need to be working." She then frowned at the one who asked to take him with her. "You aren't giving Mr. Snape a hard time are you, Aaron?"

The boy shook his head slightly, and then looked back at his leaves. "See, I'm working. He just isn't any fun."

The blonde crossed her arms and her frown deepened. "Fun? He knows what he is talking about, can help you with your work, and is willing to help. Why does he have to be fun?"

Severus watched as Mr. Appleton pushed his paper about a bit before he answered.

"Because you are... This would be so much more interesting if you taught it."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "No, it wouldn't. There is no way I could explain this. Mr. Tavers is the best at this subject, and from what I have seen Mr. Snape is a good substitute for him."

"Sure is... just as pushy and hard-nosed about the work."

Severus fought to keep his glare from strengthening. It quickly turned into a battle with a smirk as Ms. Patterson answered him.

"That shows what a good teacher they are. They care enough to push you to do your best." She flashed a smile towards Snape. "It's just their way of showing you, just as mine is making you do lots and lots of work. So... get busy. You know I don't allow you to shirk off."

Severus watched as Mr. Appleton started back where he left off. Turning to the now not bubbly blonde, he raised an eyebrow to inquire what she needed.

"Just checking on you. You seem to be just fine. You've even got Aaron and Toby working. So, I'll see you at lunch." With a small wave, she headed out the door just as quickly as she came in.

The day continued without much change until lunchtime rolled around. Ms. Wells stopped by and brought him to the staff room. "This is where we tend to eat together. At least those of us that work on this hall. That is Emily Vance, she teaches chemistry. Her room is next door to Zimmerman's. If you haven't guessed, she teaches physics. Patterson and I both teach biology."

Ms. Vance crossed the room to greet him. "Hi! So you're the gentleman that I need to thank for saving us lots of extra work today." She reached out and shook his hand. "I'm Emily Vance, as I'm sure Patricia told you."

"I'm Severus Snape, and you're welcome." He shook her hand lightly before glancing at the clock. He really wanted a cup of tea and his lunch. Breakfast was a long time ago.

Emily gestured to a large table the others were already sitting at. "Come on, join us."

Taking a seat, he pulled out his salad and sandwich that he had packed earlier that morning. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out his thermos of tea and settled in to eat his lunch. The others settled in as well, but along with food they started talking about their classes. Vance jumped up when the phone started ringing in the midway through the break.

"Science department." She tipped her head as she listened for a moment. "Charles! How is everything?" The table got quiet as the others looked her way. "No... don't worry about it. Yes, we got a sub. His name is Severus Snape, and he understands your material." She listened a moment more. "No, they have been working on their project. Zimmerman and Patterson said that they were doing fine when they went to check." She rolled her eyes at whatever the man said. "No, he hasn't had to call for help. Compton just told us to go check on him on occasion since we didn't get them book work to do." She waited a moment. "He really seems to understand what's going on."

Severus crossed the room and held out his hand for the phone. He might as well put the man's mind to rest while finding out where the materials were for tomorrow's class.

Vance's eyes widened at him. "Here, he wants to talk to you." She passed the phone over.

Severus put the phone to his ear, wishing it was a floo call so he could see who he was talking to as well as hearing them. "Mr. Tavers. Hello, I am Mr. Snape, your substitute until your return. Do you know when you will be back?"

"Until my return?"

The voice reminded him of someone about Slughorn's age. "Yes, it seems as though Ms. Compton was happy to find someone who had some botanical training to take your classes. She had me pulled from Mrs. Ames' class to take yours today and has requested that I continue until your return." He thought about pressing for an answer to his question, but decided to let the other man's brain process the information that he had already provided, he was sick after all.

"You have botanical training? What was your major?"

_'Potions, but I'm not telling you that.'_ "My specialty is in biochemistry, focusing on finding organic molecules from plants and animals that can be used in the medical field to help improve current medicines. For this I have focused on botany and zoology so that I can comprehend what I am using and determine what would be the best organism to derive the affect that I am trying to achieve. The simple project that you currently have your students working on is very basic compared to my normal studies. In respect to your project, some of their leaves will not be ready to be removed from the presses tomorrow. I shall leave you a list of the ones that will have to remove them on Thursday so they do not loose points. Where is the fixative and mounting paper for the ones that are ready? Do you wish for them to type their final report or should they leave their reports with me tomorrow before they leave?"

Severus stopped for a moment to give the gentleman a chance to answer. He was tired of people questioning his ability to work with materials that he had focused intensely on for the last three years. Sure, they weren't cutting them up and including them into a bubbling cauldron, but it didn't change the fact that he knew plants like the back of his hand. He was heartily glad that he had come up with the "research group" that he told Mrs. Jameson he was working with since it allowed him a way to explain his training. He didn't notice the gasps from the others in the room with him.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line before Mr. Tavers started answering. "The fixative and mounting papers are in the cupboard behind my desk. I shall not be back until Monday, so don't worry about writing a list, just have all the finished projects on the counter edge near the supply cupboard. Please sort them according to class. The final report should be turned in before they walk out the door tomorrow and placed with their samples, so unless they type them tonight, they won't be able to. On Thursday they should be starting the notes on the anatomy of a stem. Do you think you can handle giving them notes on that? They are in a notebook in the second drawer right hand side of my desk, labeled "Botany Part B". There is also a lab that they need to do, looking at the stems through a microscope. It is also in the notebook. If you feel uncomfortable with running the lab, you could ask either Patterson or Wells to cover that part and you could watch their class."

Severus frowned slightly as he thought about his question. It would give him practice lecturing as well as controlling a laboratory. That would be a good experience for him. "I believe that I can handle both. You said your notes and the lab are in the notebook?"

"Yes."

"Good, that way I'll be sure not to go too in depth with them." A tap on his shoulder brought his attention to Ms. Zimmerman holding out her hand for the phone. "Ms. Zimmerman wants to talk to you."

Severus passed the phone over, took the last sips of his tea, then, ignoring the rest of the phone call, he headed back to his classroom. He would have a position until Friday. Smirking, he went to find the materials he would need for tomorrows part of the project and the notebook to review the notes.

It was during his hunt through the back cupboards that he found it. That it was even here amazed him. First, it told him how much Tavers was botanist enthusiast. Second, it told him how much the man did not understand what he had. You did not just leave an original Gessner's _Historia Plantarum _just sitting on a dusty classroom shelf in a public school. You just didn't.

His fingers trailed over the cover as he gently picked the book up very glad that he had a planning period. Flipping over the cover, he looked at the title page. The only other copy of this book that he had seen, the one that Master Dankworth had kept locked up in his private library, had been missing the first forty pages. Carefully flipping over to the next page, he devoured the words there. Gessner might not have been a wizard, but he had been an excellent herbalist and zoologists. This book had been one of the defining books of botany even though it had been published long after his death.

Holding the book carefully he found himself sitting in a student desk studying the book even as he planned to bring in parchment paper and a fountain pen so that he could copy the pages he was missing from the one he had copied from Dankworth without his knowledge. _'I wish that I could use a copying spell on it. It would make copying precious books like this so much easier. But those spells just weren't made with books in mind, never mind ones from the 1700s. Just think of all the money students could save on school books if they could just copy their peers.'_ When the bell rang signifying the next class, he put the book back where he found it.

At the end of the day Severus found out that meeting in the halls before and after school was most likely a teacher tradition, and that he was being included since he was out there. Once again Ms. Patterson was bouncing at his side, Ms. Zimmerman was leaning up against a wall looking a bit worn out, Ms. Wells was trying to find out where Ms. Patterson's class was in the material they were covering, and this time Ms. Vance joined them. They talked around him, not quite ignoring him, but as if giving him a moment to adjust to them. When the last student left the hall, it was Ms. Patterson who tried to latch onto his arm. He skillfully moved it out of her way without actually seeming to avoid her.

Patterson didn't register his avoidance as she bubbled out her words, seemingly as hyper now as she had been that morning. "Come on. We'll walk you up front to let Mrs. Turner know that you are going to be here the rest of the week."

He shot a questioning look at the four of them. "Surely you have something better to do than to escort me."

Zimmerman grinned at him. "Not really. This is the time we normally all go up together to check out our mailboxes, and the front office is on our way."

Turning on his heel he headed towards the front, flanked by the others. It was a weird feeling. Even when he was out with the other Death Eaters, he was always on the edges of the groups, but never inside. As they approached the office he saw that Patterson was trying not to laugh at something, her eyes darting from each of them. He felt his back stiffen and he blanked his face. He would only have to put up with her mockery until Friday.

Wells glanced over at the giggling blonde. "Okay... spit it out before you explode."

Severus cut his gaze over to her. Maybe he would get to hear what mocking thoughts she was having. Then he could develop a scathing set down.

Patterson's grin broadened into a full-fledged smile. "We're still _**T**__**he End**_."

Vance looked at her before letting her eyes roam over the groups. "Patterson, Snape, Vance, Wells, and Zimmerman... your right. Snape fits right in with us, since he is replacing Tavers for now." The rest of the group shot a collective grin toward the newest member of their group. "We knew you would fit right in, but this is even better than we expected."

Severus felt the tension in his shoulders relaxed._'They are certainly amused by the simplest things. To think they think I fit in because my last name starts with an S.'_

Shaking his head lightly, he let a smirk slip on his face. And for some reason they looked happy about that. By the time they made it to the office and had informed Mrs. Turner that he was going to be there the rest of the week, he was sure that they were going to be doing their best to drive him crazy between their well-meaning help and their strange thought patterns.

セブルススネイプ

Mrs. Jameson was once again waiting on his steps as he came home. Severus suffered her once over before she grinned at him.

"I bet they acted better today."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why do you think that?" He opened the door and followed her to the kitchen where he put on the kettle.

Jessica tilted her head slightly. "First, you look more energetic today. Second, your appearance would garner you more respect. You look like a teacher."

Severus nodded. "It did go better today. I was switched from math to science, Botany to be specific. I have discovered that it is easier to substitute for a subject that you understand."

Jessica grinned wryly at him. "Yes, that certainly makes a difference. Kids can tell if you know what you are talking about. And if you do, they have a higher chance of listening to you. So, was it an emergency switch?"

He nodded his head. "Mr. Tavers was unexpectedly absent today. The secretary, Mrs. Turner, asked for me to cover his first class, as the teacher I was substituting for was off at that time. I agreed, and then Ms. Compton found out that I understood what Mr. Tavers' class was doing. She got them to keep me there all day so they wouldn't have to come up with something for the class to do." He set her tea next to her elbow, already prepared the way she liked it. "He is going to be out the rest of the week, so they have asked me to cover his class."

Jessica caught a slight gleam in his eye. "Just to substitute, or did they ask you to actually teach since you know the material."

"Teach. I am to give notes as well as cover a lab. Some of the teachers in the department will be in there during the lab." He smirked slightly. They had told him that as he was heading out the door. Something about lab safety and law suits. They had to make sure that he understood how to be safe in a lab setting and how to keep students safe.

Jessica took a sip of her tea. "This is going to be good practice for you. It would only be better if we could get you on to supply somewhere. Okay, I'm going to run down some tips for lecturing, and then I have to run over to make supper."

Severus held up a hand. "Not for me though. The next couple of evening I have to focus on my research."

She frowned at him. "Every time you go see them, you never get any sleep. Make sure you get some rest."

"I'll do my best." He knew that he had a number of orders to fill by the weekend, and he was fairly certain that the Dark Lord was going to be calling them soon. He hoped that he would wait until the weekend. Taking a sip from his tea, he pushed a small plat of biscuits towards her as he listened to her advice.

セブルススネイプ

Dinner time found Severus with a sandwich in hand, crisps on a plate and a cup of tea resting on the small side table in his flat. The large lab table and two transfigured lab tables were taking up the center of the living room area. He was taking a small break, not that he could sit down, both his sofa and chair were currently lab tables. On the tables were six cauldrons, all bubbling merrily away. The sounds and the fumes were very relaxing. There was something about practicing your craft that made you feel at ease.

Glancing about the room, he narrowed his eyes. _'There it is again. That feeling... that there was something in the air. Almost as if there was magical energy traveling through it. I thought that __**that**__ was only associated with Hogwarts. But it is here too.'_

Severus frowned, walking about his cauldrons, checking the areas trying to sense if the energy he was feeling was interfering with them. It was a problem he had discovered at Hogwarts, and the reason he sat in the middle front desk every time he was in Potions. Areas of excess energy would cause the potions to react differently than they should. There had been a few areas like that at Master Dankworth's but not in the brewing area. The energy here almost felt like ward lines. _'I am not sensing wards am I... not to the point that the power lines are noticeable? I can understand sensing wards, people do that all the time when they pass through them, but to notice the power lines?'_ His eyes shifted about, trying to bring the energy fields into focus. He could not see a glimmer.

Holding backs a sigh he went back around the cauldrons to see how his potions were doing. He had a station per order and the ingredients were lined up in the individual prep areas. The three tables were split into two stations each by a colored line. Under each station was a potions storage box with a list that he was currently checking off as he placed the vials into the box. He was so lost into the rhythm of brewing that he lost track of time. He checked it as he cleaned the last cauldron as saw that it was approaching eleven at night. Shedding his robe, he draped it over the edge of the stool in his bedroom. Taking less than ten minutes, he crashed into bed. Three o'clock was coming early.

セブルススネイプ

Before Severus left the flat he transfigured a quill into a fountain pen and placed it, an inkwell, and some parchment into his old school bag with his lunch and a full thermos of tea. Slipping on a robe that had been transfigured into a suit jacket he apparated to an empty alley near the butcher shop. _'I'm going to have to go shopping soon for jackets so I can stop transfiguring them. Maybe some more shirts and trousers as well. I also have to finish off the basement potions lab. This flat thing has to stop. It would be so much easier to just go downstairs to brew a bit every evening.'_

He unlocked the back door with the key that Mrs. Timolin had entrusted to him once again. _'But sleeping in __**my bed**__ was so-o-o much better than that old thing at the house. I should move it into the master bedroom, and move my parents' furniture to the flat. Not that I want it there, but with my luck, Narcissa will try to go in there to change Draco and wonder where the bed is. Maybe I'll scurify it until I feel as if it is clean.'_

Setting his bag off to the side, he hung up is jacket, rolled up his sleeves slightly, making sure not to show off the Dark Mark, and got to work. The morning passed peacefully and he was soon heading to the school.

Surveying the room Severus made sure that all the materials that they students needed were set out and ready to use. Ms. Compton had stopped by earlier to leave the rosters for the day. With a slight nod to himself, he headed for the hall.

It took Alicia Patterson wrinkling her nose and tilting her head slightly as if she as trying to identify a scent to make him think about what robe he grabbed to transfigure that morning. Drawing in a deeper breath, he could detect the smell of pepper-up potions and stomach soother potions. There was the slightest hint of flobberworm and ground beetles. _'I grabbed the one off the stool... the one I was using last night. I will have to be a bit more careful.'_

"Snape... your research that you mentioned to Tavers yesterday... do use a lot of aromatics?" Alicia leaned a bit closer like she was attempting to identify the scents she smelled. "I just think I can recognize some of those smells... I used to help in a lab that specialized in aromatic chemicals." She snapped her eyes up towards his. "You were working on your research last night, right?"

Severus nodded slightly, realizing that they had heard and understood what he had said on the phone yesterday. "The group that I am working with will be meeting over the weekend to report our progress. A lot of the plants that I use do have some very permeating scents. No matter the amount of ventilation that is around, it does cling."

Emily Vance tipped her head to the side as she tried not to breathe too deeply. "The kids are going to _love_ your class today. Not that the scent is bad... but it is a bit pungent. Can you tell us a bit about your research?"

Tonya Zimmerman shook her head at Vance's inane question. "Of course he can't. They are still in the research and development stage. At this point you can't let out a single whiff of what you are trying to do. It is during the testing stage, once you have recorded everything that you have done, do you start telling people. That is unless you are one of the big companies that can protect your interests."

Severus felt a smirk escape as the other teacher answered for him. A quick glance towards his door showed students filing in.

Zimmerman looked up the hall. "Okay Vance, let's get back. You know that they are not allowed into the rooms when we are not there. Especially as today is lab day. Oh, that reminds me." She turned back around to face Snape. "Snape, we need to meet with you today right after school. If you are going to be running a lab, we have to make sure you're lab safety trained. Shouldn't take you more than fifteen minutes. Okay?"

Severus nodded. "We'll meet in this room, or should I come down to yours?"

"Come on down to mine so we can demonstrate how some of the safety equipment works. Not all of it is in your room, and if you need it mine is the closest with them." Vance piped up as she was heading towards her room.

"'Till after school then." Severus turned and watched the rest of the students file into the room.

The day went pretty much as he had planned. The students actually expected to turn in their reports and most of them did. There were about four groups whose leaves were not ready to mount, so they would finish that part tomorrow. Severus spent his planning period starting to copy the forty pages from the "_Historia Plantarum ". _It was during that time that Emily Vance had stopped by to see if he needed any help getting ready for the next day.

Severus had been careful drawing out the picture in the same detail that Gessner had done, making sure not to add any more lines than he had when Vance had come through the door. He hadn't even realized she was there until she spoke up.

"You know, that is what they make copy machines for."

Only years of practice not jumping when the Marauders attempted to scare him saved his picture. _'I need to be more alert to my surroundings. She should not have been able to sneak up on me.'_ Laying his pen down, he looked back at her. "A copy machine..." He had a vague idea what that was. "On this book... Do you know what this book is?"

Emily shook her head no. "Tavers doesn't either. He brought it in from a box of books he spent fifty pounds on at an estate sale. It was one of a collection he thought might be useful for his class. But he was talking of just cutting it up for its pictures as he can't figure out another use for it, or just getting rid of it. He can't read German nor does he have the time to translate it."

Severus did his absolute best to keep his face blank. _'Fifty pounds... less than fifty pounds for it. And he is thinking of cutting it up?'_ He slid a finger down the page he was currently copying. "I'll give him fifty for the book. It will save me from copying in. And depending on what is else was in the box, I might give him another fifty to a hundred."

Emily blinked at him for a moment. "Why?"

Severus looked back down at the pages. "Because it is useful to my research. It is almost as good of a primary resource as you can get now-a-days. That is why I was copying it."

Emily's eyes narrowed. "It's worth a lot more than that, isn't it?"

Severus tipped his head. "Depends on the buyer. Too some it is just junk."

"Then let's go call him, see if he'll accept the fifty and be willing to bring up the box next week. Surely you'll have a few moments next week to check them out." Emily gestured him out the door she was holding open.

Following her, Severus quickly started calculating how much money he might need to move over to his Muggle account. One quick phone call later, Severus was the proud owner of a 1750 Conrad Gessner's _Historia Plantarum _. He was to leave the money with Vance tomorrow. He had also found out that the slides that he needed for the lab tomorrow were located in a drawer in Ms. Wells' room.

After school he met in Vance's room for his lab safety meeting. He learned how to use a safety shower, a fire extinguisher, eye wash, fire blanket, sand for spilled chemicals, neutralizing acids with bases and vice versa, not to mention the basics on clothing and eye protections. He also learned about lab protocol, such as not eating or drinking in a lab, nor eating or drinking the lab materials.

A lot was to be review for him and Severus was glad that they had appeared on the A-level tests so he did have an idea of what they were talking about. Part of him wondered if he should implement some of these procedures in potions. It might make it a bit safer.

All in all they took twenty minutes to go over the material before escorting him up front with two notebooks safely tucked in his bag, the Botany Part B and a Lab Safety Manual. He left the _Historia Plantarum_ for now, not wanting it to be crushed or abused by the notebooks. He would take it home and then see Lucius about archival spells that could be used to preserve the book in a way that he could still use it. Lucius was sure to know something with the library at Malfoy Manor.

It was as Severus left the building that the Dark Mark started to burn. Turning quickly around, he called the Jameson's and told Thomas that he wasn't going to be home that evening. He didn't need them worrying about him. Stepping back outside of the school he found a place and apparated to his flat, changed into his robes and mask and headed out. He was hoping he wouldn't be too late.


	9. 9:The Expected, the Annoying and the une

_Chapter 9: The Expected, the Annoying and the Unexpected_

Severus was glad he was not the last to appear, but it did make him wonder what Avery was doing since he had time to make a phone call and change robes before he came. Pushing all thoughts of _His Place_ from his mind, he pulled up memories of his flat, grateful that he had spent the night there last night working. He didn't want to slip up and talk about the wrong location. Lucius slid into the circle next to him. They were both in the second ring. The inner circle was before them, already kneeling down before their Lord. They briefly made eye contact. Today they would approach the Dark Lord with their idea of Severus letting Dumbledore think he was a spy for him.

Voldemort looked over his group of followers and let a self-satisfied smirk settle on his face. These were some of the best wizards, both young and old, and they were waiting on his command. Gesturing to his inner circle for them to stand, he looked at Crouch, Jr. "Barty, how is the Ministry doing?" This started off a series of reports on the state of the Wizarding world.

Severus was sure that this was what a board meeting with the Minister must feel like. Well, maybe not as fear filled, the Minister wasn't known for flinging Unforgivables about, but the endless hours of status reports. At least ministry workers got to sit down.

Once the Dark Lord had listened to the reports from his minions, he let his smirk slide off his face. He looked over the group that were awaiting his directions and spoke. "A prophecy was brought to my attention a while back. Normally, I would not pay close attention to the ramblings of a false Seer, and this one I was going to ignore as well. But Dumbledore has accepted it as it pertains to my demise. The old fool must be grasping at straws. Since he is accepting it, we should see if we can…ruin his day."

Severus felt the agreeance surge through the group though all were careful not to make a sound. Shifting a minuscule amount, he positioned himself to see the entire inner circle and most of the second ring. He had excelled at reading body language a long time ago, so even though their faces were covered he could identify most of the people in those two rings and had a good idea of what they were feeling at that moment. Most of them were in complete accord with the Dark Lord. There was one or two in the second ring who were thinking that this was a waste of time. They had a resigned set to their shoulders.

Voldemort continued with his speech. "I need all those with connections with St. Mungo's and the Ministry to determine what male children were born at the end of July. One of these, according to this laughable excuse of a vision, is to be my downfall. We shall take it upon ourselves to end their miserable existence before Dumbledore makes it hard for them. He would try to make them live up to these false ramblings. And that would be too much for such a young one to bear." His tone was laced with false sympathy.

Severus waited to see if he would be singled out as the bearer of the prophecy. He hoped not, it was one mistake he wished he could change. He already knew of one male child that fit the description, and that was Lily's son. Realizing that the Dark Lord could go after the Lily and her baby was his reason for seeking out Dumbledore and switching sides. Until that moment, he figured that he would live with the mistake he made, make the most of it, and eventually accept the consequences. He had carefully attempted to help those he could and stayed in the background to the best of his ability. The prophesy had been the exception to that rule. He had been waiting for his death or arrest. That all changed when he had to protect Lily. It didn't matter if she knew it was him or not, she just needed to know to watch her back.

Voldemort's eyes brushed over the semi-circular rings of followers until they landed on Severus. He weighed the options available to him. Should he bring the young man forward and reward him for the information that they could use to make Dumbledore's day worse, or should he let his spy rest in ignominy. Severus had already made a name for himself amongst the inner circle. They respected his potion ability, even his potions master, albeit grudgingly, but they were a little put off by the young man's demeanor. It would be interesting to see what they would do if he raised Severus to be one of their numbers. He let the slightest bit of a frown wrinkle his forehead as he considered that. Not many knew that Snape was his spy, only those who had to know; those who were on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts. He decided to keep him in the second string a bit longer. No need to bring the spy into the scrutiny of the rest of them. He let his gaze drift off to the others in the circle as he began speaking.

"This week-end we shall be raiding in a muggle town. We shall be looking for any mudbloods and any witch or wizard that has left the Wizarding world. Be prepared for my call. You may leave." With a simple way of his hand he dismissed them.

Severus looked over at Lucius. Both of them knew it was chancy to approach the Dark Lord, especially when his mood was as ambivalent as it was this evening. This encounter to go either way. Black eyes met gray; they were going to attempt it. They both approached him and waited on him to notice them.

Voldemort looked over at his spy. Surely, he wouldn't have anything to report yet. "Severus… Lucius… you wished to speak to me?"

Severus nodded while curling his fingers around the cuff of his robe. "My Lord, Lucius brought it to my attention that there is a chance that Dumbledore would find out that I am carrying your mark. If he did, he could either turn me in, or believe I am a spy and make sure that I receive false information. Neither of these options is conducive to our plans."

Voldemort simply raised an eyebrow and waited for the young man to continue. His minions knew better than to present a possible problem without having some sort of solution.

"Lucius and I would like your opinion on our possible solution to the problem. Do you think that Dumbledore would fall for the idea that I am repentant, and would be willing to spy on you for his side? That way he would be aware of the mark, plus I would not have to hide anything but my true allegiance from him. I can also bring back to him any information that you'd want him to know."

Narrowing his eyes, Voldemort met Severus' and used a silent _Legilimens_ to see what his spy was thinking. Surely, he wasn't truly planning on shifting sides.

Severus barely kept his eyes from widening as he felt something invade his mind. In that moment he knew that the Dark Lord had the ability to read minds. He carefully kept his desire to serve the Dark Lord towards the front, burying all that he had been working on the last couple of weeks. He also allowed images of his potion brewing to invade his thoughts, to almost take over, as to be expected of him.

"And why should he believe you had a change of heart?" Voldemort waited to see what images appeared in the potion swamped brain that he was looking into. Severus' ability to focus on one thing was what made him want the young man as a follower. Because, what Severus focused on he typically achieved.

The answer Severus had told Lucius came to mind. "Dumbledore has me training in a small town close to a lot of muggles, in a school for mudbloods that do not want to go to Hogwarts." His let contempt lace his words. "He wishes me to learn how to teach there before being at Hogwarts. I am a bit worried that he suspects me since he has placed me so far away from him and the school. Potions are not taught there, as potions masters are hard to find, at least ones willing to teach. I wonder if he is trying to test my loyalties, or to make me question my allegiance so that I would turn to him." Unbidden memories of the botany class he taught that day came to mind as well as the hall quartet. "I am willing to stay there and work with that filth just to prove my loyalty to him so that I can get closer for you, My Lord." He let his old feelings, ones that he had before his change of heart, to fill him. "But I was thinking that we might use this to our advantage and let the old man think he has succeeded." He barely held in the sigh of relief when he felt the intrusion leave his mind. He now had something else to study. There was obviously some sort of mind magic that he needed to learn about. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, he knew he needed to stay focused on the here and now.

"Yes… that might just work. You are right to be concerned, for him to have sent you away from him is suspicious. I think you have the right way to go. The old man is one for second chances. Go see him tonight and inform him of the raid I have planned. Of course you have no idea where it will be, but you know it will be in a muggle area. Make him believe that since you have been interacting with those mudbloods" He practically spat the word out. "that you have had a change of heart. He won't change where he has you yet, he will wait until the end of the school year. But this should bring you more into contact with his plans, and it will allow me to feed certain bits of information to him." The dark haired man paused a bit, looking at the blond that was still standing quietly next to the potions master.

"Lucius, you helped to develop this plan?"

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius bowed slightly.

"You are proving as resourceful as your father was."

The words were spoken with praise sounding in the undertones. Lucius did his best not to visible preen.

"Now, Severus, since you are currently teaching, that means I should not call you out of class. That would make Dumbledore more suspicious, and once you are teaching at Hogwarts it would mess with the training of my future followers. If you feel a summons during school hours, you should report to me by nine thirty at night. And since Dumbledore is keeping you from your potions, he is most likely watching to see what ingredients you are buying. Do be careful not to make him suspicious. The man knows that he cannot keep a potions master from brewing, and when given free time, that master will brew what he likes. So, you are under orders to stay away from dark potions unless you get the materials from me." He let his eyes narrow dangerously, warning the young man that he was serious. "And Severus, I need you to assist Master Ainsworth with a few potions. He is currently researching a project for me." He summoned a list and handed it to the young potions master. "I need you to complete these by next weekend, as you will be involved with the raid this weekend. You may get the darker ingredients from the potions cabinet. I have let Ainsworth know that you are allowed."

Severus took the list and scanned over it. Most were simple healing potions, but there were a number of darker torture potions on there as well. He would definitely be visiting the cabinet, but mainly because he didn't want to spend his own money on the potions. The Dark Lord's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Also, Severus, it wouldn't do for you to appear before Dumbledore unharmed. You will have an easier time of it if he thinks you stood up for the filth and were tortured for it. Of course, you have to convince him you were forgiven for the outburst, but I'm sure you can come up with something." With that he flicked his wand casting the Cruciatus Curse.

Severus fell to the ground, a scream ripping its way out of his throat as he thrashed about. After the first scream he refused to let another sound out. He wasn't sure how long he was under the curse, but he was trembling and could barely stand when it was done.

The Dark Lord's eyes raked over him. "There… that is a perfect image to get his sympathy. Now, go get your ingredients and off with you to Dumbledore's. You need to hurry, it is a school night." There was just a hint of mockery in his tone as he said the last sentence.

Doing his best to control his trembling, Severus headed towards the potions store closet with Lucius walking close to him. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to face Master Ainsworth. The man didn't like him since he refused to be his apprentice. He was in luck, the other potions master was not around. Once he had retrieved the ingredients, and a few extra that were not as a controlled substance as the ones he was sure the Dark Lord meant, they both headed out to the apparition point.

"Severus, let me take the ingredients back to my place and you can come pick them up sometime tomorrow. It wouldn't do for Dumbledore to find them on your person." Lucius looked over his friend wishing that there was some sort of pain killer that worked to minimize the pain from the Cruciatus Curse. There was none, and it would also ruin the Dark Lord's plan.

Severus passed him the bag that he had transfigured. "I'll pick them up tomorrow afternoon, or you can bring them by the flat. I have potions I wanted to brew, and I can just add these to the rotation. As long as the raid isn't until the afternoon, I can stay up and finish them. They aren't that complicated. I'll floo call you to let you know when to bring them."

Lucius nodded as he accepted the bag. As he did he brushed his fingers across the invisible silver bracelet. It was more to assure himself that Severus was still wearing it than to remind his friend it was there, but he would only tell Severus it was a reminder if asked. With a last fair well nod both of the disapparated to their next destination.

セブルススネイプ

Severus tried not to stumble when he finally appeared at the gates of Hogwarts. Apparating while recovering from the Cruciatus Curse was something he had a feeling that he was going to have to get used to. Not that he wanted to. With a moment to himself as he walked up to the school, he let his mind wonder over what had occurred at the meeting, or actually, after the meeting. _'He was in my mind. Has he ever done that before and I never noticed? Grandma Ann was always going on about organizing your mind so that you could notice things and recall things better. I'm not sure she meant noticing others invading your mind, but I wonder if it worked for that, too.'_

She had trained him to do that at an early age. It was the only reason he had made it through doing both A-level and NEWT level work. It had helped him with his potion mastery, as well. Yes, there were many who stopped training after three years, but they were typically the ones who ran the apothecaries. A potions brewer typically studied for five years. A full fledged master, especially one who scored as high as he had on the test, normally took eight to ten years. He had to keep his mind organized, every fact neatly recorded in its own book, stuck in its own corner, color coded so that he could think of the color and then draw out the right fact. Robin egg blue was A-levels, midnight blue was GCSEs, powder blue was primary, and if it was a shade of green then it was from the Wizarding world. Potions were a brown. Grandma Ann's spice rack had been color coded as had her pantry and her recipe book. He had just blended her mental system with her color system over time to make it so he could store more information. The statement her "ghost" made when it greeted him at his door was very much her. Maybe she was right. An organized house did lead to an organized mind. As he had been cleaning up the house he had been cleaning up and reorganizing his thoughts. "Neatening up his brain" as she would call it. Maybe that was why he was able to detect the Dark Lord's intrusion. It was because he knew what should be there. _'I wonder if Dumbledore can also do this mind reading thing. I need to do some serious research about this and how to defend from it. There is no way I can let the Dark Lord know about my true loyalties, and I don't want either of them to know about Spinner's End. And He almost saw it tonight. I hope that he doesn't track down the kids and teachers at Stoner. That would put him way to close to home.' _

Slipping in the main doors, he headed up to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore didn't trust him much yet, he was sure of that, and he hoped that this did not damage the trust that he did have. _'Then again, the old man might try to read my mind as well to see if I am trustworthy. Though neither seems to be worried about the other doing it.' _

As Severus approached the gargoyle, he wondered what the password was. Stopping in front of it, he waited to see if the Headmaster would know he was there and let him in or if he would have to find a way to let him know he was there. Taking a deep breath he tried to keep his limbs from trembling. As long as he was moving he could ignore the minor tremors running through his arms and legs, while standing still it was harder.

Raising up his arm, he gave up on waiting and tapped on the gargoyle's head. That was when he noticed he was still in his Death Eater robes. _'Mistakes Severus... they are things you can not afford.'_

Glaring at his robe he wished he could transfigure it into a normal looking one, but he knew that they were spelled against transfiguration. He figured the Dark Lord didn't want anyone escaping being known as his followers._ 'Even though it would be good not to get caught. I guess he doesn't want us disowning him. Not that that is easy to do with the mark on our arms. The robe is just another form of control.'_

Glancing down the hallway he hoped that no-one would come. He wasn't sure how he would explain this. And he wasn't going to remove it because his outfit was decidedly too muggle and would raise questions with Dumbledore he didn't want to deal with. Tapping the gargoyle gently again, he asked it to let the Headmaster know that he was there. It was a few minutes until the gargoyle moved and he was allowed onto the moving stairwell. Stopping at the door, he pulled himself together the best he could, doing his best not to show the trembling.

When the door opened, he peered into the dimly lit office. "Severus, my dear boy, do come in. What brings you here this time of night?"

Severus slipped though the door his eyes taking in every detail he could as he approached his newest master. He noted that the man's eyes were not as twinkling as normal and he looked a bit tired. The twinkle dimmed even further when the blue eyes took in what he was wearing. He stopped in front of the desk. "Headmaster, I've just come from a Meeting and felt the need to report to you what I have done."

Dumbledore tried to keep the frown off his face. What could have Severus done that he needed to alert him? He could understand giving him information, but he didn't expect that to happen in person. Actually, they had not discussed how he would pass information to the Order. He had to buy a few moments of time to consider all the possibilities. Severus had caught him by surprise once, when he came to plead for Lily's safety; he didn't want it to happen again. "Would you care for some tea and biscuits?"

Severus blinked as he tucked his hands further into the robes sleeve. It was getting harder to control the shaking. There was no way he could hold a cup of tea without making a mess. "No thank you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore conjured up a tea tray anyway and fixed himself a cup. "If you are certain. Now, what have you done that needs to be brought to my immediate attention."

He glanced back at the robes. As he looked he noticed a faint trembling around Severus' shoulders. Was the boy scared? He could understand why, but surely he made it clear that there was nothing to be scared of. _'Well, he'll have to learn over time.'_

"In an attempt to block some possible problems, I asked the Dark Lord if I could act as your spy. To have you think that I have changed sides. Basically, what I have really done. This will allow you and I to be observed in close conversation, as well as you allowing me different forms of leeway, such as leaving the grounds on short notice, without causing remark to the Dark Lord." He tried to keep the frown off his face as he remembered the mental intrusion he had felt during that moment. _'Maybe I should bring it up to Dumbledore, but would he worry that the Dark Lord did not find anything incriminating? Would he know how to protect against it, or even what it is? Of course he would, he is Dumbledore.'_

Albus took a sip of his tea. That was quick thinking and well planned out. "A good idea, my boy. And I am to assume you are here tonight to convince me that you are currently changing sides?" When Severus nodded he let a smile bloom across his face. "And what are you supposed to use as your reason for this?"

Severus decided not to tell him about the lie he had been spreading in his name. Lucius would most likely never mention it to anyone but Narcissa, and the only other person to know was the Dark Lord, and he just could not see _him_ gossiping about his minions. "I was allowed to create whatever reason I saw useful, but I am to tell you about the raid that we are doing on Saturday."

Albus looked back at him sharply, the biscuit he just picked up forgotten in his fingers. "Raid? Is it real one?"

Severus nodded. "It is. We do not know the exact time or location, but it is to happen on Saturday, and it is to be in a muggle area, a place that has a number of muggleborns as well as witches and wizards that have decided to leave our world. Other than that, there are a number of followers in the ministry that were reporting on the state of the government as well as higher ups at St. Mungo's, Durmstrang, and various others reporting on what was occurring at their locations. Mostly the ministry. He finally brought up the prophesy, and is currently looking into the children that would fit the description. He has his Ministry and St. Mungo's followers looking into it. The Dark Lord also asked me to brew some basic potions as well as a few dark potions, ones mainly used to torture, while his potions master, Ainsworth, completes some research for him. Unfortunately, I am not privy to what Master Ainsworth is researching." He refrained from mentioning the animosity between them.

Severus paused for a moment before he decided to ask about the mind magic. "The only other thing to note was that while I was asking for permission to pretend to be your spy, I felt something different in my head." At Dumbledore's worried frown, Severus wondered if it was a good idea to mention this.

Albus frowned, worrying that somehow Severus had given all away when Voldemort had _Legilimens_ him. "Why don't you have a seat?" He gestured to the comfy arm chair in front of his desk. He noticed that Severus had been standing next to it this entire time.

Severus gratefully sank into the chair. He wasn't sure how much longer his legs were going to be able to hold out.

"What images did you see while you felt this intrusion?" Albus' watched his face carefully.

"I felt it, so I figured that it must be some spell that the Dark Lord was doing to test my loyalty, so I brought to the forefront of my mind thoughts of being loyal to him and of brewing potions. One time the thoughts of teaching students came up, but that was it. Is there a spell to read minds, and if so, is there a way to block it?" He met the decidedly not twinkling eyes of the Headmaster.

Albus took a bite of his biscuit before he answered. "Yes, there is to both. _Legilimens_ is the spell to enter the mind, and to Occlude is to block the invasion. You sound like you did quite well at the latter. Would you mind if I attempted to enter your mind and you show me what you did to Voldemort?"

Severus contemplated his request. _'If I make sure he doesn't see any blue books then it should be okay. I also cannot let him see the reason that the Dark Lord gave me to give him. Nor the Cruciatus.' _He nodded in agreeance.

Albus looked deep into the dark eyes, wondering if this boy could be a natural Occlumens. "_Legilimens._"

Severus felt the light push once again into his mind. He carefully pushed the thoughts that he had used with the Dark Lord to the front, hiding the botany class and showing instead one of his own thoughts on how it would be to stand in front of a potions class.

Albus refrained from turning his back and washing his hand of the boy right then and there. He forced himself to remember that he asked him to show what he had shown Voldemort. Taking a moment to calm himself, he spoke. "Okay, now, if you don't mind, don't attempt to show me anything. Let me feel your mind the way it normally is." He knew that this was going to be showing the ultimate trust, but he felt the need to ask.

Severus paused for a moment before deciding he needed to do as the Headmaster asked. He was sure if he refused that Dumbledore would never trust him again, and as a double spy he needed his trust. But first he buried all information about _His Place_ into the very back and lowest depths of his mind. "Yes, sir." He relaxed his control and let the Headmaster do what he wanted.

Albus looked about amazed. There, neatly organized, was all the thoughts of this young man. Out in front was his true allegiance, and the fact that the only reason the boy was sitting in the chair across from him was Lily. Rifling just a bit, he came across Severus warning soon to be victims, and the Cruciatus Curse that he had experience not an hour ago.

"My dear boy..." He stopped his sympathetic words at that moment, realizing that Severus didn't want them. _'That was why his shoulders were shaking. He is probably in a lot of pain right now.'_ The boy hadn't even wanted him to know about it. "Okay, now I want you to push me out of your mind, any way you can. Just get me to leave."

Severus frowned slightly before imagining marching up to his unwanted visitor, taking him by the arm and escorting him outside what he pictured as his front door. Dumbledore tried not to let him, but he succeeded in pushing him out of his mind's door, stepping out himself and shutting it behind him. Severus stopped as he stood on his mind's front porch, watching the other man's mind leave.

Albus stared at the young man before him._ 'Yes... a natural alright. Of course I didn't give my strongest effort, but I wasn't going that easy on him either.'_ Sipping his tea, he noticed that it had gone cold. "So, what did you imagine to get me out. You seemed to have a specific thought in mind."

Severus smirked. "Escorting an annoying guest out of my home." The twinkle in the older man's eyes came back full force.

With a wave of his hand, Dumbledore summoned a book from his shelf. "You should study this. It talks about both Occlumency and Legilimency. I think it will help you. Throughout the summer I will be testing your defenses. This will be the only warning you will have that I will be trying to get into your mind. Unfortunately, Voldemort doesn't give warning from what you are saying, so I need to know that you are ready to defend yourself quickly. Once you prove to be successful at keeping me out at all time, I will stop."

Severus held the book in his hand. _'More homework... I have potions to catch up on, potions to make for the Dark Lord, this book to study, and I need to be ready to give a lecture tomorrow as well as a lab.' _ Holding back a sigh, he decided it was time to end this meeting. "If that is all, I think it would be prudent for me to leave before anyone else decides to arrive."

Abus nodded in agreement. "I would recommend using the floo. That way your current outfit won't garner unnecessary attention. You can use it to report to me from now on. Just call and ask to come through. I can open it for you."

Standing slowly, so as to make sure his legs would hold him, he thanked the Headmaster and flooed to his flat.

Stepping out into his living room he noticed that the three cauldrons that were still on the tables were ready. _'That's right, they should just now be finishing their twenty four hour curing time period. It is time to bottle them. I should also make up the couple of paste infusions that I need. I already have the base so I just need to warm it up and add the rest of the ingredients. If I start them now, they should be done by time I have finished bottling the three cauldrons.' _

He dropped the book Dumbledore had given him next to his school bag. Reaching for a clean cauldron, he noticed that he hands were still shaking like a leaf. Not bothering to hold back his sigh, he headed for his potions cupboard. It was late, he was tired, and he still had too much to do before he could go to bed.

'_It is in here somewhere.'_ He rifled through the bottles._ 'There is it is.'_ He grabbed a dark blue potion and shook it gently in the bottle. It would do nothing for the pain, but it would stop the tremors. Master Dankworth would have had his hide if he had known that Severus had been taking the anti-shaking potion while he was sick with the flu two years ago. It was a bit out of date, but it would probably still work. And it wouldn't hurt him if it didn't.

Slowly the shakes lessened. Deciding that they would most likely not quit, he started on his potions, making sure to be extra careful so he wouldn't spill anything. An hour later he crashed into bed, positive that the morning was going to be coming way too soon.

セブルススネイプ

Morning came bright and early as Severus apparated to the alley behind Mrs. Timolin's shop. He had pulled the robe he had transfigured out of the back of his wardrobe, and had tucked a couple of stimulate potions as well as a pain killer into a pocket so that he could make it through the day. His muscles weren't twitching anymore, but they still hurt and he was still wiped out.

Opening the door, he set his bag down, hung up his jacket, and then propped up the botany notebook on the window sill, using a charm to keep it in place and to turn the pages for him. He was the only one there at this time of the morning so he wasn't worried about anyone seeing him using magic. Not that he wanted to use too much magic here, but he also knew that the ministry was not monitoring as strongly at this time in the morning either. _'That is one bonus to Death Eater meetings.'_ Mixing up the spices, he read over the notes that he had to present later today. He was done reviewing and internalizing what he needed to say by time Mrs. Timolin arrived.

Setting the prepared sausages down in front of her, he mentally readied himself for a confrontation he wasn't sure he was going to win. There were only a few people in this world he had problems denying anything to. They were Lily, The Jameson's and Mrs. Timolin. Mr and Mrs. Jameson had practically taken over raising him, asking about his grades and such; Mrs. Timolin had been like a stern aunt, making sure he knew to work for his food and money, and that tough could be fair, not only vicious. Lily and Thomas had been like his brother and sister for the longest time. "Mrs. Timolin, I really appreciate all that you have done for me recently…"

She interrupted him before he could continue. "But you need some time off." She took in his quickly hidden surprised look. She had known him too long for her not to spot it. "I know I have had you in here too many days, especially since you are working at the school as well. How about I give you this Saturday as a day off but you must premix your spices so that they can be just added to the meat before you leave on Friday. Then, if you will premix two days worth of spices for your sausages on Sunday before you leave, you can come in on Wednesday and Thursday. That way you can have Monday and Tuesday off. And we'll alternate you having Friday and Saturday off every other week. So, this week you'll have Saturday but work Friday, and then next week you'll have Friday, but work Saturday."

Severus glared at her as she over explained what she meant. "I am not dense. I understood it the first time." He bit back the rest of his retort as she started to glare at him. There was no need to take his tiredness out on her.

"And that is why we are going to do this. Don't think I hadn't noticed that you bit off more than you can chew. I know I forced you into working all these hours, and now I am changing it." A small grin slipped onto her face as the tired one before her relaxed in what she knew was his grateful look. He had always got that look when she showed that she was paying attention to him and actually cared. "As much as I really enjoy having you here, I think you will enjoy teaching better. So, you need to give it your best shot. And Jessica said something about you being committed to a research team that likes to work nights as well." The look she sent him was asking him to confirm this.

Biting back a sigh, Severus decided that everybody was going to know about his fictional research in the medical field. Maybe he would really start researching something. He could research a potion to counter act the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, as it seems he was doomed to experience it. "Yes, I am working with a group from my old school."

Not a lie there, he could easily test his potions on the other Death Eaters if he wanted to. Most of them would never realize that was what he was doing. "We have just recently finished one research project and we are currently working on another." '_There, that way I can tell Mrs. Jameson that we sold the rights to the last one to another research group, and that is how I have the money to pay for school in case the scholarships don't pan out. And I can explain spending fifty pounds on a book.' _

He watched as the older blonde folded her arms and increased her glare. Her grin was a thing of the past. "And you were going to tell me that you were essentially working three jobs when?"

He raised an eyebrow and his tone was scathing as his tiredness won out over his manners. "And I am supposed to report all my doings to you?"

As her glare deepened, Severus realized where he learned his from. He had always thought he got his glares from Grandma Ann. Maybe his lighter ones, but all the rest came from the lady currently cutting him down with one that he was prone to use on inner circle Death Eaters that were being stupid. Returning the glare he refused to back down.

Sandra Timolin fought to keep the smile off her face. This was the young man she helped to create. He was tough, hard, and wouldn't back down when he thought he was right. He was able to accept right and wrong, and fix his mistakes, but hated to be told what to do. He was resilient. She had seen all those traits in him when she had first convinced him to start working for her when he left primary. She had worked hard to polish those characteristics, and it had obviously paid off if he could return her glare back at her. She almost laughed as he did. Not even her real son would do that. Instead of laughing she increased her glare. There was no reason to get soft on him now. "Do not take that tone with me, young man."

Severus noted the newest glare and knew he had more to learn. Folding his arms, he tried to let his own glare deepen to the level she had. He could tell he had somewhat succeeded by the pride that was lurking in the back of her eyes. "You didn't answer my question. Mrs. Jameson is already keeping tabs on everything I do, and I know that you keep in regular contact with her. So, I do not see the necessity of telling you as well. That would be redundant and make your gossip sessions useless as well as boring."

She leaned forward a bit, putting her face into his personal space. "Fine." The word was almost spat at him. The rest of what she said came out in a biting tone. "But since I only talk with Jessica twice a week, you are going to have to let me know when you get this worn down again. Call me and let me know you are taking the morning. Tell me that your co-researchers kept you up too late and you need the extra hour or two of sleep. Do Not step in here about ready to fall out from lack of sleep. Especially if you have to work at the school later." She leaned back, her gaze clearly stating that she knew he was smart enough not to disagree with her.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he nodded slowly to show his assent.

At that moment, Timothy came through the door. Both of them looked at him, glares raking him over. The young man stopped, feeling pinned to the ground.

It was Severus who spoke first. If Mrs. Timolin would not explain to the boy the error he was making, then he would."When are you going to learn to be on time? Or is your watch's time off so that you think you are here at the correct time? Surely, after the number of times you have been late, you would have realized that there is a difference between your time piece and the time clock. You should know to compensate for the difference. Or are you really that much of a dunderhead?" With that he turned back to his work table to start on the next meat he needed to prepare for the front display case.

Sandra couldn't help the grin that slipped on her face. Hearing Severus set someone down sounded right. Even she could not match him in that department. She wiped it off her face by time Timothy looked at her. "You might as well start in the front today. Snape is in a mood to take anyone apart." She smirked as the boy fled.

Neither Severus nor Mrs. Timolin spoke to each other the rest of the morning, not until he was heading out the door. She handed him a piece of paper which held only a phone number. "Just in case you've lost it. Don't forget what I said."

Folding the paper, he shoved it into his coat pocket. "Yes, ma'am" He knew the only reason he had gotten away with a nonverbal answer last time was because they were interrupted. Tightening his grip on his bag he headed off to Stoner.

セブルススネイプ

Tired and cranky. That was how he felt as he opened the door to the classroom. Setting his bag on the floor behind the desk, he pulled out the notebook to put back in the desk drawer. It was then that he noticed that he had brought the book that Dumbledore had given him to read. _'Something to do on planning that hopefully will keep me awake.'_ Setting the notebook on the desk, he decided to leave it out so that he could refer to it during the class. Turning to the board he held a full debate with himself about erasing the notes that Tavers had left there. He finally convinced himself that he needed to write the notes down as he gave them, and that Tavers would expect to see them on the board when he returned.

With the board cleaned, the microscopes and slides out ready to go, and the lab sheets set on the edge of the prep table he felt ready to start his class. Slipping his hand into his coat pocket, he took out the stimulate potion and took a small swig, and then took one from the pain killer as well. Now he was ready.

Once he was in the hall, he crossed over to Ms. Wells door. "Good Morning, Ms. Wells."

She smiled up at him. "Morning, Snape. We'll eventually keep you here long enough that you will get into the same bad habit as the rest of us and call us only by our last names, forgetting the title."

He raised an eyebrow at that assumption. "I was wondering why the students were doing a lab before they take notes on this new section. What could they possible get out of it?"

Ms. Zimmerman answered from behind him. "It's called inquiry. We want to know what they can get out of it. They have to be able to deduct something, if nothing else a bit of what it looks like. You can then refer to the lab during your notes. I'll be hanging around most of first block to make sure all goes well. If you pass my standards, then you will most likely be on your own for the rest of the day. Well, except for Compton, she said she was going to show up during her off period to observe you as well."

Severus closed his eyes briefly. Today was not a day he wanted to be observed during. He was doing something new and he was on a short fuse for his temper. These two things did not bode well. _'But then again, being observed will make me more mindful of how I am acting, so it might be a good thing.'_ Opening his eyes back up, he looked at her. "You are observing me? Then I ask for a candid report on how I do. I want to hear all the things that I do incorrect, and then ideas on how to improve. We could discuss this over lunch?"

"Are you sure that you want that to be your lunch time conversation?" Ms. Patterson joined in. "Zimmerman is not known to pull her punches when it comes to something like this. She will lay it out there no matter how it hurts your feelings."

Severus nodded. "Might as well hear it then so I can try to correct things by the end of the day and Mrs. Compton come to see me."

"Point." Was Vance's entire view of his response.

Patterson smiled slightly. "Then maybe we should all make a point to come observe you so we can all give you a bit of input."

Severus wondered briefly what he was getting himself into, but remembered that he wanted them to be his temper controller today. "That might be a good idea."

"Then make sure that there is a desk for us. I'll be sure to stop by and see what I can see." Patterson's smile broadened as Wells and Vance nodded in agreement.

And that was how he ended up under observation all day. First class went by fairly quickly. He remembered what Ms. Wells and had suggested about the microscopes. The students needed a brief review on how to use them. Luckily, they _refreshed_ him on how to use them yesterday afternoon.

When he had started the notes, he remembered what Mrs. Jameson had said. He needed to speak in his normal tones or softer. He also had to be sure to write the information on the board, but he was to understand that writing on a chalkboard was vastly different than on paper. It was an acquired skill, which he had yet to learn. That meant the students might not be able to read his handwriting. Both the students and he had persevered and finished the notes. He did his best not to go into more detail than they needed, and forced himself not to mention any thing about potions. That was hard considering he was starting to run on autopilot by the time the last class before lunch finished.

As Severus entered the staff room, he was feeling worn and his head was starting to hurt. The day was going well, so far. He had yet to chew out a student, and had not had anyone get hurt in the lab. Sitting at the table, he pulled out the apple he had grabbed that morning for lunch. With the stimulate, he knew his stomach would not hold anything else down. Even his normal tea was missing, all he had was water. Reaching into his pocket he touched the pain killer vial before remembering where he was at. It was going to have to wait until lunch was over.

EmilyVance looked at what he was eating and then glanced at the others. They had all wondered if he was feeling okay. He behavior had been a bit off today. There was a bit more bite escaping than he normally let through. "Were you running late this morning?" She pointedly looked at his apple.

Severus met her eyes and then glanced about the others. He noticed that they were waiting on his answer. "Just a bit. I had to stay up late working on negotiations."

Patricia Wells pushed one of her sandwiches over to him. "You need to eat more than that apple. We've all seen what you consider lunch, and that is not going to last you today. So, can we finally learn what you were researching? Its sale was what you were negotiating, wasn't it?"

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Severus pushed her sandwich back towards her. "And I can't tell you as they put a secrecy clause into the deal. We cannot reveal any information about it for another year. But I will say it was worth the hours we spent on it."

There. The ground work was laid for getting Mrs. Jameson to know that he had actually made some money off his research. And he had, it was just for his potions that he had already patented.

"Are you sure you won't take it? I have a number of snacks in my drawer, so I'll be fine. You normally eat a lot more." Patricia gestured to the ham sandwich that was resting between them.

Emily pointed towards the tea pot in the corner of the room. "And we have tea here if you want to make some. You have time as you are off next period."

Severus closed his eyes to block the stabbing pain that was starting to make its way through his arms and legs. Once again, he wondered how long the Dark Lord had kept him under the curse. Putting that thought aside, he opened his eyes, picked up his apple and tried to think of a way he could take the pain killer right now instead of waiting.

Tonya Zimmerman looked closely at him. "You have a migraine starting, don't you?"

Severus lifted his eyes from the place on the table where he was staring. That was as good excuse as any. "It has been threatening all morning. I won't be able to take any more medicine for it until after lunch, so... can we now leave this subject?" When they nodded, he continued. "The lunch time conversation was supposed to be about your observations in my class. You were supposed to be scathingly telling me all that I did wrong so that I can learn from this and not make the same mistakes when Mrs. Compton comes to see me." He smirked as the quartet grinned.

Tonya started. "That's easy. First, you need to watch them a bit more in lab, and make sure that they are wearing their safety equipment. It doesn't matter if they are just using microscopes and slides. One of those slides can shatter and glass can go straight into their eye."

Severus raised an eyebrow. That was a bit paranoid, but he would do it. Safety gear was not something he normally thought about, as there was none used in a potions lab.

Alicia Patterson piped in. "Now when they are actually focusing the scope they don't need the goggles on, but other than that, they should be wearing them. Especially when they are making their wet mount slides. But you did keep them focused on what they were supposed to be doing."

"You did a good job reminding them how to use the scopes, and helping those that needed it with focusing." Patricia tapped her finger on the edge of her glass before she took a sip. Setting the glass down, she continued. "My issue was with the notes. You need to move about the room more. Physical proximity to students helps to curb bad behavior. I know that you were writing the notes on the board, so you had to be there. Maybe you could write them all up and use paper to cover the section you are not talking about. That way you can make a trip to the board to uncover the next section and then get back out amongst the students while you explain it."

Tonya nodded in agreement. "But drawings and diagrams... you want to always draw them fresh for each class so they can really tell what part is what as you talk about it."

"And there is always the option of having them take their own notes out of their book and then have them explain what they read. But that wouldn't work in this case as Charles has left you specific notes to cover, and we don't know if they are comparable with the book." Emily frowned as she thought through the problem. "For what you have to do... you could just have the majority of the outline up and then go to the board to fill in the details as well as draw the diagrams."

"The last thing you need to consider is the speed of delivery. You know this stuff, so you are flying through it. Give them a chance to ask questions, or ask them yourself and see if they can answer you. But do not forget to give them time to think." When she was done, Tonya looked at the other ladies. "Done? I know I have nothing else bad to say."

Alicia quirked a smile towards her. "We'll nothing bad, but I did want to say that they way you used your voice was excellent. You did not teach in a monotone nor did you shout at them. That was really good since both are easy traps to fall into." The others were nodding with her.

"Thanks." Severus took a long sip of water, his arm muscles screaming at him for lifting them. He knew he had been abusing them all day, making them work when he, in all rights, should be in bed due the pain that was still coursing through him. He was sure that this was truly a punishment for not tell the Dark Lord that he was working somewhere at Dumbledore's request. He decided that he would start to research a potion that would handle the side effects of that curse. Just as soon as he had a moment.

Once lunch was done, he headed back to his room and took more of both the stimulant and the pain killer. Resting his head on his arms while he waited for them to take affect, he thought about what the others had told him. It was actually really good to get honest feedback on how he was doing, especially when they included suggestions for improvement. When the potions finally started working, he pulled out the book that Dumbledore wanted him to read, and started on it.

The last class of the day was when Mrs. Compton came to observe him. By that point he was used to someone else being in the room as he explained things, so she did not make him nervous. He took Ms. Vance's advise and already had most of the notes on the board, and just filled in the details as he went. He also listened to Zimmerman and drew the diagrams while reminding them of what they had seen in the microscopes. He tried to get the students to help him label the parts. It partially worked. By time the class was done, he was ready to head home and crash. That wasn't going to happen. He knew that he had to stop by Spinner's End and check the mail, and then head over to the flat to finish the orders that he had been working on. He also had to get those ingredients from Lucius, and then see if the blond would help him preserve his new book.

Heaving a sigh, he leaned against the wall outside of his classroom door, watching as the students rushed down the hall. He was surrounded by the quartet plus one. Mrs. Compton was standing there as well.

Zimmerman took one look at Snape's face and knew he had to get out of there. She would suggest he stay home tomorrow, but she really didn't want him to miss. Who would they find that was just as good? She also didn't think he would listen. "Do you think it will fade by tomorrow?" Her voice was low enough to be confidential, but the other teachers could understand her.

_'What? Oh, the migraine.'_ He nodded his head slightly. "I'll be sure to take care of it this evening, and should be back to my normal self tomorrow."

Compton shot a questioning look at Zimmerman.

"He's been fighting a migraine all day. Even on the medicine he is taking, it is still bothering him." It was Patterson that answered the unspoken question. "Of course he didn't even bother to let us know until lunchtime."

The censorship in her tone almost made Severus smirk. _'I already have Mrs. Timolin and Mrs. Jameson looking after me, I don't need another group trying to do the same thing.'_

He was going to have to get some sleep tonight. So, that meant that he was going to have to focus on the long brewing time potions tomorrow. Sometime this weekend, he was going to finish his potions lab in the basement and move _his_ bed home so he could sleep better. It took him a moment to realize that Mrs. Compton was looking at him. Shuffling his thoughts he tried to remember if she had asked him a question. Coming up with nothing. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Compton shook her head lightly. "You did well today. Are you sure you haven't taught before?"

Severus blinked slowly and watched the others share a conspiratory smile with each other. "I used to help out with monitoring first years in study hall on occasion in the university, and I have been known to tutor small groups in school."

He had helped out monitoring first year potion apprentices when he was in his last year. Master Dankworth thought it would give him some practice at teaching so he would be ready for his own apprentices one day. He thought it had been time consuming and a lesson in patience he was sure to fail.

Compton just nodded. She let her eyes flicker over to Vance. It was coming down to the wire, but maybe they had found what they needed. They just had to convince the Headmaster and Snape. She would talk to the Headmaster first.

After the customary mailroom run, Severus headed out for home.

Opening up the post box, he discovered a letter from the school he had applied for. Holding it in his hand, he glanced over at the Jameson's. He should open it there. And he did need to tell them about his recent influx of funds. He was tired enough to know that he really should just take the evening off. Maybe read Dumbledore's book, but other than that he should sleep. He didn't want a repeat of today. _'But I do need to get those ingredients from Lucius and see what he can do about the book.'_ Holding back a sigh, he decided that he would go to the Jameson's, most likely have supper there, and then go to the flat and contact Lucius. Once that was handled, he would read and sleep.

Walking up his neighbor's walkway, Severus turned the thick envelop over in his hands. He didn't even have a chance to knock on the door before Mr. Jameson let him in.

"Severus! It is good to see you. Are you back for a while, or are you heading back out to your friends to finish whatever your are researching?" Chris stepped back to let him through the door.

"I have to head out tonight, and will be out off and on over the weekend finalizing the information for the newest project that we want to start on. I will also be working clearing out the basement and making a small research area in there. That most likely be on Sunday. I will be trying to get the materials together on Saturday." _'Coming up with these lies are getting way to easy. But I guess it isn't truly a lie, I do plan on doing that, too. Just there's a raid thrown in the middle of that.'_

The older man nodded. "That means you would be able to work on your own time schedule and not be beholden on when they want to open their lab. Do you need a hand moving things about?"

Shaking his head, Severus tried to block out the image of Mr. and Mrs. Jameson, and Thomas hefting cauldrons and potion ingredients. "No, most of the stuff is light. But if I find that I do, I'll ask."

By that point they had made it into the kitchen and Chris was pouring him a cup of tea. Severus debated the merits of refusing it. Most of the stimulate was out of his system, so he should be fine, but if he wasn't then he knew that there was no way that he was going to escape that house if he threw up. Looking at his host, he took a chance. A small sip later, he knew that he was going to be okay, and that the tea was just what he needed.

A few moments later Jessica and Thomas came into the kitchen. They both looked surprised to see him there. "So, what do we own this visit to?" Thomas smiled as Severus handed him his tea.

"I got this" He held up the envelope. "in the mail, and I figured that you would like to see what it says."

Jessica's eyes lit up. She knew where that envelope had come from. "So, get on with it."

Carefully slitting the flap, he removed the letter and all the other accompanying material. Pushing the materials over to Mr. Jameson who was holding his hand out for them, he opened the letter. Even as he started to read it, he felt someone reading over his shoulder. A quick glance showed that both Mrs. Jameson and Thomas were there. Holding in a growl, he let it pass. They had done the same when his A-level scores had come in and he had opened them here.

Looking back to the letter, Severus scanned to see if he was accepted or declined. Sifted through the language used, he figured out that he was accepted. A small blossom of warmth slipped up through him. He had been accepted into a muggle university and had never been to a muggle school after primary. He had studied and learned the material all on his own, and had obviously done a good job as he had taken and passed his A-levels, and now was accepted into a university. Mr. Jameson broke his thoughts.

"Congratulations. You have to be accepted because they want you to come and take placement tests next week. On Tuesday. In London. I'll take you."

Severus frowned. "I can get to the train station by myself, you don't have to put yourself out."

Chris shook his head. "I didn't get to do it for the last university you got into, I am doing it for this one." He look said that this was not up for discussion. "I will be driving you to London."

Severus frowned slightly. That was even more of an inconvenience than he had thought the older man was going to experience. "What are you going to do while I am testing?"

"See the sights? Maybe I'll take in the Thames, or the Tower. But do know that I am taking you. So, be ready to leave as the check in time for the test is at eight." Chris' look and tone told him that he was not going to listen to any arguments otherwise. He held onto Severus' eyes with his until the boy nodded in agreement.

Jessica's no nonsense tone broke through the slight tension between the two. "You better not start studying yourself sick, either. You learn ninety percent of what you teach, and you have explained these subjects over and over again. Just refresh your memory and get some sleep. So, on Monday you are to tell that group you are working with that you can't that evening."

Taking the opening, Severus decided to let her know that he was done with one project. "Actually, we have finished that one. We sold it to another research group." He smirked at their happy expressions. "I made enough on the deal to cover school costs for a while. So, I won't be dependent on scholarships, and I have permission to submit the work in a years time to my previous professors to receive my degree. Now I am trying to get them to agree to my idea for our next research project. That will be my project for part of this weekend."

"And then he is planning on set up a research lab in the basement so he can control his work hours." Chris cut in.

"At least while I am here. When I am at the boarding school, I shall be using their library and I have asked for, and was given, a personal lab space."

"That means we need a celebratory dinner! I'll get it started." Jessica headed into the kitchen.

Later that evening, he appeared in his flat. With a quick floo call he had his ingredients and had passed off the _Historia Plantarum _to Lucius to preserve but still keep usable. Lucius had asked a couple of questions and then had gone back home. Severus had settled down after starting a few potions brewing that didn't require much attention and started reviewing for his upcoming tests. Dumbledore's book was going to have to wait. This deadline was closer. He did make sure to make it an early night.


	10. 10:Opportunities, An All Nighter, Raidin

_An: Elflina, who is my wonderful beta, commented that I am flipping names too much with the teachers. She knows it is a teacher thing to do (at least in my experience). They flip between calling each other their last names where students can hear to first names when they realize that they can. And they randomly think the different names as well. But for her, and for anyone else who has found this confusing, I will endeavor to minimize it.  
_

_On another note, Raya_Light is being nice enough to go through this story with a fine tooth comb, so I will be resubmitting the pretty version when she is done. I thought about making you all wait until she reached this one, but I know I can be impatient, so I figured I shouldn't make you wait. ^-^  
_

_Chapter 10: Opportunities, An All Nighter, Raiding, and Revising_

The next morning found Severus once again at the butcher shop an hour before anyone else. Rummaging about in the back storage area, he found six containers that could hold the spice mixtures. He then went through Mrs. Timolin's junk drawer and found a black permanent marker. Using it, he labeled the containers. On three of them he wrote "SSSN" and on the other three he wrote "SSSC". On the bottom corner signed his name the same way he did on the potions he made. He then wrote out how much and the type of meat as well as preparation method. Putting the marker back into the drawer, he washed the containers, and then magically dried them. He didn't want there to be excess moisture in the spice mixture, it could cause the spices to clump. Pulling out his scale, he started his morning measuring routine, just doing the measurements four times for the spices instead of once. By time Mrs. Timolin arrived, he had the containers sitting on the shelf near his table and the sausages on their display tray.

"Good Morning." He smirked towards her and the nodded to the self. "I've mixed up the spices. Hopefully Timothy can handle the mixing. I've written the instructions on the back of the containers so you would know the meat ratios."

"Thanks. Three?"

"Just in case. And then they are ready for Monday and Tuesday if nothing else."

She nodded slightly. They both looked up surprised when the door opened and Timothy entered.

He took in their amazed looks and just headed toward the front. "I'll clean out the cases and get them ready."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus looked at Mrs. Timolin. She just shrugged. By the end of the morning Sandra was sure that someone had done something to Timothy. Severus was suspecting polyjuice or the imperius curse.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus shut the door to the classroom and watched the students. This would be his last morning here. The quartet had jokingly told him that he would be back before he knew it. They were going to make sure of it. He had smirked at them, but now behind the classroom he let himself wonder if he would. He acknowledged that even if he was, it wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be amongst them. He would be on a different hall or in a different room. The comradery he was starting to feel would not be there. Mentally shaking off the feelings, he faced the group of students waiting on him.

"You will be elated to know that Mr. Tavers will be returning on Monday." He strode to the front of the room and picked up the roster. Scanning his eyes across the room, he took attendance quickly. "Today you shall be working on a cut and paste model of a woody stem. Then you shall be writing out a descriptor for each part as well as compare and contrast chart between herbaceous and woody stems. Before you leave, you will be turning these in. The materials are where they normally are." He gestured to the edge of the preparation counter. "Get started."

Once the students gathered their materials he prowled the room. After he was sure they had started good, he pulled out an old text book and started studying while keeping an eye on them.

When lunchtime had finally rolled around, Severus had made his way through the two different chemistry books. He had found them on one of the shelves and they were of a higher level than he had access to before, so he had spent the morning watching the class and taking notes from the books. That afternoon he was going to go through the physics book that was there, too. He was grabbing his lunch when the classroom door opened. Glancing up, he expected to see Patricia Wells waiting on him. Instead it was Abigail Compton.

"Mr. Snape." She took a slightly deep breath; she had rushed downstairs to see him and had to make this quick. She had to get back upstairs as Allison could only watch her class for a moment. "Are you willing to take a long term sub position? It would be one week from now till the end of the school year."

Severus stared at her for a moment before responding. "Teaching what?"

"Chemistry. Emily Vance has to be out for the rest of the year. If you are willing to take her place, fill these out, and we will see the headmaster this afternoon. I have already cleared it with my higher ups." She held out a small stack of papers. They looked like a shorten version of an application. Noticing his puzzled look, she grinned. "Since you are already a substitute, you just need to fill these out to express your desire to be considered for the position." The bell sounded as she finished speaking. Glancing at the empty halls, she turned to leave. "I'll stop by at the end of the day to get your answer." She rushed back out of the room leaving him stunned holding the papers.

Still holding the papers he walked into the staffroom. He looked over at Ms. Vance. "You are going to be out for the rest of the year?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, and no one has applied for the position. When Compton watched you yesterday, she was hoping that you could do it. But to be a long term substitute, you need a teaching degree unless you have special permission. By the papers in your hand, she got the permission. Will you do it?"

Patricia Wells and Alicia Patterson looked at him with wide hopeful eyes. "You'll still be on the hall with us. So we'll still be here if you need help."

Tonya Zimmerman leaned onto the table as she looked him over. "You have more potential to handle this than any of the other regulars. Sure, there are some who can handle the students. Some have even taught before, so they could do the written side of it. But you... you understand the science and can handle the students. We'll help you with the paperwork side. And you can observe Compton's class to see how to run the labs, and gather some ways to explain the material to the students. I can also help with the chemistry lab set ups. I might not be much help with biology but I am good at physics and chemistry."

Severus sat at the table while making eye contact with each one. "You knew she was doing this, but you didn't tell me?"

Emily sipped her water before answering. "We couldn't offer until she got permission, and she had to see you teach for her to want to seek permission. But we did what we could to help you out."

Severus unpacked his lunch as the shock was slowly wearing off. _'That explains yesterday and them wanting to watch me. As well as them insisting that I learn the lab safety in Ms. Vance's room, and all the other small things they had been doing. They honestly want me here.'_ Nodding to himself, he started eating. "You know I still have to interview with the headmaster. I haven't even met him yet."

"Headmaster Eastaughffe is a good one. Once he knows you can do it, and are willing to work with the kids, he will accept you. You might have to jump through a few hoops for him, but once you do, he'll back you up." Alicia smiled towards him. "That is how I ended up here."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. He couldn't see anyone not wanting to hire Ms. Patterson. She was bubbly, bouncing, yet still controlled the students and passed on the information that she was supposed to be teaching. He decided not to inquire. If she wanted to explain, then she would. There was nothing he or anyone else could do to stop her when she decided. "I'll fill out the paper work next class, and then let Mrs. Compton know that I am willing. She said that we would be speaking to Headmaster Eastaughffe at the end of the day, so I might not be able to walk to the mailboxes with you."

Patricia waved that thought away. "We'll all walk you up there. _The End _ sticks together. And if you get the position you will still be part of us. You'll just be replacing Vance instead of Tavers."

With a smirk he nodded his head and then changed the conversation. He was still feeling like smirking when he settled to fill in the paperwork. It felt nice to be wanted, to belong.

That afternoon, after the students had cleared the hall, Severus felt like he was being escorted to the Headmaster's office. He actually was, just not in a negative sense. The End as well as Mrs. Compton walked with him, talking about the day as they normally did on the way to the mailboxes. Mrs. Turner grinned and waved them towards the headmaster's office.

Headmaster Eastaughffe watched as most of his science department walked up to his office door. He knew he was supposed to be meeting with Compton and the person she wanted to take Vance's place. He even knew that the person was currently covering Tavers' class, but he hadn't expected a show of solidarity of this magnitude. There were only two science teachers not there, and they had classrooms upstairs. Even Vance was out there. There was a short knock at his door. Straightening a few papers on his desk he called out for them to come in. He was glad when it was only Compton and the tall dark haired man who came in. Part of him was sure that the rest would be lining the wall in the back of his office. As the door shut behind the applicant, he noticed that they were instead lining the wall right outside of his office.

He turned his attention to the head of the department. "Mrs. Compton, this is the young man you wished to speak to me about?"

Abigail gestured for Severus to step forward. "Yes, sir. This is Severus Snape. He is currently substituting for Tavers, and I think he will be perfect to cover for Vance."

Severus watched as the man's hazel green eyes flickered over him, sizing him up. He had to refrain from raising an eyebrow at him. His look had nothing on either Dumbledore's all knowing twinkle or the Dark Lord's penetrating glare. _'Of course he isn't as old as them either, and he hasn't been doing it quite as long.'_ He made sure to stand relaxed, his hands at his side, as if he was before the Dark Lord. He could show a touch of nervousness before Dumbledore, but it could be his death sentence if he did before his other master.

Eastaughffe noticed the relaxed stance. The man had confidence. Now whether it was justified he had to find out. "What are your credentials for this position?"

Severus flickered a glance at Mrs. Compton before he answered. He didn't really feel like pushing himself forward. As he said at lunch he wouldn't mind the position, but in all honesty he wasn't sure he was qualified to handle a chemistry class. Potions yes, but chemistry was very different. "I am a substitute, and I have a background in chemistry." His background was limited to what he had studied himself and what he could derive from his potions mastery.

Eastaughffe frowned slightly. "This position requires a certified teacher. Are you one?" At the man's negative head shake, he looked at Mrs. Compton.

Drawing in a breath, Abigail realized she hadn't really helped Severus prepare for this. But she had wanted to see if he could push himself forward. She hadn't expected him to be so short with his answers. "I know that he is lacking in that qualification. But no one else who could do the job has applied. No one. Not even a regular substitute. Severus knows the material. He has taught Tavers' botany class for the last four days. Not just watched them, but actually taught them. They have had lectures, labs, and completed projects with Severus. He has kept them on task and managed the classroom quite well."

Severus glanced at her, trying to keep the surprise of his face. She really wanted him for this. It was evident in her tone. Maybe he should put a bit more effort into trying to convince Eastaughffe.

Eastaughffe notice the slight surprised look that Severus was giving Compton. He looked at him. "And you didn't think that this would be something important to tell me?" He really wanted to know why the young man hadn't tried to impress him.

Severus looked back at the headmaster. He didn't care for that tone. It was almost condescending. "I was just substituting, and that was the work assigned. I could do it, so I did. Botany is a field that I could explain so I saw no reason for the students to be penalized for the absence of their teacher. Also there was no reason for the teacher to be behind because of an unavoidable absence." He watched Headmaster Eastaughffe's face and he could tell that the man was not quite satisfied with that answer. With a mental shrug, he decided that if the man didn't want him for the position that it was fine. He had enough to do on his plate right now anyway. He would just work full time with Mrs. Timolin. Or, if he was reading Mrs. Compton and the others right, he would just be substituting for Ms. Vance on a regular bases.

Eastaughffe looked back at his department head. "Do you have the necessary permission?" When she nodded he looked back at Snape. "Mr. Snape, you said that you could explain botany, but what about chemistry? What are your qualifications in this subject?"

Severus pushed down his surprise. He had been pretty sure that the interview had been done. He was not known for his interviewing ability. Master Dankworth had kept him far away from the interview process after his third time trying. His esteemed master had declared that he was going to have to get a position based on his abilities themselves as he would not get one from his personality. Time to fall back on what he had been telling everyone else. "I am a research biochemist. Currently I am between projects, but that will be rectified this weekend. But in my research I look up the uses of different living materials and determine what chemicals they have that we wish to use. Then we separate and purify them, mix them with others until we have what we want." He could have gone on. He could almost see the ingredients that he could be working with right now to start trying to make an anti-cruciatus potion. It was a project that was currently on the back burner, but it didn't stop his subconscious from working on it.

Eastaughffe blinked and tried to refrain from staring. He had a research chemist in front of him. One who was visibly refraining from expounding on his topic. This was a type of person who could show the students the real world application of the science. Now if he could teach it was a different story. _'But Compton says that he can handle a classroom, and was able to teach botany, which is just a small bit of his field.'_ A quick glance out his office window showed him that the rest of the science department had arrived, all except Tavers who was still home sick. _'They are waiting. Some how he has in four days impressed them, enough that they want him and they are showing it.'_ He flicked his eyes back to the tall dark haired man. "I will let you have the position if you are willing to come in on Thursday and Friday next week to learn Ms. Vance's class rules and how she works. You would not be on payroll for those two days."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he looked at the other man. Did he have time to do this? He had a raid this weekend, potions to mix, a lab to set up, and tests to take. Most of that should be done by Wednesday, so he should be able to make it here those two days. Especially if he did not accept any other position during the week. He could feel Mrs. Compton staring at him and he was very aware of the others that were waiting outside the door. "Very well. I am willing to be here at the end of the week for the purpose of watching and learning about Ms. Vance's class."

Eastaughffe was worried that the man was going to turn him down as the dark eyes narrowed, the mind behind them obviously going over all his options. He knew that he really didn't have much of a choice. He was sure that if he didn't hire Mr. Snape long term, then Compton would just keep having him be the short term substitute until the point was moot. When Snape accepted he let a smile escape. "Then I will see you around, Mr. Snape." He stood up and shook the other man's hand. The callouses on that hand surprised him slightly. He always thought of chemists as soft handed people. "We'll sign all the paper work next Friday after school."

With a brief nod, Severus turned about and followed Mrs. Compton out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. He was fixed by all the eyes looking at him, each quietly inquiring the out come. There were two new faces and he had a feeling that they were the other ones from upstairs. A quick glance showed him that Mrs. Compton was waiting for him to speak. "If I come to observe your classes" He nodded towards Ms. Vance. "on Thursday and Friday then I will be permitted the position."

Zimmerman quirked a smile towards him. "So we're to expect you for lunch on Thursday and Friday?"

At Severus' nod, The End cheered while the others smiled. Through the cheers he heard Ms. Patterson telling Ms. Wells that she would make sure to bring another chair into the staffroom. Letting a smirk slip out, he headed out the door. He had a lot to accomplish.

セヴェルス サナペ

After a quick stop by Spinner's End to gather all the books he wanted to look over that evening, he apparated to the flat. Pinned to his wall was the list of potions he still had to complete. Even the list the Dark Lord had given him. A quick glance told him that he was almost done with ASP's orders. He opened his mailbox to make sure no more had arrived. There was nothing new. Striding off to his bedroom, he quickly changed from his muggle cloths to his wizarding one. He stepped back into his living room and transfigured the two small side tables and his last chair into large lab tables and renewed the transfiguration on his sofa and chair. Now he had six lab table, giving him twelve lab stations. He wanted to finish off all the potions on his list tonight. Running twelve stations was going to test his abilities to the maximum, but he was confident that he could handle it as long as there were no distractions. Even as he was pulling out all his old cauldrons, he felt his stomach growl. Setting the last cauldron on the table top, he strode into the kitchen, looking for something that would cancel that distraction. The cupboards and pantry were empty.

Grabbing his Gringotts' bag he strode out into the alley. There were a few ingredients that he needed to pick up and he would get supper out before he started working. He would also pick up some tea. Somehow he ended up in a lighting specialty shop looking over the lights that he wanted for the basement lab. He picked them up, and they were shrunk down to for easy carriage. His steps had then had him into a used furniture store that was next door. He left with all the bookcases that they had and three long lab tables. These were also shrunk and placed into a small box which he then carried to the apothecary where he should have been this entire time. After purchasing his ingredients and a number of vials and carriers, he grabbed dinner at the Leaky Cauldron before heading back to his flat to get started.

He tossed his tea onto the kitchen counter before he spread out all his ingredients. A quick glance at his master list, he separated which ones he needed at each station. In the corner of each station he listed the potions he was brewing there. Standing in the center of his living room, surrounded by lab tables covered with the materials of his art, he ran the order of every movement he was going to make for the next several hours through his head. Shaking his hands out, he pulled his wand and warded the door against all intrusions. A quick glance showed the brewed pot of tea and the stimulate potion sitting ready. Turning back to the circle, his eyes glowed with pleasure as he began.

Each step was choreographed by the potions he was working on. He chopped, diced, sprinkled, dropped, stirred, allow to simmer each ingredient and potion as it needed it. He allowed himself to slip into his own world, the one that was occupied by potions. It was the most relaxing place he could find. The evening passed in a blur of potions, tea and more potions. Dawn broke through the front windows as Severus was adding the last ingredient to the last potion on his list. A knowing eye brushed over the cauldrons that were quietly bubbling away, simmering their way to completion. A quick glance under the tables showed an array of colored vials, each one shimmering in their proper shade. A tired smile slipped onto the normally impassive face as he bottled up the last set of potions.

Even as he allowed himself to feel the pleasure of a job well done, it was destroyed by the Dark Lord's summon. Grabbing his robe, mask and potions, he downed the stimulate potion and apparated away.

セヴェルス サナペ

He appeared on a grassy field near a small sleepy looking town. The sun was barely above the horizon. As he approached the circle, he hid the blue books that were in his mind with a black fog, and opened the brown ones flooding his brain with potion facts and trivia. He let the memories of the all nighter he had pulled mix with them. Hoping that was enough, he knelt before the Dark Lord in the second circle at his feet.

Voldemort looked over the ones he had called. His eyes rested on Severus briefly wondering how he made out with convincing Dumbledore. Since his spy was there, he knew that there was most likely a positive out come. "Malfoy, Cabbe, Goyle you are to go to this house and be sure no one leaves it alive." He passed them a piece of parchment with a street address on it. As that group left he continued assigning groups.

Severus suppressed his surprise from being split up from Lucius. They normally were partners in raids. _'He must be testing us... me especially. I wonder who I am going to be paired up with, and if there is a way I can stick to the background as normal. I doubt there will be a chance to save anyone.'_ Pushing those thoughts away, he took a moment to secure the bag that he had placed the Dark Lord's potion order into. He had transfigured a handkerchief into a transport box for them and had shoved them into the bag that he had carried the ingredients in Wednesday. The vials were unbreakable, and the stoppers were charmed not to open until the counter charm was cast. The only thing left to do was secure the bag so it didn't swing about as he moved. The last thing was for it to get in his way as he was casting. Resting the bag against the small of his back, he stuck it in place. Once that was done he heard that he was grouped with two inner circle members, the elder Nott and Avery. Knowing that both of them enjoyed playing with their victims, Severus decided that he could just search the house and make sure that none escaped. Slipping his fingers over the inner pocket he felt the weight of the untraceable safe-keys that he had made of pebbles. They would take any child he found two hundred meters from their current location. The magic in the pebble would then dissipate, leaving no signature.

Following the other two, he slipped into the house before them at their signal. He was known for his stealth, so he was the first to go in. As he came through the door he immediately spotted two children slipping down the stairs. "_Silencio.__" _ The spell came out as the barest hiss. Pulling out two pebbles he dropped them into their hand even as they were attempting to scream and flee. He hissed quietly to them while he held their hands preventing them from dropping the stones. "You are going to pop out of here... just like magic. I will send any other child here to the same place. Run as soon as you can and find a good hiding place. I cannot save the adults. Don't tell anyone that I helped you." He didn't wait for them to acknowledge his orders, he activated the safe-keys and then opened the front door. Turning quickly he slipped up the stairs as Nott and Avery crashed into the house. He barely made it into the nursery before the adults rushed to see what the noise was. He blocked the sounds of their screaming from his mind as he sent an infant and a toddler away to their siblings. Even as Avery finished with the mother, Severus sent up the Dark Mark over the house.

Nott had already rushed the next house so he was unable to save anyone, and had to participate in the torture of the man of the house. The last house he was lucky enough to get the youngest ones out before Avery came into the room. The seven year old was left. Severus looked him in the eye, hoping the boy would understand, as he pulled his wand. Casting a stinging hex at the boy, he looked over at Avery. "This one is mine. Go see if there are any others."

"He is the last. Have fun." Avery leaned against the wall to watch.

Severus narrowed his eyes as he took in the older man's stance. Shifting just slightly so Avery would see what Severus wanted him to see, he cast towards a near-by desk. "_Reducto."_ The desk shattered, the pieces pelting the boy while they bounced off a shield he had around himself. Avery was hit with a few as well. While Avery was distracted blocking the debris, Severus tossed a pebble to the boy. He hoped he would take it.

The boy's eyes widened as he noticed the pebble amidst the splinters that were flying at him. Moving quickly he grabbed it, hoping it would make him vanish like the others had done with his sisters.

Severus locked eyes with him once more, sending a wordless apology. "_Diffindo_." The spell sliced through the top layer of skin of the boy's arm, lacerating it. He heard Avery pulling Nott into the room. While the man's back was turned, Severus whispered the safe-key activation word towards the boy, willing him to understand and say it.

The boy clutched the stone tight as he mouthed the word the man was saying so quietly that the others wouldn't be able to hear him over the noise they were making. Suddenly he felt a pull at his navel and his room vanished.

Severus let out a growl of satisfaction that he knew the others would take as disappointment and frustration. "The boy did accidental magic." He shot a look over at Avery and Nott. "No one said that this was a wizard's house. No mudblood would have been able to do accidental magic to that level."

Avery spun about in the door that he was pulling Nott through. "What happened?"

Severus let his eyes narrow in frustration, glaring at the two who made him hurt the boy. "He apparated or something like it. He most likely is dead because he splinched himself, or tried to reappear inside of something." He slid his finger down the handle of his wand. "But my fun... was cut short." He slipped the wand into its holder. He continued, his voice a low hiss. "We do have another house, don't we?"

Nott shook his head as he watched the black eyes darken. He barely repressed the shiver of fear he felt as he was pinned with those eyes. "We need to head back to the Dark Lord."

Severus drew himself up, turned on his heel and stalked out of the house. Once outside, he apparated back to where they had started that morning, leaving one of the others to send the Mark into the air.

Voldemort noticed that Severus was upset and that Avery and Nott were being a touch wary as they stood next to him. He would get out of the other two what happened latter. Now was time to leave before the aurors arrived with Dumbledore's order in tow. "Disperse and be prepared for when I call you next."

Before he apparated away, Severus handed the Dark Lord the potions bag. He made four other stops before he appeared back in his flat. Hurtling the Death Eater robe and mask into the back of his wardrobe he headed to the shower. He needed to feel clean before he collapsed onto his bed.

Voldemort opened the bag an recognize that there was a potions carrier inside. Apparating back to his home base, he realized that Snape had already finished the list he gave him. Passing the bag to Master Ainsworth, he told the man to check the quality.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus rolled over and looked at the amount of sun slipping through his window. Practice let him know that it was about noon. Sighing, he pushed his hair back out of his face and then himself out of bed. Shrugging out of his sleep shirt he had thrown on, he got dressed in robes. He had to go report to Dumbledore. Tossing a bit of floo powder into his fireplace he sank to the floor. "Hogwarts Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore." Through the swirling flames he head Dumbledore grant him permission to come through. As he did, he hoped it wasn't into the arms of an awaiting auror.

Albus watched as Severus stepped out of the floo. He could see the tension in the boy's shoulder and the way his eyes flickered about the room. "Would you care for some tea or a lemon drop?"

Severus looked into the twinkling eyes and glanced quickly away to focus on the cup that was being offered to him. "Thanks."

"Have a seat." Albus gestured towards one of the chairs that were near the fireplace as he took its partner. "So, the raid was this morning. We found out the location a bit too late today. The aurors did not want to search for a misuse of magic starting that early in the day."

Severus nodded lightly as he tried to block out the memory of the last boy's eyes as he vanished, pulled away by the safe-key. He hoped someone would help the children who had escaped.

"There were, unfortunately, entire families that died. But there were a few bright spots, a few children to escape from their houses. They couldn't explain how they got out, just that they did." Albus looked at the bowed head across from him. He would love to know how Severus succeeded in getting those little ones out of the houses. He was sure it was him, but the children's memories were clouded with fear and he couldn't quite figure out how the boy in front of him was accomplishing it. He had a feeling that the trick might save some of the order members lives if he just knew. But he had no idea how else to broach the subject. He hoped Severus would tell him that it was him.

Severus suppressed a smirk. They had made it and were safe. If Dumbeldore had found them, they were being taken care of. Now they just had to get on with their lives and realize how lucky they were. He ran his hands down the front of his robe, passing over the pocket of pebbles. He hadn't meant to throw on the same robe he had worn to the raid, but it had been conveniently draped over the stool.

Albus waited a bit to see if Severus would tell him anything. The silence stretched and he noticed that the boy hadn't taken a sip of the tea. "Do you know how they are escaping? This is not the first time, though we have kept it quiet since we don't want to stop whomever is succeeding in saving the children. Most of the raids end with at least one child alive." Surely now he would be told.

Severus contemplated the tea in the cup. It was too pale for him. He was sure that Dumbledore had added too much sugar with the extra dollop of milk. _'Shows he doesn't know everything. I take my tea black and with one spoon of sugar.'_ He flickered his eyes over to the older man. The blue eyes were twinkling in a knowing manner. _'He knows it is me. Probably did that mind reading thing on the kids.'_ Holding in a sigh, he decided he was just too tired for this right now. Leaning back in his seat, he balanced the tea cup on his knee, using one hand to make sure it didn't fall. "Ask what you want. You know it is me who is getting them out."

"How are you getting them outside? They can't apparate, and there is no trace of any other type of magical transport." The blue eyes took in the tiredness that was lining the face of the younger man now that he could see it.

Severus reached into his pocket, pulled out a small brown pebble and tossed it over to the older wizard.

Dumbledore caught the small stone that was sailing through the air at him. Turing it over in his hands, his eyes widened as he realized what it was. It wasn't quite a portkey. If anything, anyone who found the stone would only think it was a failed attempt at the Portus spell. That is if they thought it was anything besides a pebble. Rolling it around in his hand, he looked at the young man who looked like he was going asleep. "How does it work?"

Severus' eyes shot open as he realized that he had almost drifted off. _'To many years of sleeping in chairs near warm fires. I have to find a different chair to sit in when I report.'_ The headmaster's question registered. "The same as a portkey. Just say the activation word while holding it and it will take you a set distance away. The current word is promise."

Dumbledore looked at the innocent stone in his hand. Was it that simple? His curiosity won out. Before he knew it he was mumbling the activation word.

Severus's eyes widened as Dumbledore activated the stone. He was sure that it wouldn't work here in Hogwarts. The stone wasn't even a true portkey, it had such a tiny bit of magic worked into it, he was sure that the wards would stop it. He started when the headmaster disappeared. Grabbing another pebble from his pocket, he activated it, hoping the homing spell would take him to where ever the headmaster vanished to.

Albus looked about trying to determine exactly where he was. He could tell it was a classroom, but which one he wasn't sure. A small displacement of air was all the alert he had that he was followed. He watched as the black eyes swept through the room before the boy nodded to himself.

"The wards shortened the distance. I would say that we are currently in the charms corridor." Severus opened the door to peer down the hall. "The far end of the corridor." His mind was still running through the significance of this unorthodox test of his safe-key spell. He words came out unguarded as he continued. "Would you please be more careful what you test where. I can not guarantee the safety spells set on the pebbles would have worked. You could have ended up in something, or too far above the ground, or splinched."

Albus fought the smile that was trying to escape. Severus sounded just like an aggravated researcher whose project was tested without their permission. There was just enough bite to his statements to show that he had not lost the backbone he remembered the boy having. The tiredness was gone as the black eyes swept over him, determining if he was okay. "You hand them to children. I was certain that they have been thoroughly tested. Quite ingenious little things." He rolled the now simple pebble about in his hand. He remembered that one of the boys that morning tucking a pebble into his pocket. It was the only one that was hurt and the only one that refused to tell anyone what had happened.

Black eyes bore into blue. "It has not been tested inside of wards that do not allow apparition or other forms of magical travel. I would not have expected it to do anything. And just because part of the spell worked did not mean that all of them would have. For you to have activated something like this... without any prior knowledge... is foolhardy to say the least, sir." He glared at the man that was his boss.

Albus let his smile out. This was the man he wanted to work with, not the uncertain one that he had been seeing recently. "And now you know it works safely in this type of setting as well. Now, will you tell me how it works? I can tell it is not quite a portkey. That might be why the wards let it work, they can't identify the magic." He gestured the man out of the room and then stepped next to him to walk back to his office.

Severus looked at the older wizard. He wasn't upset at the way he had talked. He knew his tone was not the best, and the glares he had sent him had not been censored, and yet Dumbledore continued that conversation as if this was perfectly normal. If the man was going to let him get away with it, then he would continue. Taking a calming breath, he started to explain the series of spells that were on the small pebbles. He conveniently left out that they had all started out as a mistake.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus finally pulled himself away from Dumbledore's questions and eventually made it back to his flat. A quick glance about his living room reminded him to change his furniture back to its original form. A flick of his wand had sheets of parchment changed into potion carrying containers safe for owl shipping. He quickly filled and labeled each one. He headed out to the public owlery and sent off the orders. On the way back to his flat he decided to head home. He could study there and set up his lab while his brain was absorbing and processing the information. As the Dark Lord hadn't tried to contact him about the potions, he decided it was safe to head out.

While he was in the bedroom changing back into his muggle cloths, he decided he was going to take _his_ bed home. _'It won't fit into my old room, but I can move into my par... the master bedroom. I am the master of the house now. That will make my old room the guest room.'_ He smirked at the idea of having guests there as he shrunk his bedroom suite and stored it in the box with the other stuff he had bought. Hefting the box, he apparated back home. Appearing in his living room, he headed up the stairwell. _'Who needs a lorry? Just a bit of magic and a box, and you can move an entire house.'_

Setting the box down outside the master bedroom door, he took a deep breath and opened it. Peering inside he steeled himself against the memory of his parents screaming at each other across the bed. It was the last memory he had of that room while his parents were alive. It was before his mother had become an outlet of his father's anger. Since that day he avoided this room. He had not entered it until he had cleaned it up the other day. Shaking the memories out of his head, he drew his wand and entered. It didn't take much to shrink the furniture that was there. He was going to take it to the flat so there was something there just in case. He wasn't sure he could actually sleep on it, but he wasn't planning on spending any more nights there once he had the lab set up here. Picking up the miniatures he set them outside the door. Sending a cursory look about the room, he decided that it really needed a coat of paint. Something to make the room feel different. _'Might as well handle it in what is left of the afternoon. Nothing that I read will stick tonight anyway. I'll take the furniture to the flat, then pop back in town near the butchers and then pick up paint and a roller and come back. I'll paint it by hand and then dry it with magic. Set the furniture up and get some sleep. Tomorrow I can study.'_ Pocketing the furniture, he apparated away.

An hour later found him back in the room with a pail of pine green paint. A quick spell protected all the surfaces that he didn't want paint on including his cloths. Two hours later found him looking at the walls thinking that he should have repainted the ceiling before he began. Dismissing the idea, he set up his bedroom suite and then rummaged through the curtains that Mrs. Jameson had brought to see if there were any that would go with the new paint. It was dinner time when he was done. Looking over the room he smiled. It was his now. There were no negative feelings anymore.

The knock on his door came as he was heading for the kitchen. Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow at Thomas' muddy form dripping on his doorstep. "What happened to you?"

Thomas glanced back over his shoulder towards his home. "I was down by the river and slipped in. You know how paranoid Mom is about that. Can I ..." He trailed off as Severus waved him in through the door.

"Shower is up the stairs first door on the right. I'll get you a towel, the flannel on the sink is clean." Severus waved him towards the stairwell. "Leave the clothes in the tub when your done. I'll get you a bag to put them in." He watched as Thomas headed towards the bath before he went to put the kettle on and start the stew that he wanted. Heading up, he grabbed a towel from the linen closet before pulling out an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had a chance of fitting somewhat. After a perfunctorily knock on the door, he cracked it and set the clothes just inside with the towel on top. "I put a change of clothes under the towel. I think that they'll fit okay. I'm working on dinner, so I'll see you in the kitchen."

"Thanks Severus!" Thomas' voice floated over the shower curtain."I'm almost done, so I'll be down in a minute."

"Tea's ready." With that Severus shut the door and headed back to the meal he was preparing.

Thomas followed his nose into the kitchen. As he entered he smiled at the sight of Severus carefully stirring a pot on the stove. The way he was holding the spoon made him think that this was something that Severus did often.

Severus glanced up at the sound of the door opening. Nodding a greeting to the other man, he ladled out the stew into the bowls that were waiting on the counter. "Did the clothes fit alright?"

Thomas made his way over to the counter to see if there was anything he could help with. "Close enough, and their cleaner than what I had on." He spotted two salads already prepared near the edge. "I'll take these to the table, okay?"

Severus glanced at the salads. "Do you want some type of dressing for yours? I think I have a few types in the fridge." He nodded over to the old fridge in the corner of the kitchen.

Thomas looked in and spotted a oil vinaigrette in a carafe. Grabbing it he poured a bit on one of the salads. Holding it over the other, he tipped his head in a question. When Severus shook his head no, he put the dressing back up and carried the bowls to the table. Severus followed behind him with the stew and then the rolls. They both settled in to eat neither speaking much until they were almost done.

"The place is looking good." Thomas looked about taking in the room.

"Thanks. It took a bit of scrubbing but it is coming together nicely." Severus smirked as he conveniently forgot to mention liberal use of _reparo_ on the furniture, fixtures and counters. It had helped the place immensely.

Thomas met the dark eyes that were studying him. "You studying tomorrow after work?" When he received an affirmative, he rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I can lend you some of my university books to look through as yours aren't here. Shall I bring them by about two?"

Severus tapped his finger on the edge of his tea cup willing his brain to work. He was heading to bed once Thomas left. "That would be good, thanks." Both of them collected and carried the dishes off to the sink. "Does your Mom know you are here?" When the brunette shook his head no he raised an eyebrow at him. "I think you need to head out then before she starts to worry." He grabbed a bag out of one of the drawers and handed it to him. "Put the muddy things in here, and you can return my clothes tomorrow when you bring over those books."

With a smile and a nod, Thomas headed out.

Severus watched him go as he realized that he had a test that was going to be as bad as his mastery test coming up in a few days. He could not afford to sleep yet. Grabbing a strong cup of tea, he pulled out all the old books he had and started reviewing over both literature and grammar. He crashed at ten o'clock.

セヴェルス サナペ

Sunday morning found him at the butcher's with history books and notebooks stuffed in his bag. Propping the notebooks up on the windows ledge, he read and mixed.

Sandra came into a familiar scene. It had been a while since she had seen Severus studying and working, but it once was the norm for him. Especially around test time. "What are you testing for?"

Severus jerked his head up and focused on his boss. "Placement test on Tuesday." He continued when she just raised an eyebrow at him. "Mrs. Jameson didn't tell you? I was accepted into a correspondence university to get an education degree. I am teaching next school year at a private boarding school and felt it would be a good idea to have an education degree."

Sandra nodded. "Then get on with it. What are you studying today?"

"History." He passed her the tray he had just finished. Flipping the page of his notebook, he scanned his notes before he headed into the cooler to pull out the slabs of beef he needed to cut into steaks. He let the information he read roll about his mind, brushing the rust off the information, making connections to other bits to make sense.

By time he reached home, he was ready for a mental break from history. So when Thomas brought over his old university text books, he selected the science ones and started reading over them, pulling out the notebooks that he was filling in on Friday. That afternoon he focused on both biology and chemistry. Those were two subjects he could not perform poorly on for his story to hold up.

Monday rolled about and he started in on math. Pouring through the trigonometry and calculus books, he brushed up on how to work the problems.

That afternoon Thomas came over and spent a good bit of time quizzing him on the books that he had brought over. Mrs. Jameson made sure he came over to eat, and then quizzed him through out the meal. Even Mr. Jameson started in on the random quizzing. He left their house Monday evening with the orders of getting to bed on time and being ready to head out early ringing in his ears. And he did just that. He knew his mind needed to process the information, and sleep helped it do just that.


	11. 11: Testing and Talking

_An: This is a thank you to Elflina and Raya-light. They are both being kind enough to beta this. Raya-light has recently started tightening it up and is still in the beginning chapters, so I will be replacing them slowly.  
Ocs need to stop telling me what to write, that is Severus' job... not that he is complaining much. I hope you guys don't mind the longer chapters they are causing.  
_

_Chapter 11: Testing and Talking_

Tuesday morning was a sleep in morning. At least that was how it felt as Severus got up at five o'clock. He was normally already working a hour by now. Rolling over, he headed for the shower. As he continued his morning routine, he allowed facts and figures run through his mind. After breakfast, he packed his lunch and slipped it into his bag that he normally carried to the school. He also slipped in extra pencils and a fountain pen. He had discovered that he just didn't like biros. He maneuvered a notebook that had his condensed notes into the back of the bag behind his tea thermos. Flipping over the direction page that had come with his acceptance letter, he skimmed the items to make sure he had everything. _'Muggle ID is in the wallet. Pencils are in the bag as well as my coat pocket. Lunch is taken care of. I need a calculator. That is what I am missing. I think mine is still in my desk drawer. '_ He hadn't used it yesterday, he had found an old slide ruler in one of the kitchen drawers. He didn't even want to know why it was there, but had used it instead of trekking up the stairs. When he couldn't find it in his desk, he refused to panic. Well at least not much. Instead he put the slide ruler into his bag and hoped Thomas had one he could borrow. At five forty five he headed next door.

"Good morning Mr. Jameson. Are you sure that you want to drive me all the way there? I am quite willing to take the train." It was the first thing out of his mouth when the door opened.

Chris shook his head. "Yes, I am quite sure. Now have you eaten?" When Severus nodded yes, he continued. "Then, are you ready to leave?"

Severus glanced at his bag briefly before looking back up. "I wanted to ask Thomas if I could borrow his calculator. I seemed to have left mine at the flat."

"You are maintaining a flat?" Chris raised an eyebrow as he shooed Severus through the door.

"Only until the lease runs out. It would cost more to break it than to pay it. It is where I stay while working with my friends." Severus slipped through the door, glad to be able to be completely honest for once. He did leave out the fact that he also didn't want any of those said friends to find Spinner's End, but that did not negate the truthfulness of his statement. "The lease will end in August. Just in time for me to move to the boarding school."

"Are you going to need some help moving out of it?"

Severus shook his head. "It was a furnished place. Most of my belongs are already moved. I just have some old books and miscellaneous odds and ends which will mostly move to the school with me. Unfortunately, one of those odds and ends happens to be my calculator." The place would be a furnished flat when he left. Any thing he wanted would be moved out before then. His lab table, stools, and bookshelves where the only large items he wanted out of there.

Chris gestured up the stairwell. "Let's go see if Thomas will let you use his." In less than a minute they were knocking on the bedroom door to receive a sleepy permission to enter.

Severus glanced at the rumbled bed. There was someone buried in there somewhere, of that he was sure. "Thomas? Can I borrow your calculator? I don't have mine here."

A head appeared out from under the edge of a blanket. "What were you using yesterday then?"

"I found a slide ruler and..." He was cut off by a chuckle and a waved hand.

"Only you would consider that an acceptable make do. It is in the top left hand drawer of the desk."

Severus opened it and pulled out the scientific calculator. Opening it, he realized he had no idea how to work this model. His old one was just that, old. "Can you show me how to use this contraption? It is totally different than mine."

The covers flomped back on the bed as Thomas pushed himself off of it. With one quick motion he had turned on the desk lamp and for the next five minutes he explained his calculator, watching as Severus practiced. "Done... now go. I want to get back to sleep. Law is later today and I can't face it without a bit more rest."

It was six o'clock by time they were pulling out of the driveway. When Severus pulled his notebook out of his bag and powered up the calculator, Chris frowned at him. "You need to give it a rest. I know you've been working really hard on this, but now is not the time to try and cram in last little bits."

Severus flipped over to a page of math problems. "I'm just getting myself familiar with the calculator. I want to make sure that I am doing it right. It won't take too long." When Mr. Jameson gave a grunt and a nod, he worked the problems using the calculator, double checking to make sure that he got the same answers as he had before. It took him a couple of tries, but he eventually got the pattern down. He kept practicing for the next half hour until he was sure that he understood how to use the technology. Turning it off, he tucked it back into his bag and leaned back into the seat.

Chris glanced over at the boy, young man really, next to him. This was the first time he had a chance to speak to him by himself. He almost had a moment the other evening, but that had been interrupted when Jessica and Thomas had come in. Now they could not be interrupted. "Do you really want to do this?"

Severus shot a surprised look at the older man. He was the first person to ask him that.

"You don't have to go into teaching. You're doing okay right now, substituting and working at Sandra's butcher shop. I know that you made a bit from your research and are planning to use that to pay for this. You shouldn't. Nest egg it. It should go into your rainy day fund."

"I know. I did that with most of it. I made quite a bit off of it. I have about half of it involved in investments, but the rest is in savings. Well, minus what I am currently spending. I remember your finance conversation at the end of … school." He almost slipped and said NEWTs. And he did remember. Mr. Jameson had sat down with both him and Thomas and laid it out to them. Tying up all the little lessons he had been giving them throughout the years.

Chris nodded a bit as he paid a bit more attention to the road as he changed lanes. Once they were in the correct spot, he continued. "As I was saying, you don't have to teach. I remember you wanted to be a chef. You could go to school for that. Or if you don't want to do that, I'm sure that Sandra would give you more to do and you wouldn't have to substitute. I know she wouldn't mind leaving the place to you. Thomas can give you some tips on managing, and she could train you up." He cut his eyes over to his passenger. "Just don't feel trapped. I know Jessica is pushing this, but I can handle her. Don't let her opinion affect your decision. She wants the best for you and will be happy with whatever makes you happy."

Severus felt himself frozen in shock. He was being given options. It was the first time that someone presented him with a different choice. He knew that there was no way he could accept it, there were a lot of factors that Mr. Jameson didn't know, but the fact that he was being presented with them felt good. Like he was cared for and was not a means to achieve an end. He let the warm feeling wash through him, melting the shock. A grin slipped through instead of the smirk he was heading for. "I really want to do this. I want to try my hand at teaching, and I want to do my best."

Chris nodded, enjoying the rare grin. "Are you still into cooking? Thomas implied that you were."

_'Ah, that is where this is coming from. At least partially. Thomas must have thought about it Saturday evening at dinner.'_ He nodded. "I do still love to cook, and it would definitely be my backup plan."

"And as I've always said, backup plans need backup plans." Chris looked back at the road as the traffic thickened.

"And I have them. Teaching is my back up to research, Mrs. Timolin's is my back up to teaching, and cooking is my back up to Mrs. Timolin's. By time I finish this, cooking will be the only one that I don't have any formal training in. I know that Mrs. Timolin has been preparing me for years just in case." He refrained from mentioning the potions business that was also in the mix. Or actually it was the research, and it was truly the back up to teaching not the other way around. He caught Mr. Jameson's nod of approval.

"If you are still cooking... could I ask a favor from you?"

The question caught Severus by surprise. "A favor?"

Chris nodded but held off on elaborating as he merged on to another motorway. "Neither Thomas nor I are any good at cooking. And we wanted to give Jessica a surprise birthday dinner."

Severus smirked. "I can make it for you. When do you want it?"

"First off, you will be there when we celebrate." He waited until he heard Severus agree. "Her birthday is Thursday. Are you working or have plans?"

"No plans, but I am working that morning at Stoner. I'll come home and make dinner. Can we eat at my place?" His mind started racing through the materials that he would need to get and that he would have to clean up the china that was stored somewhere in the attic. "What did you want me to make?"

Chris relaxed. Severus would do it for them. This was going to be a celebration to remember. "Your house would be fine. And I'm not sure what you know how to make, so I'm not sure."

Severus sent him a look. He was a Potions Master. One of the top ones in the Western Hemisphere, and certainly the youngest one. He could follow a recipe. He could improvise on a recipe. Taking a breath, he knew that Mr. Jameson was not trying to be insulting. "I am quite capable of following a recipe."

"True." Was all that Chris replied.

The rest of the car ride was filled with a discussion of what the menu should be and who would be buying the ingredients.

セヴェルス サナペ

When they arrived Severus was surprised that they were only about a block from the Leaky Cauldron. _'If I had known that I would have just brought the money to eat there. But then again, I would be recognized and might be reported to the Dark Lord, and that wouldn't go over too well as he thinks I am teaching school.'_ Grabbing his bag, he got out of the car. "I can ride the train home if you don't want to stay all day. I'm sure that they'll accept a message at the front." The look he received told him that he should stop while he was ahead. "Right. I'll meet you here at six o'clock."

Chris nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Severus waved as he crossed the street to a small unassuming building. He pulled his admission slip out of his bag as he entered.

"Good morning. I can check your bag and verify your admission ticket over here." A tired, bored, and slightly aggravated sounding voice called out as he crossed the threshold.

Severus headed over to the grumpy sounding man who was talking to him. He handed his ticket over to him and then set his bag on the counter. He absently noted the man's name as he watched him read over the paper and then started taking things out of his bag.

"This notebook is not allowed into the testing area."

"I figured it wouldn't be Mr. Atkins, but I did have a little bit before time, so I thought to look through it."

Mr. Atkins nodded his head tiredly. "If you make sure you name and you identification number is on it, I can keep it here and return it to you as you leave. Everything else is good. If you want to, just have a seat over there..." He pointed to a cluster of seats near one of the side windows. "... and then you can hand me the notebook as you pass. Okay, Mr. Snape?"

"That is fine." Severus headed towards the indicated seats and perused his notebook until it was time to head in. As he passed the desk, he notice the man was now looking flustered by the number of testers that were swamping his desk. He held the notebook out towards him. "Mr. Atkins."

Bright brown eyes looked at him and the man smiled as he reached over for the notebook. "Thanks for remembering, Mr. Snape. Good luck once again."

Severus nodded as he headed into the back towards the testing rooms. He took his science and math tests that morning and was glad to have them out of the way before his mind became too tired. English and history he could handle. Lunch time found him in the seats that he had used that morning. He was surprised when Mr. Atkins dropped in to the chair next to him and handed him his notebook.

"I figured you might want to revise a bit before the next tests." He nodded towards the lunch that Severus had spread out before him. "That was a bright idea. Most of the testers head out for lunch and tend to be a bit late back."

Severus accepted his notebook back. "Thank you. I'll hand it back to you before I head back again."

"Will do. Enjoy your lunch." He strolled back towards his desk, answering a question about where the nearest restaurants were.

Flipping through his notes, Severus scanned the timelines he had created while he enjoyed his lunch. As he headed back, he just held out the notebook. Mr. Atkins took it and called out a good luck to him as he tucked it under his desk.

The afternoon testing went as quick as the morning and before he knew it he was done. Accepting his notebook back, he tucked it into his bag, and headed out to find Mr. Jameson.

The moment he stepped out the door he knew something was up. The air was heavy with the feel of magic that was he was familiar with. The Killing Curse was being tossed about. He was sure there were other spells were being used, but he could feel the zing in the air that told him that the green lit curse was being liberally used. _'There was no raid planned for today, was there? Surely he would not have failed to tell me. Then again, he might because I am supposed to be at school today and therefore useless in this raid.'_ He pressed his back against the side of the building as he gazed up in the sky towards Diagon Alley, looking for the Mark. It wasn't there.

Slipping into the alley next to the building he looked to see if Mr. Jameson was anywhere to be seen. _'Not here. Unless...'_ He cut off that train of thought. It was one that he refused to accept. He knew he was getting out early, so Mr. Jameson was probably still sightseeing. Leaning his head back against the brick work, he tried to think of his choices. He could find out what was going on, or he could track down Mr. Jameson with magic, and then have to explain how he was able to find him.

Even as he considered, he spotted a black robe and white mask rush past the opening of the alley. _'That was supposed to look like a Death Eater robe and mask. Someone is mimicking the Dark Lord.'_ With his wand out, he slipped closer to the mouth of the side alley. With three precise _stupefies_ he took down the next three pretend Death Eaters and levitated them behind him. With a bit of scrounging he found some packing twine near a dumpster. If he used anything that would leave an active spell it could be used to identify him, and that was something he wanted to avoid. Using the twine he tied them up and then apparated them near the Leaky Cauldron. As he dumped them where they couldn't be missed, he was surprised that he didn't splinch one of them. Tucking his wand away, he headed back to meet Mr. Jameson.

He was nearly there when he was confronted by one of the impersonators. His eyes narrowed as he glared down at them condescendingly as he drew himself up to his full height. _'Honestly, are you stupid? Do you truly want to draw your wand on a real Death Eater?'_ Even as he considered going for his wand to show the imbecile how a real Death Eater would handle this, he saw a flash of auror red. There was no way he could do this with magic. He would have to pretend to be a muggle. He felt three more move around him. _'Who organized this? How many people are trying to be part of the Dark Lord's followers?'_ A quick glance about showed him the Jameson's car parked where he was to be picked up. There was a familiar tightness in his abdomen as he worried about someone getting hurt, but it was worse than normal. This was someone he cared for. His eyes narrowed as the man before him started mocking him for being a muggle. _'Really, do you think that they would even know what you are talking about? Death Eaters don't mock, they torture and kill. We do not expect the Muggles to have a clue as to what is going on.'_ A movement behind his adversary caught his attention and with the barest flicker of his eyes, he spotted Mr. Jameson hefting a bludgeoning weapon of some type. It looked like a pipe.

When Chris pulled up to the spot that he had told Severus to meet him at, the feeling in the air told him that there was a battle going on. His time in the service had put him into too many situations for him not to recognize it. Ducking low in his seat, he grabbed the pipe that he kept under there in case of emergencies and looked around for his boy. There were people running about in red and black cloaks. The ones in black were wearing white masks. It was a good way to stop others from knowing who you were, but they made it hard to fight. The red cloaks looked equally hard to move in. Then one held up what looked like a stick and a green light came out of it; he realized that they weren't fighting fair. His gaze flew about taking in more sticks emitting different colors. He wasn't sure what the difference between the green and red chemical was, but he did know he didn't want to be hit by either. Chemical warfare was some of the worst there was around.

Scanning around again, he spotted Severus gliding through the streets carefully, doing his best not to draw attention to himself. The boy was about fifty feet away when he was confronted by the black robed people. There was a flash of contempt on Severus' face as he drew himself up to glare down at white masked adversary. Pride swirled in him as Chris slipped out of the car, the pipe held in a loose grip. Keeping his steps light, he made sure to keep the black cloak's back between him and the others he could now see surrounding Severus. _'I hope that they don't use those chemical sprays. Even if they don't hit you dead on, they are sure to have some type of affect.'_ When he was behind the man, he noticed that Severus had spotted him. Not that he gave any indication except for meeting his eyes. Hefting his pipe, he flickered his eyes from the one in front of him to the one on his left. The smallest tip of Severus's head told him that he understood. He accepted it now, but later he would wonder where Severus had learned to communicate like that.

Severus caught the flicker of Mr. Jameson's eyes. Tipping his head the barest amount, he let his neighbor know he understood. Tightening his grip on his bag, he waited until Mr. Jameson brought the pipe down on the back of the first man's head before he swung his bag into the face of the one behind him. Continuing the arc's path, he punched out the other one. By the time he was facing front again, Mr. Jameson's second man was down, and he was heading over to make sure that the other two stayed out cold. A quick glance showed him that the aurors were heading their way. "We need to get out of here." His tone was cold and clipped.

Chris nodded, grabbed Severus' bag and head for the car. Severus was in step with him. As they left the scene, Severus was trying to think of a way he could explain what was happening so he didn't have to obliviate Mr. Jameson.

"Bloody terrorists. I hope that we didn't get too exposed to whatever chemicals they were using." He shot a worried look at the dark haired young man who was resting his head on the head rest. It was him he was most worried about. He, himself, had been exposed to who knew what by this time, but the boy on the other hand had not.

_'Chemicals and terrorists... he has already come up with his own explanation.'_ As he looked over, Severus spotted the worry on the older man's face. "I'm sure that we didn't. But if you tell me if you start feeling different, I will do the same for you."

Chris nodded as he merged onto the motorway. Part of him was sure that they should have stayed to talk to the authorities, but another part did not want to deal with the repercussions of interrogations nor debriefings were fun and he doubted either one of them had any information that would be useful. And he would rather not get in trouble for attacking and injuring those four. He wasn't sure what side they were on, but no-one threatens his boys.

Severus dug his head lightly into the headrest. He was going to have to report this to Dumbledore. At least it happened near Diagon Alley. He could make up a good excuse for why he was on the muggle side of London. He would have to think about whether or not to bring it to the Dark Lord's attention. It was after six at night, so he could easily say that he was at his flat when it happened. Rubbing his temples lightly, he decided that it was tiring spying for two sides.

セヴェルス サナペ

Earlier that afternoon, while Severus was working his way through his English and History test, Jessica Jameson settled down on a chair in the classroom she was currently substituting in. She had finished for the day and was gathering her materials together preparing to leave when Abigail Compton came in.

"Jessica."

"Abby, how are you today?" She glanced over at the science department head. She was a touch worried that Abby had hunted her down. She knew that they were looking for someone to cover for Vance, and she had agreed only if they could not find anyone else. _'I will have to get Thomas and Severus to explain chemistry to me. I wonder if I could get her to agree to hire Severus over and over again. I know she can't give him the position as he isn't certified.'_ Stacking the last group of papers, she folded her hands and waited.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to worry about that Chem position. I found someone. Well, as long as he shows up on Thursday and Friday. If I call you Friday afternoon, you'll know that he didn't." She tipped her head slightly, her nervousness showing in her voice. She was going out on a limb for this one. She was sure that Snape could do it, but she couldn't find out much about him.

Jessica leaned back in her chair and crossed her ankles. "You sound uncertain." She left her question unspoken, but she knew that Abby would hear it.

Abby settled into the chair across from Jessica. "I just don't know him that well. The ladies downstairs like him. They've practically adopted him already. Zimmerman says that she is sure he could do it. And Vance thinks he can, too. She even requested that I get him a clearance."

"A clearance?"

"Yeah, since he doesn't have a teaching license, I had to get approval from the higher ups for him to take the position. I only got to see him teach once, and that is worrying me. I know that the ladies say he is really good, they've seen him off and on from Tuesday to Friday last week in a botany class. But I don't know his work ethic."

Jessica's eyes brightened and a grin split across her face. Severus was going to hear about it when he got home tonight. He did not tell them that he was offered a position for the rest of the school year. "You hired Severus, right? Severus Snape."

Abby looked at her grin and felt some of her tension ease. "You know him. Nobody I have talked to knows him, it is like he is brand new. But you... you know him. Tell me about him."

Jessica leaned forward and propped her elbows on the edge of the desk. "I can promise you he'll be here Thursday and Friday. He told you he was going to, and he will. He always keeps his word. Severus..." She paused her eyes glazing over as she focused on her thoughts. "...you don't know what you have there. You just don't know."

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Well then tell me."

Jessica looked up at the ceiling wondering how much to reveal. Severus was undoubtably the most private person she had ever met. "I first ask that you keep most of this to yourself. I do not want to have to face the results if you don't." Her face was grave as she looked at the other lady. She didn't continue until Abby had nodded in agreement.

"Severus is a hometown kid. He is my next door neighbor and has been all his life. Even before he started high school he was working. He has had to worked hard for everything he has. And he is back home now because of finances."

"I thought he was a research scientist." Abby felt her brow furrowing.

"He is. The group he works with keeps him out late enough. But he was unable to finish school due to finances. That should tell you how good he is. I think he was in the last quarter. But he did say that his research that he has recently sold was going to be accepted next year as his thesis. And thus he will get his degree. A thesis... You and I both know that he has to be getting a masters degree to have to turn one of those in." She looked into the widening dark eyes. "But before he found out that was happening, he was at loose ends as to what to do for a job with an incomplete degree. The headmaster at his old school offered him a teaching position for next school year, and of course he accepted."

"Wait, he is going to be teaching next school year? What subject?" Abby felt a small curl of had a new one to teach.

Jessica smiled lightly. "Chemistry. And today he is currently taking the placement test for our favorite correspondence university as he was accepted last Thursday. He has applied for a couple of scholarships as well." Tipping her head, she gave Abby a contemplative look. "Are you still an instructor for student teachers for them?" At Abby's nod, she grinned. "I know that the school he is going to be working at, some private school in Scotland, doesn't have one. None of the private schools do. So, do you think he might be ready to take it this quarter if he passes enough of his classes on his placement test?" Her doubt showed in her voice even as she asked the question.

Abby leaned back slightly. "If Zimmerman is to be believed, and if what I saw was a normal occurrence, then yes he is. At least with the practical teaching. We can teach him how to do the paperwork. I don't know how fast he catches on, though. But I am willing to try it. I will have to tell the downstairs what's going on though."

"He normally catches on pretty quick. And he is pretty good at explaining something that he understands. Of course he expects you to try and learn."

Abby smirked. "I'll call the school tomorrow and see what strings I can pull. I would hate to see him not finish this degree just because an evaluator could not get to the school where he is working."

セヴェルス サナペ

It was over dinner in a small fish and chips restaurant that both Severus and Chris decided that there were somethings that the others didn't need to know, and what had happened that evening definitely fell under that category. It was late by time they pulled up into the drive, and all Severus wanted to do was go home, take a headache potion and burrow into his pillows until it was time to head into Mrs. Timolin's. He knew it wasn't going to happen, he still had Dumbledore to go see. So, he would head there, get it over with, and then find his pillows. When he was met at the car door by Mrs. Jameson he wondered how long his night was going to be.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her hands were on her hips and she was frowning.

Severus didn't look at Mr. Jameson. He was sure that the battle hadn't made the news. The aurors would have made certain of that. Instead he raised an eyebrow and got out of the car before he inquired what she was talking about. "What did I fail to mention?"

Her eyes narrowed at his tone. "That you were offered and have accepted a position for the rest of the school year teaching Chemistry at Stoner."

Chris looked over at him. He noticed the surprised look that was quickly masked on the boy's face. He knew he had to deflect Jessica's interrogations for the evening. Neither one of them were up to it. "Good job. I guess all that studying put it out of your mind. When are you starting?"

Jessica knew Chris was deflecting her, but she let him. She wasn't too irate, she just wanted to make sure that Severus knew that they were there for him to celebrate good news with.

"I have to go in on Thursday and Friday to preview the class and then, if Headmaster Eastaughffe still approves. I'll start on Monday." He looked at both of them before his eyes drifted over to his house. "I was going to tell you after he approved."

"So, you weren't withholding important information, it was more that you were waiting until it was definite. It's been a long day, so go home and get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow for dinner. We can talk about it then." Chris was sure that Severus was tired. The boy had just been in the middle of a battle earlier that evening, and would take its toll on someone's energy level. He shot Jessica a speaking look. She was not going to try and drag Severus into the house tonight. He caught her silent acquisition to his demand.

"Yes, sir. Thanks once again for the ride." Severus waved as he headed home. Once inside he apparated to his flat, changed and called Dumbledore. Before he could explain why he called, he was told to come through.

Dumbledore watched Severus stepped neatly through the floo. "Would you like some tea? Biscuits?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you. One sugar." This time he made sure to sit as far from the fireplace in the most uncomfortable chair in the room. He took a small sip of his tea, letting the flavor roll over his tongue. "The raid this evening near Diagon Alley. It wasn't a Death Eater raid. They were a group of impostors."

Albus steepled his fingers as he watched the boy. "And you _know_ they were impostors? Not all Death Eaters are marked."

"Actually, yes they are. Maybe not with the Dark Mark, but there is a mark for those who do not warrant the full Mark. It's just practically invisible. But the reason I know that they were impostors were the robes and masks. They were not the real thing. The designs were slightly off, especially the mask's."

Albus raked his eyes over Severus, looking for signs of injury. "You were there?"

Severus decided to hedge the truth a bit here. "My flat is in the Alley near the Cauldron. I happened to be heading home when I walked into the battlefield."

Albus's eyes twinkled. "Did you see who left the ones near the Leaky Cauldron in Muggle London? The aurors want to talk to them. They are looking for a wizard witness." He suspected that it was Severus that had done it. He could not imagine anyone else not taking the credit for it.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I fear that I can't be a witness for them. I do believe the Dark Lord would disapprove."

Albus nodded, his eyes twinkling even brighter. He was right. That explained the use of Muggle twine instead of an incarcerous spell. Severus did not want his magical signature to register on them. "True. So, you were able to get a close look at the robes and masks and that is how you determined that they were fake."

Smirking, Severus decided to let him believe that. It wasn't that close of a look, but he didn't feel like explaining how he could tell in a single glance at around fifty feet away. He was sure that Dumbledore would like all the details he could get.

Taking the smirk as an affirmative, Albus sipped his tea before he continued. "Do you have anything else to report?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I just thought you should know that this raid was the work of another group. I do hope it was a onetime thing. They were throwing the killing curse about on Muggle London's streets with even less care than Death Eaters usually take."

"We can hope, my boy. We can hope."

Soon after that, Severus found his bed and slept the night away.

セヴェルス サナペ

The morning found him once again watching the sunrise through the butcher shop's back window. He decided that he should tell Mrs. Timolin about the new position before she heard it during a gossip session. With that thought in mind, he broached the subject when she came through the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Timolin. I want you to know that I have been tentatively hired on as a full time substitute for the rest of the school year." He shifted his gaze towards her as he sat the last sausage link on the tray he was filling. He watched her face carefully for her reaction.

She crossed her arms and sighed. There was no way he could keep working seven days a week. "Okay, this will cause a shift in the schedule. You are now off all Saturdays, and working on Wednesday through Friday and on Sunday. That way you have a day to catch your breath."

Severus caught her eye and nodded. "That will work out fine for me. Thank you." He felt a weight fall off his shoulders he hadn't even realized was there. He was going to have a day that he could do what he needed for the wizarding world. He hope that the Dark Lord would leave him be. He doubted it, but he hoped.

Mrs. Timolin shook her head. "Help me finish up and then get out of here. You still look tired, so I'm not going to keep you the full day." She raised an eyebrow as she looked him over. "Try and get some rest." Turning she headed out to set up the front.

He left at seven instead of six that morning, but that still left plenty of time in the day to actually get his lab together and possible go shopping for a few pieces of Muggle clothing so that he could stop transfiguring his wizarding ones.

As he stepped out of Mrs. Timolin's he glanced about at the store windows that were just opening. _'Might as well do the shopping before I head home and get trapped there. I can pick up the ingredients for Mrs. Jameson's dinner and cake while I am at it.'_ He let his steps take him towards the secondhand clothing stores. He knew he could find something there, and without Lucius in tow he could get away with spending less money on slightly used quality clothes.

It was ten o'clock before he made it back to the house. He dropped the groceries onto the kitchen table before taking the jackets, shirts, and trousers up to the room. He would take everything but the jackets over to the Jameson's to be washed later that evening since he was supposed to join them for dinner. He hung the five jackets up. He was quite content that three of them were black, one was a very dark blue and the last one was a dark charcoal gray. The quality of the fabric and tailoring was good enough that, as long as Lucius had no idea where he got them from, the other Slytherin wouldn't have a complaint about them.

He headed back down the stairs and put away the groceries, but leaving out some eggs and a butter to warm up to room temperature. He headed out into the living room and pulled a cookbook off the bookshelf. Flipping through it, he found the cake recipe he wanted. He spent the next thirty minutes mixing up a dark chocolate cake. As it cooked in the oven he prepped as much as he could for tomorrow night's dinner and then cleaned the kitchen back to the immaculate conditions that he was used to. Then he put the cooling racks onto the counter to hold the now finished cake. Setting the pans into the sink he headed for the attic to find the box of china he remembered his mother using during Christmas dinners when they had guests over. The last time he remembered seeing it was the last Christmas Grandma Ann spent with them.

He climbed the stairs carefully. This was the one area he had yet to clean. A glance about told him that it hadn't changed since the last time he had seen it. It was still as dusty and cluttered as he remembered. Moving carefully through the stacks of boxes and old trunks, he spotted the trunk that held all the Dark Arts books he had studied before heading to Hogwarts for the first time._'Could there be any cursed objects up here? Surely Mother would have stored those downstairs. But, then again, she stored an entire trunk of books on the Dark Arts, not defense against, up here. I'm fortunate that that trunk wasn't cursed. Or the bout of accidental magic I did to open it canceled any that was there.'_ With that in mind he cast a revealing charm to see if there were any objects that were spelled. The number of boxes that glowed made him raise an eyebrow. Walking through the small islands of stuff, he made sure not to touch the glowing boxes. He eventually found the one that held the china he was looking for. There was more to the set than he remembered. There amongst the plates and bowls was a set of serving dishes, a full tea service as well as a cake plate. Checking the boxes around that one, he found a nice set of silverware with a full hostess set. They might not have been true silver, he highly doubted it as his father would have most likely found them and sold them for alcohol, but they were still a nicer set than what was down in the kitchen.

Floating both boxes down to the kitchen he settled them on the table. He would work on them later. Before he left the room, he changed his mind and floated them down the stairs to his soon to be potions lab. Filling the large sink with warm water, he added a bit of a mild cleaner, and submerged the dishes into it to soak.

Looking about, he spotted the box that he had put down there a few days ago and started putting his lab together. The lights went up first in both rooms. The main lab table went under the old ventilation shaft. He then put the others against the far wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to see if he could sense the energy lines here. The energy from his wards tickled the sides of his face. Opening his eyes he walked the room, feeling where the different energies were. Once he had his room mapped out, he set the other tables where there were no lines. Potion ingredients went into the cupboards and cauldrons were stacked in the corner.

The last thing he did was set up the bookshelves that he had found so far. He made sure to use a strong anchoring spell to make sure they stayed attached to the wall. Looking about the downstairs library, as he was starting to call it, he noted that he needed at least three more bookshelves and a work area. He started to open the first trunk of books when he heard a small ping and had the feeling that Lucius was at his flat door. Quickly appartating into his flat's bedroom he threw on a robe and went for the door.

He opened the door to an impatient looking blond. "Lucius, come on in. Would you care for some tea?" He vaguely remembered leaving some there.

Lucius strode through the door and gave Severus a once over look, checking for injuries. "Yes, thank you. What took so long to answer the door?" The last part was called out as Severus disappeared into the kitchen area.

"I had to get here. The ward works really well, thank you." Severus came back with a pot of steaming water that had tea steeping in it, and a couple of cups floating behind him.

"Where were you? You weren't still at school were you?" Lucius settled onto the old sofa as he took the empty cups out of the air. The tea wasn't quite ready and Severus was cleaning off part of the coffee table to put everything down on. He wasn't sure if Severus was focused enough to keep everything floating, and he didn't feel like dealing with the cups after they hit the ground.

Once there was space and everything was set down, Severus sat back in the worn chair near the fireplace. He might just take this one back and put it in the downstairs library. "It had just let out, so I was free to go. What brings you around? Have you finished spelling my book?"

Lucius smirked at the hope that lit the other man's dark eyes. "Almost. Some of those spells needed repeated application to take full affect. No, I'm here to find out if you know anything about the raid that happened yesterday."

Severus narrowed his eyes. Whatever he told Lucius would eventually get back to the Dark Lord. And with the threat of Legilimency he knew he should keep this version as close to what he told Dumbledore as possible, which was as close to the truth as he was going to get. "I was heading home through the Alley when I walked into the raid. They were posing as Death Eaters, but I could immediately tell that they imposters because the mask was wrong as well as the cut of the robes. The Dark Lord has better taste than they obviously think he does."

Lucius' smirk broadened. There was no doubt about it, though the robes were cumbersome, they were definitely had a certain flair to them. "Did they at least do us justice?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "They were rushing about stunning and killing people. They were so liberal with the Killing Curse that the area had a green glow. I guess that part was okay. Except that they weren't being judicial about who they were killing. But when they moved into Muggle London, they took the time out to talk to them. As if the Muggles would understand."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. One of them must have attacked Severus to make him follow them to Muggle London. They certainly needed to pick their targets better. "Of course you made it through without a scratch." Leaning forward he poured himself some tea. "How is teaching going?"

Severus let a scowl settle on his face. "Except that I am teaching herbology instead of potions, fine. The dunderheads have to learn to focus and pay attention, but they are getting there." He poured a cup of tea and then leaned back into the seat. "I just left there and I don't feel like being reminded about it right now. How is Draco and Narcissa?"

Shaking his head slightly, Lucius let the conversation change course yet again.

セヴェルス サナペ

Once Lucius left, Severus apparated to Honeydukes. Strolling into the shop, he glanced about glad that the students were currently in the school. The crowds were far less than he was used to. _'Now, where would they have the candied flowers and leaves? I can bake, but I cannot decorate.'_ He moved to the back of the store away from the more popular candies. There in the far corner was what he wanted. Candied roses, violets, day lilies, carnations, and many others were laid out in baskets. Under them were an assortment of candy leaves. He picked up a collection of carnations and violets as well as a few leaves that he could wrap around the edges of the cake. As he headed towards the counter, he spotted the sugar quills and their edible ink. He could write with them on the cake. He grabbed a few as he passed them, making sure to scoop up a bottle of blue ink. If he remembered correctly, that was Mrs. Jameson's favorite color.

Severus barely made it home in time to get over to the Jameson's for dinner. During dinner the conversation was mainly about how he felt his tests went and about classes he had substituted for so far. About half way through dinner he finally succeeded in deflecting the conversation to Thomas' school and work. Much later, after desert and Mrs. Jameson's advice on what to do in the classroom the next couple of days, he caught Mr. Jameson's eye. With the briefest movement, he asked him to walk with him as he was leaving for home.

Outside the air was still crisp and it was trying to sneak through Severus' coat. He was sure that Mr. Jameson was freezing as he was standing on his porch in his shirt sleeves. "I should have dinner ready at about six o'clock. If you would like to come over about a quarter till, that will give her a moment to fuss about not cooking."

"We'll be there. Now head on. Did you rest at all today? You still look tired. Are you feeling anything different?" He frowned at the dark headed young man, worried that he wouldn't tell if the chemicals were affecting him.

"No, I'm fine. Just spreading myself a bit thin. Mrs. Timolin is cutting back my hours, and I'm almost done with the house, so I should be getting more rest soon." With a slight wave, Severus strolled off towards his house. Everyone was commenting on how tired he looked. Maybe he really should get to bed early. But first he had a cake to decorate and dishes to finish cleaning.

セヴェルス サナペ

The next morning Severus decided that he should report to Katherine Turner in the front office so that they knew he was on campus. He spotted her behind the normal swarm of substitutes and others who wanted her attention. He caught her eye and then leaned against the wall waiting on her.

Mrs. Turner spotted where Snape was and knew he was waiting his turn out of the press of the others. Signing in the last of the line of substitutes, she ignored the others and took her clipboard over to where he was. "Who are you here for today Mr. Snape?"

"I'm here to observe Ms. Vance's classes today and tomorrow. Do I have to check in here?" He glanced at her clipboard where she kept the list of the substitutes.

"Just wave at me, and I'll put it down. No need to wait around. Now head on, I've got you down." She waved him out the door as she turned back to the next person in line.

Tonya Zimmerman was waiting for him when he stepped into the science hall. "Snape! You made it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Was there any question of me _not _making it? I said I would be here."

She waved his question away. "I was told to take you up to Compton so that she would know you made it." She headed down towards her classroom. "The stairs are this way." As they passed Vance's room, she poked her head in. "He's here. I have to take him up to Compton's to check in and then I'll bring him back down."

Emily Vance looked up with a smile. "Don't be too long. I want to prepare him for the lab we're doing today."

"Will do!" She continued to the department head's classroom with Snape trailing behind. She called out her message as she strode through the door. "Compton! Snape is here."

"Good to see you here early. Vance will appreciate the time to fill you in on today's lesson." Abigail Compton wondered how much she should let Snape know that she knew. Locking on to the dark eyes, she figured that she better come clean now with everything but the fact that she was going to try to get him cleared for his student teaching course. But she wanted to do it in a way that she wasn't telling everyone else without his permission. "Mr. Snape, I had an interesting conversation with Mrs. Jameson on Tuesday. She was telling about your plans for next school year. I would like to take a moment sometime before you leave today to talk to you about what we can do to help you." She watched to see if he understood.

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly. She knew he was going to be teaching next year and wanted to help. To be honest, he knew that Mrs. Jameson wouldn't keep that a secret as he didn't tell her to. From what he had seen the four days he taught there, each one of The End had something he could learn. Their help would be appreciated. "Very well. If I have time today I will. Or we can discuss this tomorrow as well."

Compton caught Zimmerman's puzzled look. "I'll explain later when everyone is here." She shot a confirming look at Snape. A slight nod from him gave her the permission she was seeking. "You need to head back down. And Snape, be prepared. The Headmaster might stop by latter today."

Severus nodded as he followed Zimmerman out.

"What was that about?" Zimmerman looked at him out of the corner of her eye as she led the way back to the stairs.

"Hall meeting." Severus knew she would understand his reference. _'I'm going to have to tell them, so I might as well tell them during the normal school hall meeting before all the students flood in.'_

"See you out there when Vance is done. Don't be long." Zimmerman waved him into the classroom door as she headed towards her room to finish preparing for the day.

"Snape. Are you ready?" Vance watched as he slipped through her door and looked about the classroom.

Severus ran an eye over the glassware that was set up at the different lab stations. This was the part he was worried about. The information he could easily work with, it was the labs that he had never done that made him anxious. "Almost. You are explaining what they are supposed to be doing today?"

"Of course. I want you to just observe the first class, and then slowly work your way into doing more until by the end of the day you should be leading the class." She picked up a lab sheet from her desk. "We're working on redox reactions. This is the lab that we are doing." She passed him the sheet.

Accepting the lab sheet, Severus took a moment to remember that 'redox reactions' was a shorting for reduction and oxidation reactions. These were common reactions that were simply the addition or removal of electrons from a molecule changing their oxidative state. He figured that their names were combined because one couldn't happen without the other. Those moving electrons had to go somewhere. Glancing at the lab he noticed that they were oxidizing Aluminum and reducing Copper II chloride. "Seems simple enough. Have you already taught redox reactions and how to balance the equations?"

"Yes, but we will be refreshing them at the beginning of class. Now, let's get you a pair of goggles and a lab coat." She gestured to a door that was behind her desk.

As he walked through the door he realized that this must be a preparation room. Chemicals were lined up on the shelves in some sort of system as well as storage areas for the lab equipment. A pair of chemical splash goggles were handed to him.

"They're new and are yours until the end of the school year. You can keep them back here when you are not using them." Vance opened a tall cabinet door. Inside he could see a selection of white lab coats. "Now we need to see if we can find one that fits you. You need something to help distinguish you from the students."

Severus smirked as she expressed the same view as Mrs. Jameson had said before. But as he peered at the coat she handed him, he wondered if there was going to be one in his size. Zimmerman was the only one he had seen remotely close to his size, and she was not as broad in the shoulders as he was. "This one is too short." He held it out to her.

Vance took it back and reached for another one. "This one is a bit larger." She watched as he held it up to him, and noticed that the sleeves were several inches short. She took it back and looked back at her choices, trying to find one that might fit.

Severus peered over her shoulder. In the back on the cabinet he spotted a long black lab coat. It look like it had been shoved back there and ignored since it had been hung. "How about the black one? The one there in the back?"

She reached for it after she put the other one up. "It's really large." She held it out to him and then shook her head. That was what they were looking for. "It's also black. Not many want to wear a black..." She stopped as he raised an eyebrow at her. She swept her eyes over his black jacket, pants and shoes. "How about I stop while I can, and you just try it on. You can use the hanger for your jacket."

Slipping off his jacket, he pulled on the lab coat. He suppressed the grin of pleasure as he felt the fabric of the lab coat brush across his calves. He wasn't sure he could make it billow like he was starting to succeed with his robes, but it felt right to have it on compared to his jacket. He quickly did up the buttons from the waist up, Turning smartly on his heel, he hung his jacket. "I believe it fits."

Shaking her head slightly, Vance tried not to laugh at his obvious pleasure at the lab coat. "No one has worn that one. It was sent as an extra with an order. No one wanted it because of its color, not to mention its size." She looked him over from head to toe. "I guess they knew you were coming." Chuckling she headed back towards the door. "I'll show you around the stockroom later, we need to head out to the hall."

Smirking, he followed her out to the hall enjoying the almost robe like movement of the coat. He was not surprised to see everyone already gathered near the door. He was sure that Zimmerman had a hand in that.

"You make that look right. How on Earth can you make a black lab coat look like it was the original?" Alicia Patterson bounced lightly on her toes as she shook her head slightly.

Severus just raised an eyebrow before looking at the new face. The man was just a bit taller than Ms. Wells, his white hair was cropped close to his head and his pale brown eyes seemed to be looking him over with interest.

Patrica Wells noticed where he was looking. "Severus, this is Charles Tavers. Charles, this is Severus Snape, the substitute that covered your classes last week."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Tavers reached out to shake the young man's hand. "The students had some interesting reports about you. They were quite impressed with your understanding of botany, and completely unimpressed with the way you were able to keep them from goofing off."

Severus smirked lightly. "Thank you."

Zimmerman cut in before he could continue. "Before the students start coming, what was Compton talking about, Snape?"

Severus felt his smirk deepen as the others looked from her to him. "My neighbor, Mrs. Jameson, talked with her on Tuesday about my future plans." He watched as their eyes widened in recognition of Mrs. Jameson's name. "She thought it was a good idea to explain that I have been given a Chemistry position at a boarding school. I don't know if she mentioned that she has been helping me into a university to obtain my educational degree. I should be starting spring quarter." He almost shuddered at the predatory gleam that entered the others eyes.

Vance was the one who spoke up first. "You are going to be teaching Chemistry next year?" At his nod she continued. "When you have a moment, go through the folders I am going to show you when we head back into the room. They are full of everything I do. Copy what you want."

Wells and Patterson made eye contact with Zimmerman. "So, we are grooming you in how to teach. Or rather grounding you in the methodology." Patterson stopped bouncing as she stated what they were all thinking.

Folding his arms across his chest, he glared at the small blond for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Only if you feel the need to. I'm sure that I can muddle through on my own, or at least with Mrs. Jameson's help."

Tavers grinned at him. "Not happening. The ladies have taken you in already, so you might as well give into the inevitable and accept their help."

As he inclined his head slightly, Severus was glad that this had worked out just as he wanted it to. They were good, he knew that, and now he had them helping him.

Zimmerman grinned at him. "Now that we know you are going into education, we are going to be observing you more, and giving you as much advise as you can take, and then we will give you more. So, be ready."

"I would expect nothing else." He smirked. Everything was falling nicely into place.


	12. 12: Classes, Parties, and Meetings

_An: This was a pain of a chapter... I didn't care for it, but thanks to Raya Light and Elflina, it is better now. Raya was nice enough to skip from chapter 5 to this one just to make me feel better. *Gives the marvelous beta a hug*I hope you all enjoy... there is only two more chapters to go. They are both written and just in the clean up stage __ and then I'm back to "Once a Headmaster."_ But I think I'm going to write a chapter of "A Deal" first. 

_Now onward! Enjoy ^-^_

_Chapter 12: Classes, Parties, and Meetings _

Emily Vance looked around the room as her first class settled into their seats. They were already sitting at their lab tables since the room did not have the space to have a lecture area and a lab area. Sometimes she felt fortunate to at least have lab tables instead of having to making do with desks crammed together. Other times she was jealous of other schools with the space and supplies that they had. Most of their teachers would never understand how to teach here. They had no idea how to make do with what you had; how to make it work so that the students still learned.

She glanced over at the tall dark haired man who was going to take over her class. She felt a bit antsy giving him her students. Sure, she had seen him work with Tavers' class, and he did good with them, but these were _her_ kids. Would he end up being one of the ones that had to have everything? He was, after all, a trained chemist most likely used to professional labs. Or would he be able to adapt, to adjust to whatever was thrown at him? She shifted her eyes to her students, silently taking roll while they worked the basic stoichiometry problem on the board. Sure, they learned how to balance equations at the beginning of the school year, but it never hurt to have them practice it. A dark, silky voice cut through the low mumble that was drifting through the room.

"Miss Eggleton, surely by this time you know that lab equipment is off limits until you are directed to begin."

Emily glanced over to see Snape glaring at Eliza Eggleton who had a test tube in her hand where she had obviously been twirling it between her fingers. She had never heard him use that tone of voice before. It was a warning cloaked in velvet. She waited to see how Eliza would react.

Snape continued as Eliza stared at him, her eyes wide with uncertainty. "As you are uncertain what to do..." He gestured towards the tube. "...I shall remind you that the test tube should be sitting in its rack. Also, just in case you continue having this unprecedented memory lapse, you should not touch, smell or taste any of the chemicals that are at your station. You do not need to contaminate them." His eyes narrowed a bit more until she finally put the test tube back in the rack. Only then did he take his eyes off her and swept that glare over the other students.

Emily noticed that the glare faded when the dark eyes met hers. Nodding slightly towards him, she turned her attention back to the class. "As you can tell, we have another teacher in the room with us today. Mr. Snape will be taking over the class during my up coming absence. He is a chemist by trade, focusing on research. Today he will be mainly observing, but as you have just seen, he is allowed to correct any behavioral problems. You may also feel free to ask him any questions you may have about the subject." She looked back at Snape. "Mr. Snape, do you have anything you wish to say to them?"

Severus looked at all the faces that were now turning towards him. What could he say that Ms. Vance hadn't already? _'I'll just have to wing it. Here is goes.'_ "As Ms. Vance has indicated, I am mainly a research scientist. Therefore, my approach to the material will be different than Ms. Vance's as I see Chemistry as part of living things. How the reactions and the products that they create affect the organism itself and those that prey off the organism. Is it a poison used to kill the animal that tries to eat it, such as the cyanide that is present in the leaf of a black cherry, or the starch it makes to feed the ant that protects the tree from other predators? How does the puffer fish create the poison that it is known for? How do those molecules get together? What is the cascade of reactions that have to occur so that the fish doesn't poison itself? I know that all of you are at the beginning of learning how to determine the answers to questions like these, but I might still ask you to think about them." He made eye contact with different students in the group before transferring his gaze to Ms. Vance. "And now I believe Ms. Vance would like you to explain how to balance that equation on the board."

Emily shook off her amazement from his speech, she hadn't thought about him looking at Chemistry from a different view point, and proceeded to explain the opening problem. As the class progressed she was mildly surprised when Snape asked to complete the lab while the students were working on it. She agreed, and watched as he happily followed the directions and took meticulous notes. He seemed to be in his element.

Severus was glad that Ms. Vance accepted the idea that he wanted to refresh himself on how to complete this lab as it had been a long time since he had done one this simple. _'A very long time with potions and never with chemicals like these.'_ He read over the procedures carefully, made sure that he had on his safety equipment, and proceeded to do what it said to do. He applied every piece of his training to the task. By time he had finished, he realized that he had about two pages worth of observations. He took a moment to write out the complete equations and balancing them before drawing his conclusion. Smirking, he signed the top of the paper with his name and date. After cleaning up his station, he decided to walk the room, observing and answering questions that the students asked.

Emily picked up the paper Snape had been writing on. It only took her a quick glance to see why he was good at research. His powers of observation and ability to put them into words alone would make him an invaluable asset to any group. He had noted down minute changes in color and temperature, the exact time when the changes started, and other things she would never even think to notice about the experiment.

She glanced back at where the man was gliding through her room. That was the only way she could describe how he was walking. When he stopped to answer a question, she held her breath. His sarcasm earlier made her worried about how he would handle appropriate questions. Her breath leaked out slowly as she watched as he answered the question. Yes, it was an efficient answer, without a lot of bells and whistles to it. The student still had to think of the rest of the answer, but it was not done in a degrading manner. It was only then that she remembered that he was only supposed to be observing this class. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. _'There goes my plan of slowly introducing him to taking over.'_

The rest of the classes went fairly similar, except that Snape did not redo the lab, instead by lunch time he was doing the lab introduction. Emily hung her lab coat over her chair as she collected her lunch. She watched as Snape slid his goggles into one of the lab coat pockets and scooped up his lunch as well. "Shall we?" She tipped her head towards the door. He held it open for her.

"How is it going?" Wells looked over at Vance as she plopped into her normal chair and Snape settled elegantly into his normal one.

Vance shot the other three ladies a speaking look. "No one warned me about his scolding voice. It can stop any trouble maker in their tracks."

Severus frowned slightly, trying to figure out what voice she meant. She must be talking about his when he got onto Miss Eggleton that morning. Thinking about it, he realized it was his "you are a dunderhead, but you don't need to display it" voice.

Zimmerman smiled at Vance, her eyes sparkling happily. "You've heard it, too? I got to hear it once. And your right, it would put a trouble maker in their place in no time."

In an attempt to ignore the conversation, Severus focused on what he needed to do as soon as he got home so that dinner would be ready in time. He wanted Mrs. Jameson's birthday to be perfect. It was in that moment he realized that he didn't have a present for her. He frowned at his salad as he tried to figure out what to get her. He needed to know before school ended so that he could quickly get it and make it home. Patterson's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What's wrong Snape? Your salad looks fine to me." Patterson peered a little closer at the leaves that were nestled together in the small bowl.

Severus looked up at her. "I just remembered that I forgot something important." He shot a look over at Zimmerman. "Will you tell Ms. Compton that I will not be able to stay after today, but she can tell everyone what I told you this morning? I have an errand I have to do right after school."

"Will you be able to walk to the mailboxes with us?" Zimmerman tipped her head slightly as she asked.

"Of course, it is on the way out." Severus kept the sarcasm out of his voice and instead smirked at her.

She smirked back at him. "Good, then we can go over your day behind your back later as you are ignoring us as we do it now." The smirk turned into a smile. "I'll tell her that you had to go."

Tavers leaned forward, pushing the remains of his lunch aside. "The ladies say that your research has you looking into a lot of strange plants. If you knew most of the plants in that book you bought from me, I would believe them. How is the book anyway? It was falling apart."

"A friend of mine is currently having his archivists restore and then preserve it. I'm waiting to get it back so that I can finally read the first forty pages. I've seen the rest of the book before but it was missing that part. The archaic German can be tricky to decipher, but worth it." Severus didn't realize it, but his eyes glowed happily when he mentioned deciphering the German.

Tavers grinned slightly. "I'll bring the rest of the box tomorrow. Maybe there will be a few more good ones for you. So, you're good with unique plants? Maybe you could identify the one that made me sick. It was a strange looking one on the edge of the meadow at the end of Tenth street near the old factory. I was hunting for unique specimens for my class and found this one." He put a box on the table and pushed it over to the younger man. "Don't touch it, that is what put me down for four days. I went back on Monday when I heard you were coming and dug it out to bring it in to see if you knew what it was."

Severus was wishing he had his dragonhide gloves as he opened the box top. There, laying in the bottom, was an excellent example, if a little dry, of a Venomous Violet. It had a vague resemblance to an English violet, but it was as tall, an adult was typically as large as medium sized rose bush, covered with small thorns, with thick velvety leaves and large purple flowers. It was a prized potions ingredient, one that he would love to collect properly. He could use this one, but to find more like it would be marvelous. What was in the box was a young one, or just a root shoot. Since he didn't have his gloves, he was absentmindedly tipping the box to get a better look at the root section to see which it was.

The others were watching him waiting for his answer. They had caught the flash of recognition on his face, and were trying to wait for him to stop being absorbed in studying the plant and answer the question. The problem was that lunch was ending soon.

"So-o-o what is it?" Tavers was the one that gave up on waiting, he wanted to know what made him sick.

"_Vulnero Viola._ It is not native to England. I've never seen one survive the English winter." He hadn't taken his eyes off the plant. It hadn't flowered, even the leaves were still furled up, hiding their dark green color. "You said you found it in the meadow near the closed factory?"

"Yes, I don't know if there are any more there. This one knocked me out when I touched it. I woke up in the hospital."

Severus nodded slowly. That was typical with anyone who touched it barehanded. Tavers was lucky someone had taken him to the hospital, or that he had woke up at all. He must have just brushed over it, which pointed to the specimen being a root shoot from an adult. "The hospital didn't know what was the matter?" He didn't think they would, unless a wizard recognized what it was, and that wasn't likely.

"No, but I am doing better. They said I would most likely have to endure the side effects the rest of my life." Tavers tried not to think of the slight trembling that would sporadically strike, and the chills that ran through him at the end of the day. Suddenly, he felt a sharp gaze focused on him.

"Chills? Trembles? Cramps? Unable to eat? Trouble breathing?" The questions were asked in a clipped tone as Severus observed the older man.

Tavers looked at him surprised. How did he know? "Chills and trembles but not the others."

Severus nodded as his eyes narrowed as if he was trying to see inside Travers. Just how much poison made it into him, how much was coursing though his system? Could he make the antidote with what he had in the house? "How did you touch it? The thorns, the leaf buds, the stem? One finger, two fingers, the palm of your hand, or did you brush it with your leg or arm? Did you linger or did it immediately knock you out? Did you fall onto the plant?" He paused in hope of some sort of answer.

Tavers blinked. It sounded like Snape was diagnosing him. He glanced at the clock, lunch was almost over. Then he remembered that Vance had the same off period as he did. "I touched a thorn with the tip of my right hand index finger, then keeled over. I don't think I landed on the plant, nor did I touch it for long."

_'No, you wouldn't have if you touched the thorn.'_ Tapping his finger on the now closed lid of the box he was still holding, he frowned slightly. He should have what he needed to make the antidote. He had to get permission to take the plant with him. "You are going into the second week of poisoning... next week you will most likely start with the cramps and the diminishing appetite. Another week might be the breathing issues and finally heart troubles." He looked up into the light brown eyes that started looking worried. "If I can take the plant home, I can distill the antidote. I have a book or two on how to do it, and have done it for other plants. If I need to, I can call a couple of favors in and have a friend who specializes in this help me out." Not that he was going to need help. "I'll work on it tonight and bring it in tomorrow. It won't be like the medicines you get from the doctors, but more like a herbal one. But I know it will work."

"Take the plant. Bring the antidote, but I will decide if I trust it tonight and let you know tomorrow." Tavers folded his hands in his lap, trying not to let the worry eat into him.

Severus nodded, he could understand not trusting some unknown potion.

The rest of the planning period was spent learning about the stockroom and how the chemicals were organized. It was during the last class that both Ms. Compton and Headmaster Eastaughffe both slipped through the door.

Severus looked up from the board where he was explaining how to balance the equation to the ones who did not remember and caught sight of them settling down at an empty lab table. Turing back to the board, he kept going. He refused to let them make him nervous. If he could stand in front of the Dark Lord and lie, then he could explain oxidation numbers and electron exchanges to a department head and a headmaster.

セヴェルス サナペ

The afternoon found Severus in a stationary store, looking over the fountain pens and quality paper. He had decided to get Mrs. Jameson what she needed to practice her calligraphy. He vaguely remembered her working on it when he was at Hogwarts, and he knew he had seen evidence of it around the house since he had been home. After a few minutes he picked her a rich blue fountain pen and a green one for him as well as some ink. He spotted the metal nibbed quills on display and blinked once at the price. _'I'll can get her one from Diagon Alley for far less the cost. They might not have the nibs, but they work quite nice. I could trim it up for her or teacher her how.' _ Grabbing a couple of more bottles of different colored inks, he paid and headed out to the Alley to pick up a few nice quills and a quill knife.

By time he got home, he was glad he had prepped as much as he could the night before. The trip to Diagon Alley ended up with him in Slugs and Jiggers for the ingredients for the antidote, just to be certain that he had them one hand. The first thing he did was to slide the marinated chicken into the oven to roast. It was going to take about fifty minutes to an hour to finish. Rolls that he had stayed up late making last night, just needed to be browned, so they could go in after the chicken was done.

He planned on setting the table during the time he had to wait to put the vegetables on. He studied its scarred surface a bit. Those marks had come from both good and bad times; cookie making, arts and crafts projects, to broken glass ground into the surface. _'Surely I have a table cloth somewhere.' _ He headed up to the attic and pulled out his wand. "_Point me to a table cloth._" He hoped they were all stored in the same place. The wand led him over to a small chest tucked under one that he remembered to be spelled. Levitating that one off, he check to see if the trunk was also bespelled. It wasn't. Opening it he found an assortment of fancy linen and lace tablecloths. Some he had never seen before. Rummaging carefully through the stack he found one that would fit the table and not be too fancy. Heading back downstairs, he scourgified it clean and spread it out on the table. Now that the scarred surface was covered, he proceeded to set the table. When he was done, he was sure that even Narcissa would sit there happily. The good china seemed to glow on the white linen and lace tablecloth. The red rose pattern and the gold edging adding just the right amount of color to the field of white. The silverware shone softly near the edges of the plates and bowls.

Back in the kitchen he started pot of tea and finished off the meal. He was filling the serving dishes and arranging them on the table with a warming charm when he heard a knock at his door. Giving the table one last look, he went to let his guests in.

"Welcome." He held the door open and Thomas and Mr. Jameson gestured for Mrs. Jameson to proceed them in. "Happy birthday, Mrs. Jameson. Would you please go ahead to the dining room? Dinner is ready."

Jessica looked at each of the males standing there before her gazes sharpened on Chris. "You had him cook."

Severus cut her off as she drew in a breath to really get started. "He asked, and I agreed. It was fun to cook for more than one again. Plus, I have had so many dinners at your house, it was only right that I return the favor. Now, come on before the food gets cold." He led the way, then stepped to the right and stopped just inside the door. A quick gesture of his wand hand canceled the warming charms. He looked over at Mrs. Jameson just in time to see her face. Her expression made all the rushing and effort worth it.

"Severus..." Jessica looked at the table and then back at her host. " Severus, this ...this is too much."

Severus met Mr. Jameson's and Thomas' eyes. They reflected the amazement that was on Mrs. Jameson's face. Drawing in a deep breath, he knew what he had to say. This family had taken him in, had made him their own. He knew that they considered him their son and brother, and had for a long time now. He let a full fledge smile slip out and looked back at her. "It is not. You are definitely worth it. Now, pick your seat." His smile faded back to a smirk, wondering if she would recognize the line. It was hers from a long time ago.

Jessica knew that line sounded familiar. As she rooted about her memory trying to place it, she chose where her normal spot would be at her table. It wasn't until the others sat in their normal configuration that she recognized it. It was the very same line she had used the first day Severus had eaten at her house. He had been standing lost in the dining room doorway trying to figure out where he should sit. Once she had said that, he had tentatively drifted over to the chair he still used today. Looking back at him, she scowled slightly and then shook her head. "Do you at least believe me now?"

Both of them ignored the puzzled looks that they were getting from the other two. "To you, I do."

Thomas refused to be left in the dark any longer. "What?" His eye cut between the two daring them to ignore him.

Severus' smirk broadened. "That was what you mother said to me the first time I came to dinner at your house."

Chris' eyes brightened as he understood what Severus' answer meant. "To us you are definitely worth it. Glad to hear you accepting it." At that moment he noticed he was sitting at the head of the table. He made a move to get up, but the glare from Severus made him stay put.

Severus grinned inside as the older man settled back into his chair. He was not going to change what had worked for them for years, no matter what house he was in. It took a moment for him to realize that they were waiting on him to tell them to start. That was usually Mrs. Jameson's job. "Shall we?" He gestured to the steaming serving dishes.

Dinner passed with happy conversation. Severus told them about the class he had taught, Thomas talked about some of the customers that had come into the diner, and how his class went that afternoon. Chris filled them in on the part time job that he was currently working. The foreman wanted him to become full time. All of them were happy about that. The foreman worked around the disability he had from his injury. Jessica talked about the classes she covered that day.

When the meal was finished, Severus almost pulled his wand and floated the dishes away, remembering just in time that he couldn't do that. Not one of the others noticed as they were gathering their plates up as normal.

"Severus, where do you want these? They are too nice to put into the sink." Jessica looked about the kitchen trying to find a safe place to set the china.

"Just stack them on the counter. I'll clean them later." He set his down and went back for the serving dishes. "Keep your fork and spoon though, you'll need them for dessert." Setting the serving dishes on the counter, he noticed that there were no leftovers. Smirking, he pulled out the dessert plates and bowls.

Chris took the dishes from Severus and got Thomas to help reset the table. He watched as Severus shooed Jessica back to the table, with a serving bowl of ice cream in her hands. A scoop was sitting just inside the edge. _'Ice cream in a serving bowl? Now that is just making this too fancy. I'll give him the use of the china and tablecloth, they were a nice touch for a special meal, but this...'_ He shook his head slightly as he took the bowl from Jessica.

Severus pulled the cake out the cupboard he had put it in last night and, with his back to them, removed the stasis charm. Picking up the cake server, he headed back to the table. He was sure that they were wondering about why the ice cream was in a bowl, but there was no way he could serve Fortescue's ice cream in its original container. Setting the cake in front of the star of the dinner, he watched her face. The pink carnations as well as blue and purple violets were scattered across the top and sides amongst the candied leaves. In the middle, he had written in his best handwriting with the sugar quill _Happy Birthday Jessica (Mom). _ He had almost written _Mrs. Jameson,_ but it just didn't feel right. The sugar quill was lying next to the words, the blue ink still on its tip.

Jessica look at the cake and then up to the dark eyes watching her anxiously. She knew he was worried about what he wrote. He had practically called her Mom. She had never heard him even call his own mother that. A happy smile slowly slipped on to her face and she watched the worry fade from his eyes. "So, when did you learn to write with a quill? Is that food coloring?"

_'She didn't fuss.'_ He let the breath he had been holding slip out in a quiet sigh. "There was a time period at the boarding school I went to when it was all the rage to use them." He smirked at that. They would never know that it was since the first day he walked through the front doors. "And I happened to remember that I had that quill and ink from a specialty store up near there. Both are edible. There was no way that I could write that with frosting. The flowers and leaves are also edible." He handed her the server. "Will you do the honors?"

Accepting the server, she grinned. "Of course, and Thomas, you can scoop out the ice cream." With that said, she plucked the sugar quill up and placed it on her plate.

セヴェルス サナペ

The next morning found Severus tiredly looking out at the morning sunrise through the butcher shop's window. Over on the counter, wrapped carefully, was Mrs. Timolin's piece of Mrs. Jameson's cake. He knew that there was a small potions vial in his bag. The evening had ended well. Mrs. Jameson had loved her gift and insisted that before he headed off to teach, he needed to teach her how to use the quill. He hoped his amount of practice had not shown through.

A glance to the side shelf showed that he had enough containers of his spice mixture prepared for Saturday as well as Monday and Tuesday. It hadn't taken quite as long to make the sausages that morning, so he was already prepping the chicken when the others arrived. The change in Timothy since the day Severus had snapped at him was remarkable. He was there on time, worked hard, and was slowly starting to thaw to Severus. He would try to strike up random conversations when they were working in the back together. Periodically, he would lend a helping hand when Severus needed one. Both Severus and Mrs. Timolin wondered what it was about, but neither were going to argue with him about it. Secretly Severus was hoping that he would straighten up enough to be able to take over the place when Mrs. Timolin decided to retire. He made sure that Mrs. Timolin knew where the cake was before he headed out.

He waved to Mrs. Turner as he passed the front office and waited for her wave back before he headed towards the science classrooms. He stopped by Mr. Tavers' classroom, and pulled the small vial out of his pocket. Out of habit he scanned over the label that was adhered to the outside. _V.V. Antidote 3 drops morning and evening mixed into a beverage. _ His initials were inscribed on the bottom right hand side. He was glad that he had stopped by Slugs and Jiggers yesterday before going home. He had been missing a key ingredient from his home lab. Once everyone had left and he had cleaned up, he had headed downstairs to his lab. _'That was nice. Not to have to leave home to brew. And not to have it in the living room. As well as to crawl into bed at a decent time.'_ He set the dropper vial on the desk. "Good morning Mr. Tavers. Here is V.V.'s antidote, if you wish to take it."

"Good morning, Mr. Snape." Charles Tavers picked up the small vial and read the hand written label. "Are you sure this will work?"

Severus held back a glare and forced it to become a smirk. He didn't take someone questioning his work kindly, never had. "It is the same formula that sits on the shelf of the sole researcher of VV. It will work. I did adjust the dosage for your length of exposure." He refrained from calling it poisoning. There was no need to harp on that point. "I do ask that if you decide to take it that you journal the effects that VV had on you and how the antidote is affecting you. Since there is only one researcher currently living in England, we would be able to add to the collective wealth of knowledge out there. Especially as this particular plant has survived the English winter. This is also the reason I will be asking you on occasion to describe your current symptoms and evaluate their levels. That way I can adjust the dosage if need be. There are not many people around who have been exposed as long as you without having already received the antidote."

Charles bit back the smile. Yes, this man was a true researcher, you could see it in the glow that lit up his eyes the moment he started talking about discovering bits of information. "I will. Thanks." He was sure that there was a bit more of this now on Snape's lab shelf as he started dissecting the plant that he had taken home. "So, if it's not native, where is it from?"

Severus had been walking towards the door while Tavers had been lost in thought. He wondered how much information he could give out about a magical plant. Holding the door open, he called back over his shoulder. "It is from South America, around the Andes." He let the door close behind him, hopefully ending the questions he wasn't sure how to answer.

A few short moments later he was propping his bag on the backside of the teacher's desk, tucking his new fountain pen into his coat pen. "Ms. Vance, what are we doing today?"

Emily Vance looked up at him from the stack of worksheets that she was currently sorting. "Good morning. We are going to be practicing writing, balancing and interpreting redox reactions. We shall also go over what they should have concluded from yesterday's lab. Do you think you are ready?"

Something in her tone put him on edge, something was up. He raised an eyebrow. "Ready?"

"Yep, you are running the classes today. I'm here for back up if you need it." She grinned at his surprised face which he quickly changed. "Headmaster Eastaughffe and Compton were so suitably impressed yesterday that they wanted to up the ante. They want you to run the classroom today and different people will be popping in to observe you." She watched as his face blanked completely and his eyes become empty black pits. "Shall we get you ready?"

Severus was surprised when she said he was running the class that day, but it was completely pushed aside by the panic that started running through his body as he thought about unknown people just arbitrarily strolling in and seeing what he was doing. He shoved the panic to a back corner of his mind, locking it up so that he could still work. Once he had it under control, he focused on her. "Yes, let's." He didn't notice just how cold and clipped his tone was.

Emily's eyes danced over his blank face. _'He has been observed more times than many first year teachers already, why is this bothering him?'_ She watched as he pulled the papers towards himself and started scanning over the problems. She could almost see the problems being solved in his head; his eyes were no longer blank but very focused and intense. Tentatively, she reached out a hand and rested it on his arm. She felt the muscles tense up under her hand and the dark eyes pin her to her seat. "Snape, what is the matter? You've been observed many times, you've ran classes. There is nothing different." The dark eyes narrowed as his gaze sharpened.

_'Should I mention that I don't like unknowns coming into the room without warning? I know it is just a leftover from having apprentices messing up experiments that I was working on, coupled with Raids, but I just don't like it.'_ Moving his arm slightly, he dislodged her hand and then he tapped his finger on the top of the papers in his hand. "Random people coming into the room at unannounced times. I've always at least met who was going to be sitting in the room and had a rough idea when they were coming."

Emily felt her eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. _'Then again, we all seem to take for granted that he is calm and collected in the face of anything. I mean, how many substitutes agree to teach and run labs on short notice, and then ask for a full day of observations with all the feedback we wish to throw at them. Sometimes, it is hard to remember just how new he is.' _ She knew that she needed to calm him down. Maybe she could get them not to observe him like they were planning on. "I'll see if I can get them to back off. But if you just do as you always do, you'll be fine. Honestly."

Severus flickered his eyes back at the paper. He doubted that she would be able to change anything. Glancing at the clock, he realized just how little time he had left. "Where are the lesson plans for today, the roll, and yesterday's lab?"

She noticed that his eyes had not lessened their intensity. Giving up, she decided to give him what he asked for hoping that it would help to calm him down. When it was time to go stand in the hall, she refrained from snatching the book out of his hand. He had picked it up about three minutes ago to read over what it said about redox reactions. She caught the puzzled looks from Zimmerman, Wells and Patterson. Tavers was next to his own door still. "I told him what Compton said yesterday about him being in charge and the observations."

"And?" Zimmerman's brow was rumpled in confusion. Snape was good; there shouldn't be a problem here.

Vance glanced over the intensely focused man next to her before she looked back at the others. "He is nervous. I wish you could have seen his face there for a moment. I've never seen such blank, empty eyes or face. It was right after I told him. And then he started with the look you can see now. He has gone through everything that we are doing today, reread the lab, and is currently checking what the book has to say."

Patterson's eyes widened slightly. "Of course he is. Wouldn't you be if you were just going to have some random soul drop in unannounced to your class? Especially if it was a lesson you hadn't planned, but someone else had?"

The others nodded in understanding as Tavers approached them. "Snape." He waited for the other man to acknowledge him. It took a minute, but the dark eyes focused on him.

Severus heard his name called, and decided to finish the last paragraph before responding. When he looked up, he was slightly surprised to see the lightly flushed face of Mr. Tavers.

Once Tavers saw he had Snape's attention, he continued. "I decided to do it, and I am glad I did. I hadn't realized how cold I was, not a surface cold, but one nearer to the bones." The dark eyes scanned him from head to toe before flickering back to his eyes.

Severus felt his mind shifting gears, flipping through the information that he had stored in his head about the poison and the antidote for the Venomous Violet. He had taken the time last night to go through all his books and garner every piece of information he could discover. It had allowed him to tweak the antidote, not that he had told Tavers that. If it worked, he would patent it as well. There was no known treatment for someone who had been left untreated for more than one day. Muggle treatments did not count with this poison. "You were feeling cold near the bones?" Paper and his pen came out of his pocket and he started making notes, the book now a portable desk. "How quickly did you notice a lessoning of your symptoms and what others ones have faded?"

Tavers frowned in thought. "I took it about two minutes after you left the room. Three to five minutes later I started feeling better."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the lack of details.

Tavers smirked lightly and started filling in the blanks.

Vance and the others made eye contact and shrugged. He wasn't nervous now.

セヴェルス サナペ

The day went okay, at least in Severus' book. Not one of the dunderheads that came in and bothered his students got hexed, or scathingly told off. It was close the first time. He had just started the students working in their groups and had been explaining the basics of balancing equations to one of the groups when two unknown people just came in the door and started talking to the students. They had picked a group that he had just spent two minutes getting on task. It took them less than five seconds to get them back off again. He managed to keep his response to a glare that threatened to remove their first layer of skin. The students had refocused quickly, blatantly ignoring the people until they went to talk to someone else. Severus wondered if the students had passed the word since for the rest of the day they made a show out of working when the observers came in, and kept their answers short and clipped. The end of the day hadn't arrived fast enough.

The planning period had been the only respite. He had spent the first part of it in Mr. Tavers' room going through the box he had brought. The only other thing in there that he would consider buying was a 1660 copy of _The Complete Herbal_ by Nicholas Culpeper. He had a slightly more modern copy of it, but this one had some interesting notes written in the margin. He was surprised when Tavers just gave it to him, calling it payment for the antidote. Shaking off the last of his reminiscences, he focused on the papers he was stacking.

"Well, you made it." Vance smiled at him as they prepared to head out into the hall. She had noticed the glare at the Deputy Headmaster Faraday and Mr. Thomas, one of the math teachers, during the first class. She was wondering what was going to be said about that, for she knew that they weren't used to that type of treatment. It was then that she knew there was no way to stop the observations, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. He needed the other observations to act as a positive counter balance what Faraday was going to be saying about him. For the rest of the day, she had heard the students whispering to one another about what had happened as they came in, and about how Snape had been in Tavers' class the week before. Most of the remarks were positive. For some reason the kids were supporting Snape even with his abrasive personality. Somehow, he had won the students over. She didn't think that was what the administrators were aiming for, but if that was the result she was not going to argue. Now, if only the other teachers who observed him noticed that, he would be okay. "So, how do you think you did?"

Severus tilted his head slightly. He doubted that the observers standards were the same as his. "I don't think they will be offering me the job."

Vance looked at him in surprise. How did he come to that conclusion? "You know that Compton is going to keep you here one way or another, don't you?"

Severus smirked. "I figured she was going to try. We are due out in the hall." He gestured for her to lead the way.

Wells looked him over when they got out there. "So, you survived. Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but at least I refrained from losing my temper with them."

Vance grinned. "I thought that Mr. Thomas, the math teacher, and Deputy Headmaster Faraday were going to lose an inch of skin, or be gutted in a moment, when they came in during first. Thank you for refraining from that." She grinned as if she knew he would never actually do that.

Severus knew that there was no way to tell them that it had been a distinct possibility, and that it wouldn't be anything new to him.

Tavers scanned the thinning crowd. "Did they say anything to you?"

Severus shook his head. He wasn't sure why they hadn't approached him, and that was one of the reasons he figured that he wasn't going to be offered the position.

"Good. That means they didn't find anything that needed your immediate attention." Tavers flicked a smile his way. "Shall we head up to the mailboxes? It will be the last time we can do it as a group."

Severus stepped back towards the door. He was going to let them go on their own; this was their ritual. He was surprised when they had gotten four good steps down the hall and then turned back to him.

"Well, are you coming, Snape?"

His eyes flickered from one to the other, checking out his welcome. He stood his ground when Ms. Patterson moved towards him, exasperation evident in her stance.

"You are now part of our group, too. At least till the end of the school year." Her hands rested on her hips as she glared up at him. "So, get a move on it."

He folded his arms and, while fighting a grin, he glared down at the diminutive blonde. Her total response was to raise an eyebrow and point commandingly down the hall. He lost the glare and let a smirk out as he obeyed.

They had just finished checking the mailboxes, when Mrs. Turner tracked them down. "Mr. Snape, your wanted in the Headmaster's office." She looked at the others with him. She had a feeling that they would all be walking him over. Somehow that young man had clicked with the eccentric group that made up the science department. There weren't that many that could handle them, but Snape didn't seem to have a problem. "He is waiting for you now, if you are ready to head over."

Severus straightened his shoulders and unconsciously touched the handle of his wand as he headed for the office. He was slightly aware of the others walking with him. He did not notice when the two upstairs science teachers turned away from the mail room door and fell in step with the group, but the rest of them did.

Headmaster Eastaughffe felt as if he were having a flashback as the Science Department headed towards his office door. The only difference was that Compton was already in his office, and this time Tavers was with them. He glanced at his deputy. The man was set against hiring Snape for the position ever since he observed him that morning. He had been cornered in his office and had had to listen to why the students should not be subjected to a teacher that would look at them like that. He had not yet had a chance to talk to the other teachers that observed Snape, but none had tracked him down to complain. And he, personally, had no idea what the look was that Faraday was talking about, but he knew it was something that was going to have to be addressed.

Faraday caught the Headmaster's glance before he looked through the windows. He tried not to stare at the entire science department coming with Mr. Snape. Surely they couldn't all be there to support the man. They had to know how bad he could be for the students.

At the perfunctory knock, Eastaughffe called for him to come in. He had thought that the others were going to wait outside again, but instead they all filtered in and leaned against the back wall.

Compton shot Vance and the others a look that asked what was going on. All she received was a look that told her that they were staying. She shifted her focus back to the young man she was hoping to help out the best she could. She had a feeling that she had hurt him today though, not that she had any control over all the people wondering through his classroom, but she did feel guilty since she wanted him bad enough she could not refuse when Eastaughffe and Faraday suggested it.

Severus caught the flash of guilt in Compton's eyes and her glance at the Headmaster and the other man, whom he assumed was the Deputy Headmaster. _'She was pressured into it, and feels bad for putting me into this position. And the others are here to do something. If I read them right, they are about to fight to keep me. Why, I don't know, I'm not worth that much.'_ He focused on the Headmaster and once again found the man lacking. It still amazed him just how much more scary Dumbledore could be even when he offered tea. It had to be the twinkle. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

Eastaughffe noticed how stiff and formal the man was being. It was a contrast from how relaxed and confident he had been last time. "Mr. Snape, I know I told you that you would be given the position if you came in these last two days, but now my Deputy has a few questions to ask first." He watched as the black eyes flickered to Faraday and back to him.

"Of course, sir." Severus relaxed his shoulders and allowed his face to be passive, not quite blank. Turning slightly, he focused on the Deputy. _'Should I plan to be working on potions for the rest of the school year?'_ Before he could continue his train of thought, the first question was fired at him.

Faraday narrowed his eyes at the man who didn't appear to realize just how much his chance at this position rested on _his_ shoulders. "So, what makes you think you are capable of teaching, Mr. Snape?" He almost flinched at the collective glares that hit him from the entire science department. _'They do like him. How can they? What is it about this abrasive dark man that they want?'_

Severus settled back on his heels as he tried to determine how he wanted to answer that. He could be sarcastic as was his want, or he could be truthful. His third option was to leave the man to the group of people that were glaring daggers at him.

Eastaughffe shot a warning look at his Deputy. His tone was too confrontational. His Deputy might not want Snape for the position, but, as he had explained that morning, he was the only one available for it, and the Science Department wanted him.

Severus noted the look and decide that he would go with truthfully sarcastic. "There is nothing that makes me think that I can teach. I have, however, been repeatedly assured by others that I am quite capable of it, including former classmates that I have tutored, first year university students that have been in my study hall, as well as teachers who have observed me. The fact that the students in both the Botany classes and the Chemistry classes that I have taught seemed to have gained an understanding of the material seems to be non-withstanding for I have not heard them express their opinion of my ability." He caught the look in Tavers' eyes. The older man had something to say to that. "At least not to me. They might have expressed themselves to their teacher."

Faraday's eyes narrowed at the tone the answer had been given in. He tried to dismiss the words, but he couldn't quite. "And did they?" He looked over at Tavers since he was the Botany teacher.

Tavers stepped away from the wall and moved to stand next to Snape. "Yes, they have. They expressed how nice it was to have a substitute that could actually explain the material to them. To make it understandable. Some of them were sure that he was a teacher from another school covering for me, others figured he was just really good at the topic and could explain it for that reason. He took them through a lab and notes, counseled them through their project, even taking the time to correct their writing. For four days he taught my class with nothing more than a few sketchy lesson plans given to him over the phone and one notebook with my materials." The light brown eyes bore into the dark blue that was looking at him in surprise.

From her place on the wall, Zimmerman jumped in. "And he did teach. We were all in and out of the room for the first three days during all the classes and then just one or two during Friday. He had those kids focused and doing what they were supposed to be doing."

Faraday's eyes flashed at that. "Was that because they feared him? A student cannot learn in an environment where they have to fear."

Vance tipped her head slightly. "No, it was not. And that is not what you observed this morning, either. Believe it or not, those kids don't fear him. Well, maybe they fear being the next one to make a stupid mistake with their own safety, they did see the lesson that Miss Eggleton learned, but it is more that they have a bit of respect for him. They have learned about him from Tavers' students. Then, they watched him run their lab in less than one fourth of the time it took them to do it and then he help them through their lab." She frowned at the immobile face that was watching her. "The look he gave this morning was directed to both you and Mr. Thomas, not at the students. The group you had chosen to question was one he had just got on task from goofing off. He had given them a time limit to complete a set of problems before he came over there and checked their work. You were slowing them down. They noticed the look, knew it was not directed at them, but realized that they had to get work, and so they did so. They showed him more respect than they did to you."

Eastaughffe looked over at Snape. "Did you truly set them a time limit?"

Severus bit back his sigh. He always hated explaining his motives. That was one of the reasons he did so poorly at interviews. "Yes, I had. They needed some sort of structure, and they were having issues, but could not explain where their problem was at in the steps. So, I told them to complete five problems so that I could track down where the problem was and set them on the right path."

Eastaughffe sighed and closed his eyes briefly. There were always at least two sides to a story, and this one was no exception. "The look you sent, could you show it to me? That seems to be the main point of contention. Mr. Faraday does not think the students should be exposed to such things in the classroom as it could detract from the learning environment."

Severus tried to think of the look he gave them. He knew it was one of his higher level glares, but not his best one. He glanced back at Ms. Vance, trying to replicate the feelings he had at that moment, only to give up. It wasn't worth it. "I can't seem to. I can't dredge up the emotions I held at that moment."

Faraday stood up and glared at the dark haired man. "You can't or won't? Surely it isn't that difficult, or are you just that incompetent?"

Severus raised a single eyebrow. This man was trying to intimidate him? "I see no reason to make myself that aggravated again even though it really was a fairly middle level glare. If it really bothered you that much, do make sure that you stay out of my lab." He didn't notice just how much of a warning was lacing his tone, his eyes narrowing lightly.

Compton spoke up before Faraday could lose his cool. He was known to be quite hot tempered, and it seemed Snape was pushing his buttons quite well. "So, the students weren't adversely affected, Snape is good and helpful to the students, and they are not afraid of him. Are we signing him on, or am I scheduling him to come in all next week while I once again look at the empty list of applicants for the position?"

The Headmaster looked over at Snape his hand resting on the contract. "You will do your best to help them learn, and you will not scare them into fearing the class?"

"I will do my best." He left it at that. If he scared someone, so be it.

Nodding, Eastaughffe pushed the contract towards him and watched as Snape took the time to read every word before signing. Faraday stormed out of the office before the ink was dry on the paper. "We'll see you on Monday, Mr. Snape."

"Until Monday." Severus turned and left the office. The rest of the department flowed out the door behind him.

セヴェルス サナペ

It hit when he crossed his threshold. Severus really wanted to go to see the Jameson's and let them know that he had the position. He was of course going to leave out all the drama that it took to get it. He couldn't quite imagine explaining that to the Dark Lord as his reason he for being late, or rather he could and he hadn't had a chance to work on that anti-cruciatus potion yet. He dropped his bag on the kitchen table and apparated off to his flat to change before he appeared at the meeting spot.

Severus fell into step beside Lucius. He could feel the surprise radiating off his friend. _'I guess he didn't expect me to be here. I wouldn't put it past the Dark Lord to have picked this time because he knew I would just be out of classes.'_ As they stepped up to their place, Severus noticed the Dark Lord checking to see who was there. He could actually feel the approval that he was there when those dark eyes noticed him. The part of him that needed the approval basked in the feeling, the rest of him felt dirty for enjoying it.

Setting both feelings aside, he focused on the meeting itself. Not that there was much new. The beginning still reminded him of what a Ministry board meeting must be like. The Dark Lord listened to reports of what was happening in the Ministry and the schools, except Hogwarts. He had no contacts there yet. Somehow Dumbledore had kept all informants out. That was what Severus was supposed to be, and the Dark Lord had yet to call attention to his position. He settled back on his heels to slightly change his angle just enough to see all of the inner circle as well as the a good part of the second and third and spent the rest of the report section of the meeting amusing himself observing how the others were reacting to the announcements. Some were bored, but there were a number of third rings that were acting like they wanted to say something, or were jealous of the fact that the first ring were the ones reporting. The second ring had some anxious ones, like the Carrows, that appeared to be straining to move into the inner circle. Severus was sure that they would do whatever it took to do so. He focused back on the leader of this convention. It wouldn't do to look like he was not paying attention.

"During this last week, there was a raid on Diagon Alley that was completed by a group of individuals that were playing at being Death Eaters." The cold eyes raked over his followers. "From what was reported to me so far, they were attacking random individuals without care." He let his eyes rest on Snape as he continued. "Snape, I was told that you, personally, witnessed this event." The statement came out like a question.

Severus listened to the rustling of the robes of the inner circle and the second ring as they shifted in surprise. Bowing towards the Dark Lord, he did his best to keep his memories from incriminating him. "I stumbled upon it, My Lord."

"And you did not think to inform me?" The words were hissed out, the warning in them clear.

Severus searched his mind for an idea. It was hard to reach the Dark Lord if he hadn't summoned them, but not impossible. Lucius shifted next to him, causing an idea to flash through his mind. He threw a mental apology to his friend. "I thought you already knew, My Lord, since Lucius was sent to see me the day after for my report on the occurrence." He almost felt bad for putting Lucius on the spot, but he was pretty certain that it was from him that the Dark Lord knew about what happened. "Since my position is tenable at the moment, I believed that that meeting was on your behalf." He looked up at the Dark Lord, making sure not to meet his eyes even over this distance.

The cold eyes flickered over both Malfoys. It was through them that he had learned that his Hogwarts spy had been at the scene. Snape was new and Dumbledore did seem to testing his loyalties. It was best that Snape hadn't gone through the steps it would have required to seek him out to inform him. "Report on what you saw."

Severus straightened up and curled his fingers in the cuff of his robe's sleeve as he embellished the same story he had been telling so far. "I was heading home, when I spotted a man run by in what was, to an untutored eye, a Death Eater robe and mask." He let his fingers trail down the front of the robe he was wearing. "But to one who knows the honor of wearing one, it was easy to spot the poor attempt to mimic them." He let his fingers curl back around his cuffs as he continued. "I originally just watched them, waiting to see if they would hinder or help your image, My Lord. I followed them when they rushed into Muggle London. They started hexing everything in sight, not showing the discrimination that your Lordship shows when choosing a target. They were like an unthinking mob. I stunned a few to determine if they were Low Marks that needed to be taken in hand, but they were not. I was then confronted by one of the fools." His face was a mask of disdain and contempt. "I had transfigured my robe to resemble Muggle clothing so as not to draw unneeded attention. The fool took me for a Muggle. Before I could _correct_ his opinion the aurors showed up." His expression left no doubt how he would have corrected the man's opinion. He decided that that was enough detail. He would only add to it if he was asked.

Voldemort stared long and hard at his second Potions Master. Everything he said rung true, with just enough deference in his tone and words. "How unfortunate you lost the pleasure of setting his mistake to rights. I shall have to find someway for you to vent that... aggravation."

The meeting ended not too long after that, but Severus wished it had ended a bit earlier. He was always a bit happier if he didn't have to participate in the torture of innocents.

His report to Dumbledore was short and simple, and his bed was calling his name by time he had made it home. He would tell the Jameson's that he had been called away by his friends and then about his position tomorrow.


	13. 13: Herbology, Teaching, and Discoveries

_An: This is the next to the last chapter. I am waiting on the last one to come back from Eflina, the marvelous beta. When Raya light finishes with them I'll be reposting, but I figured you guys would appreciated this now as her schedule is pretty crowded. ^-^ The last chpater will be out soon. I'm playing with "The Deal" right now, but will soon be working on "Headmaster" again. Probably this weekend._

_Enjoy!  
_

_Chapter 13:Herbology, Teaching, and Discoveries_

The next morning Severus pulled himself out of bed and headed to the kitchen to start his day. It had been pleasant to sleep in. After a bit of breakfast he headed to his lab and spent a pleasant morning completing ASP's orders. It was noon before he resurfaced and made his way next door to share his news.

"Afternoon, Severus." Thomas opened the door wide enough to let him in. "Mom was wondering when you were going to let us know what happened." He led the way to the living room.

Severus smirked. "I would have yesterday afternoon, but I was called away to a friend's."

"And I bet you spent the morning holed up in your lab. You smell like you've been cooking plants that had no reason to be in a pot." He wrinkled his nose as he gestured towards a chair.

Severus drew in a deep breath and identified the different scents clinging to him. Nothing too bad. _'Calming , blood replenishing, sleeping, pepperup, and a bit of skele-gro...'_ A deep laugh cut through his thoughts. He focused on Thomas whose shoulders were still shaking.

"You don't smell that bad, I'm just not used to it. I'm sure we will now that your lab is at home. But I am glad that the chemicals that I will be messing with are already processed out of their original form." He turned towards the kitchen door. "Do you want some tea, or some lunch? Mom and Dad will be back in a bit and I was under orders not to let you escape if you came over."

Severus turned towards the kitchen, ignoring the chair that he had been offered. "Lunch sounds good. Should we make enough for them as well?"

"We should." Thomas followed him into the kitchen.

The conversation was kept simple while they waited for the elder Jamesons to make it home. It was about twenty minutes later that they heard them coming through the living room.

"Thomas! Have you heard from Severus yet, or do I need to track him down and pull him out of that lab of his?" Jessica Jameson's voice proceeded her into the kitchen.

Severus made a mental note to ward his lab's door to prevent muggles from finding their way in. The last thing he needed was for Mrs. Jameson to find her way down there and get herself poisoned, not to mention all the questions he might have to try and answer or obliviate from her mind. He shared a conspiratorial look with Thomas before moving to stand against the wall just out of view of the door.

Thomas called out as they walked through the door and right past Severus. "I heard from him."

"Well, you didn't keep him here? I wanted to know what happened." Jessica glanced at the sandwiches and crisps on the counter.

Chris glanced over to where Thomas kept looking and spotted Severus leaning against the wall watching his wife. Shaking his head he walked over to where Jessica was getting a head of steam, her eyes narrowing at their son. Taking her shoulders he turned her so that she could see Severus. He then leaned over and tested the temperature of the teapot before pouring two more cups.

"You... you..." Jessica's eyes narrowed at Severus' smirk that was trying to turn into a grin as she sputtered. Spinning back around on her heel, she grabbed the plates and headed to the table with them. Severus followed, picking up the bag of crisps while Thomas brought the teapot. Chris brought up the rear with the cups that were left.

Severus watched Mrs. Jameson warily as she plunked the plates down, experience letting her give the right person their sandwich. As the rest of lunch made it to the table, he sat down with the others and looked up at her as she was still standing her hands on her hips. Her face made it plain she was waiting on an answer. "I was accepted for the position. I will be teaching Ms. Vance's class for the rest of the year. Deputy Headmaster Faraday is not pleased with that though. I really don't want to go into the full story. I'm sure you can get it from Ms. Compton, or anyone else you know in the science department since they were all there for it." He took a sip of his tea. "I will say that I was not pleased when he and another person came into a class that I was teaching and distracted a set of students that I had just got back on task. I did not give voice to my displeasure, but Mrs. Timolin would have been proud as to how I showed it. They weren't too happy with it though." Picking up his sandwich he took a bite, enjoying the crunch of the lettuce with the saltiness of the ham.

Jessica could just imagine what the look he had given Faraday. "I will ask them." She settled down into her seat. "But you have it, right?" If he didn't then that would mess up hers and Compton's plans. At his nod, she relaxed back and started on her own lunch. Things were going to work out okay no matter how many strings and favors she had to pull in. The last big hurdle had been crossed. "So, what were you doing last night that you had to wait until this afternoon to tell us? I thought you would have learned your lesson last time." She cut her eyes towards him, watching his face for any reaction. She didn't see anything but mild exasperation that was cloaked quickly.

He figured he might as well give her the entire run down on his schedule as she seems to follow it more closely than he did. "I was called up by my research friends and had to head over there. This morning I was working in my lab. I'm leaving here and heading for the meadow off of tenth street to find a plant that would be very helpful in my studies. Of course I might have to get an acquaintance who is a skilled herbologist to take care of it, but I can't leave it in the meadow since it is very poisonous and no one around here will have a clue to what it is. I might end up spending a bit of the evening there and then be back later tonight."

"Do you need a shovel and a pot?" Jessica grinned at his surprised look.

"No, I have all that I need." Severus buried the surprise that she had taken it that easy and munched through his lunch, turning the conversation to generalities until they were done. Before he knew it, it was time for him to head out.

He had to stop by the house to change clothes. He needed his dragon hide boots and gloves not to mention his potions robe. He tucked the robe and gloves into the bag that carried his ingredients collection kit. He strolled over to the apparation point that he had in the park and went to tenth street. He then struck off to the meadow. As he entered it, he set down his bag and pulled out his robe. Slipping it on, he did all the buttons and then pulled his wand while he scanned the area for muggles. Not seeing any, he cast a notice-me-not spell on himself. Then he started through the meadow towards the wooded edge letting his eyes scan over the ground looking for anything that he could collect. Not much would be blooming, but there were a number of "overwintering" plant parts and insect shells that would be a good find.

It took him at least twenty minutes to cross over the fifty feet to the woods edge due to stopping. Raking his eyes over the trees he wondered where the leaves had come from for the Tavers' students project. They must have come from a greenhouse. That explained why they were all of ornamental plants or produce. It only took him a moment to see the plant he was there to find. _'Definitely a root shoot. That one is, too.'_ He quickly set up some muggle repellent wards all along the tree line, he didn't need anyone else poisoned. Leaving his wand in his hand, he headed back over to the first of the violets he had seen. Double checking its size, he opted against the face protection spell at the moment. It took him a few moments to get the plant transferred to a pot , which he left sitting on the side of the hole he dug it out of. He repeated the action for the other two root shoots he had found while casting the wards. Tracing the pattern, he found the original plant. He stopped to stare at the size of it. _'I hope that is the original. How long has it been growing here? How many people have died of VV's poison?' _Walking about it, he decided tackle it after he finished with the root shoots. He found two more which he dug out and levitated the pots over to the first one.

Settling back on his heels he looked at the layout of the plants around the main one he wanted to pull out. _'They're too close to the violet. And I'm going to have to cast the protection spell.'_ He sighed. He did not like it at all, but it would keep him alive. Two flicks of his wand and he silently cast the clear barrier that would keep everything, even air, away from his head. The only place that air was allowed through was a small vent through his robes, which had their own protective spells on them to keep fumes out. He strapped the cuffs of his robes against the elbow length dragon hide gloves as he approached the first of the bushes that were in his way. For the next hour he replanted them into the holes he had dug earlier. He finally spread his folded tarp under the Venomous Violet and began to prune it, taking care that each piece he cut was made with potions in mind.

When he had reduced the bush to half its size, he transfered the ingredients to his collection jars and bags. Pulling his wand, he pointed it to the ground near the bush. He didn't have a pot to fit a specimen this size in, nor did he want to spend the time to dig it out, so he was going to handle both together. Focusing as hard as he could, he dredged up everything McGonagall ever taught him on transfiguration, he changed the soil around the roots into a pot and then levitated it out of the ground. Once he had it out, he reinforced his transfiguration and then set it with the littler ones. Turning back to the hole that was left, he observed the root pattern before he summoned all the roots still in the ground and burned them into an ash that he then banished. Knowing he couldn't leave a hole that size in the meadow, he summoned some nearby rocks and filled it in.

With a sigh, he realized that he was going to have to leave the head protection on until he got the plants to Sprout. He was sure that she would take them. He knew she had a greenhouse for plants as dangerous as this one and would love to study one that had survived the English climate. Setting the root sprouts on the edge of the pot, he stuck them with a sticking charm. With a few swished of his wand he canceled the wards. Touching the pot's rim tightly, he appartated to Hogwarts front gate.

セヴェルス サナペ

As Severus walked across the grounds towards the greenhouses, levitating the pots with him, he hoped that Professor Sprout would be in one of them. He watched the students mill about as he walked. _'They would have no idea what this plant is.' _ He touched his pocket were a small vial was tucked in. _ 'I don't have enough of the antidote with me for more than five people. And one of those will be reserved for Professor Sprout.'_ He raised the pot higher into the air, making it impossible for anyone to be able to reach it with the exception of Hagrid.

Looking down at the grounds, Albus noticed a pot floating across them. Looking a bit more carefully, he noticed Severus under it heading towards the greenhouses. Grabbing a tin of lemon drops he headed out the door.

Pomona Sprout settled back on her heels and wiped a small trail of sweat off her face. Even though it was still quite chilled outside, in the greenhouse it was easy to work up a sweat. She surveyed the plants she had just finished repotting. _'Weekends are really the best time to do this. The only other people in the greenhouse are seventh years working on NEWT projects.'_ Lifting her eyes to see if there was a chance of clouds soon, she saw a large pot floating towards greenhouse number one. She blinked and looked again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. _'Who wants me to identify what? Honestly, I know that I am the Herbology teacher, but they should not expect me to identify any old plant that they find around.'_ Huffing, she pushed herself up to her feet and headed to greenhouse one.

Severus entered greenhouse one looking for the professor. He didn't spot her inside so he turned around and headed back out. He could not leave the violet by itself, even floating up in the air. _'Should I check out two or three?' _ He was about to walk towards greenhouse three when he saw Professor Sprout hurrying his way. Instead of moving the plant further, he opted to wait on her where he was.

Pomona glanced about trying to figure out who was floating the pot. She was a bit curious why it was so high in the air, but was more annoyed that she couldn't already see it so she could tell them quickly what it was and get back to her plants. She looked over Snape twice before he caught her eye. '_What is Severus Snape doing here?'_ Her interest increased, he should have an idea what the plant was. She had heard that he was training to be a Potions Master. Maybe it was a plant that he was having to study for his mastery. She stopped near him, making sure not to be under the pot. "Mr. Snape, what can I help you with?" She gestured to the underside of the pot.

Severus smirked lightly; he had seen her expression change when she noticed him. "I was wondering if you would like this specimen for your greenhouse."

She raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell you if I do or not until I see it."

Severus looked about at the milling students, catching sight of Dumbledore heading their way. "I don't want to lower it here. Is there somewhere that students can not access that we can go to?"

Pomona studied him for a moment, taking in the protective clothes he was wearing and giving Dumbledore time to join them. The blue eyed wizard smiled at them as he nodded towards them. "Good afternoon, Severus, Pomona. What brings you out here today, Severus?"

"Headmaster." Severus nodded towards him. "I discovered this specimen while out looking for potion ingredients, and thought it was best not to leave it in the Muggle woods where I found it. I immediately thought of bringing it here. I was fairly certain that Professor Sprout could take care of it, and would enjoy studying it." His eyes shifted back towards her as he voiced the end of his explanation.

"Well, I could tell you the answer to that if I could see what it is." She gestured for them to follow her. "We can go into the space between greenhouse two and three, no one is going to be passing through there. Is it that dangerous?"

He noticed that Dumbledore appeared interested in the answer. With a tight nod, Severus focused on floating the pot to where he needed it go. When they arrived between the two green houses he caught the look that Dumbledore was giving him.

"My boy, you are still dressed for collecting. Surely you could have made yourself more comfortable before coming here." The twinkling blue eyes drifted over the thick robes, the gloves, tightened sleeves, and the face protection spell.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I am going to have to ask that you step back, Headmaster. A good five to ten feet please. Professor Sprout, if you could put on your protective gloves and cast a face protection as well. I'll lower the plant when you have." He watched as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter as he backed up, and Sprout did as he asked. He was glad when Dumbledore also cast the face protection spell. Even though neither of them had the fume protection woven into their cloths, it would help. Angeling the pot to land a good three feet away from him and Sprout, he watched their faces to see if they recognized it. Dumbledore's face show no sign of knowing what it was, but he didn't really expect him to. It was the blank look on Sprout's face that worried him slightly. Surely she would know it.

Pomona looked at the tall, bare branched plant that Severus had lowered to the ground. It had thorns and tight leaf buds. She would almost say it was a rose, but she didn't think Severus would be this cautions with one of those. As she stepped forward to get a better look, stretching out a hand to touch one of the leaf buds, the tall, dark haired man swept forward to block her. "If you want me to identify it..." She trailed off by the look on his face.

"Your gloves... they are not dragonhide. I really do not need Madam Pomfrey or the Headmaster accusing me of poisoning you even though I brought the antidote with me." He turned a bit to survey the plant to see how well it had survived transport. "I know what it is, Professor. I just want to know if you wish to grow it. If not, I'm sure that I can sell it for a small fortune to one of the herbology research companies. This is a Venomous Violet, at least four years old, growing in English soil. The way the root pattern was, I will say that it most likely grew from seed here. There are five root shoot cuttings as well as the main plant. I destroyed the remaining roots when I collected all of these." He was basing the age off the fact that the plant started growing root shoots when it was in its second year of growth and only two per year.

Pomona tucked her hand into her robe and backed up another foot from the plant. She was not wearing the right clothes for this at all. "It was growing in England? It survived?" Her eyes were raking over the plant. She could see all the hallmarks of the Violet now that she knew what it was.

"It was. I dug it out this morning and collected parts of it as I trimmed it back. I cut about half of the bush away so that I could transport it." Severus looked back to make sure that the Headmaster was staying put.

Albus smiled when Severus checked on him. That in and of itself told him how dangerous this plant was even if he couldn't have told by Pomona's reaction.

Pomona nodded. "That would explain the face protection even at this distance. Trimming releases some of the toxins into the air for about twenty-four hours."

"So, our next year's Potions Master is having you grow his potions ingredients for him already." Albus couldn't help but comment, his eyes twinkling as brightly as they could. He turned towards Severus. "Is there any other plants you would like her to have at hand, my dear boy?"

Pomona felt her eyes widen. She knew that Slughorn was getting ready to retire. He was never one for much experimentation before, but he had been doing less and less recently. But surely Severus only graduated three years ago, maybe four.

"I am sure that Professor Sprout and I can discuss that nearer to the beginning of the school year. I am already wasting her time with this plant." Severus could see the surprise on the Herbology teacher's face. He was sure that the rest of the staff had no idea yet, but he knew that it was going to be all over the school soon enough.

"Yes, I'll move this one into greenhouse five. I don't want to chance the students getting anywhere close to it yet. I have the proper protective clothing there as well. You said you had the antidote?" Pomona flicked her wand and levitated the pots.

"I have five doses. I'll owl more to the school by next week. How many doses should Madam Pomfrey have on hand?" He directed the last question towards Dumbledore as he handed him the vial.

Albus tucked the vial into a pocket as he watched the plant that he was going to have to study up on float to the greenhouse five. That was the greenhouse that held some of the most dangerous plants in the world. "At least twenty five."

Severus nodded. "I'll have them to you as soon as possible." He turned back to Sprout who was opening the greenhouse's door. "Do you need my help?"

She shot him a look and then shook her head. "No, maybe when you start teaching here, but not now. You haven't been in this greenhouse yet, and I don't want to watch you and pay attention to the violet at the same time."

Severus nodded understanding just what she meant. "Then I'll see you at the end of the summer, Professor. And thank you for taking VV."

Albus eyes twinkles and Pomona chuckled at his shortening of the name. Albus called after him as he turned to leave.

"Severus, do you have moment?" Severus paused to let the Headmaster catch up with him. "Do you think you can come up sometime before the end of the school year, maybe after the NEWTs and OWLs? That way I can introduce you properly to the staff and Horace can show you around the potions classrooms and storerooms."

Severus glanced back at the castle before turning towards the gates. "I'll be up one weekend, if that is fine with you. I'll owl you the date."

"That'll be fine, my boy. Until later then." Albus watched him leave, his fingers wrapped around the forgotten tin in his robe pocket.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus apparated into Spinner's End's living room. He quickly headed for the basement banishing his face protections as he went. Drawing a deep breath, he started sorting and completing the preparations of his new ingredients. He left the Venomous Violet's materials alone. He would work with them tomorrow. As he worked, he started a new batch of antidote. He was lucky to have enough of the plant left from Tavers' sample. Early Sunday morning, after he owled out ASP's orders and the antidote to Hogwarts, he headed for work.

Monday came around and Severus was found organizing his materials on the desk that he had taken over. When he felt mentally prepared, he stepped into the hallway ready to start the day. He was met by the rest of The End.

Zimmerman smiled towards him. "We'll keep Faraday off you. You just do what you have been doing for now. Today, during your planning you are to go observe Compton and after school we are going to teach you how to write lesson plans. Understand?"

_'Protect me from Faraday? As if I needed the protection, but I will let them do what they think they need to do. The lesson plan help and class observation, those will be welcomed.'_ He leaned against the wall. "So, I report upstairs right after lunch and then to staff room after the mailbox run?" When they all nodded in agreement, he turned his attention to Tavers. _'More color in his face, looks a bit more rested as well.'_

Tavers felt the assessing look sweep over him. "I'm feeling a lot better. How long should I take the antidote?" He held out a small notebook towards Snape.

Severus took the notebook and flipped it open. It was the journal he had requested. "Can I take this home with me, or a copy of it?"

"A copy so I can continue adding to it. I'll copy the pages during my planning and give them to you after school." He watched as Snape scanned the entries he had made.

Severus read over the symptoms and how they were improving. Closing the journal he passed back. "Keep taking the antidote for the rest of this week. Then over the weekend, stop. If your symptoms come back, start it back again and let me know what happened. I'll then consult with some of the experts with this plant and see what they suggest." He knew that they wouldn't know anything, they would be flabbergasted that the man was alive still.

The day passed fairly peaceful. The students tried to push their limits and found them rather quickly. During his planning he had the fun of working on the next lab that he was going to do in class tomorrow. Even the mailbox run was done without a mishap. He had been expecting the Deputy Headmaster to darken his doorway sometime, but that expectation was not met. That afternoon he was sitting down in the staff room where they typically had lunch, notebook and pen ready to go.

"So, what is the format for the lesson plans?" He looked at each member of The End who were sitting around him.

Zimmerman pushed a paper towards him. "You have to have a clear objective for each day. What are they supposed to be learning? That is the question you have to ask yourself and you should also write it somewhere in the lesson plan. That should be what decides what you are going to do for the day."

"You need to explain why you are doing that activity. If you can't explain how the activity ties into the days objective, or the standard, then it shouldn't be there." Patterson tapped the paper that Zimmerman had pushed towards him.

"And you need to regulate your time. How long are you going to spend on each component of the lesson? And the lesson needs to have components. You should have some sort of opener. Something that ties it into what they already know, possible from the day before, or to assess what they might already know about a new topic. Then you need to have a lab, hands on or moving activity... student centered. You always end up with a way to summarize what they should have learned that day. Homework should let them practice or acquire knowledge for the next day." Wells leaned back in her sit, watching him scribble down notes.

Tavers leaned on his elbows looking at the newest teacher. They had decided he was not to be treated as a substitute, but as a teacher that they had to quickly bring up to speed. "You need to not only write out in question form what you expect them to learn, but you must include the objective from the curriculum that you are teaching."

Zimmerman tapped the paper that was still resting under her hand. "This is the chart that will help you to include each part that you need. Now, about the activities. I would recommend following Compton for awhile, but go through Vance's materials and see if there is something you want to use. If you want to create something on your own, write it up, show it to us and we'll critique it for you."

Patterson leaned back in her chair to grab a book off one of the nearby shelves. She pushed the book across that table. "We mainly do inquiry based learning in science. We talked about it a bit with you earlier, but this book covers it better and gives ideas on how to develop lesson plans using it."

Tavers smiled at the other man on the hall now. "I know Vance left you two weeks of lesson plans, but I would suggest trying to write the next set and let us see it so that we can correct mistakes and help you tweak it."

Leaning on her elbows, Wells smiled sympathetically. "I know it is a lot to take in, Snape, but we will get you ready to be in a classroom and completely in charge before the end of the school year. We are going to put so many techniques in your hands that you will have lots to chose from. If you are willing to work with us, we will do all we can to help you. But it will be hard. Are you ready?"

Severus looked at the paper and the book sitting next to him. Was he ready for this? Did it matter if he wasn't? _'No, it didn't matter, I am going to be teaching come the fall. So I need to absorb as much as possible, and these people are good. I've seen what they what they can do.'_ He looked at each of the teachers sitting at the table with him in the eye. "Yes." He smirked. "So, let's get started."

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus knew it was going to be a lot of work, but he now knew that he had underestimated his task masters. _'Of course they upped their requirements when they learned that I was going to be taking my student teaching class this quarter.' _ When he had began applying for his educational degree, he had been unsure of how he was going to fulfill the student teaching requirement. He knew that there was no way an observer was going to be able to come to Hogwarts to watch him. He had figured that he would build and cross that bridge when he came to it. _'I hadn't counted on Ms. Compton and Mrs. Jameson turning into a construction team.' _

It had all came to a head the day that he had got his test scores back and a letter from the university. It turned out that he only needed the last of a series of Organic chemistry classes, an Anatomy and Physiology class, a Geology class and an advance Calculus class as well as the educational courses. If he focused on nothing but his courses he would be done before the end of the year. He had showed the letter to Mrs. Jameson, who had promptly set him up a schedule. He would be finishing next summer, taking only one or two classes during the fall through next spring quarters and taking three now and two during both this summer and next.

The next day Mrs. Compton had come downstairs to the morning hall meeting and told them all that she had pulled the strings needed to get him into his student teaching class this spring. He would have to take his law and psychology class as well, but he was cleared for them as well. All he had to do was to tell her he would do it, and she would call them up and finalize it. _'And of course I said yes. They handed me a solution that I could not walk away from. And that is how I am doing the final semester of course work in my first semester. Actually my last two, since student teaching is typically done on its own. And then this summer I am taking the Organic Chemistry and Anatomy as they are lab classes and I have to report to the campus for them.' _ They had decided for him to take the calculus class fall semester, and then his educational courses for the rest of the time. He, of course, had to take Geology next summer since it was also a lab class.

He shook his head as he reminded himself not to bury it on the load of papers that were stacked in front of him. He had to get these lab reports graded, the students had to use their results tomorrow for the work he wanted them to do. Picking up his pen, he looked back at the newest page of copied work. The students had not taken this lab seriously.

An hour later, he leaned back in his seat and rubbed his temples. It was only the end of March and he was desperate for June to arrive. Between classes, Death Eater responsibilities, Spying responsibilities, Butcher shop, and ASP he knew he was going to burn out quickly. Easter Holidays weren't coming fast enough. He was desperate for the slight reprieve they would offer. Setting the now graded pages away, he headed for the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

He returned to the table and changed his teaching school work for his student school work. Flipping open his book, he now understood why Thomas dreaded law. It was boring and dry, in language at the very least. _'Push through this and then you can work on the Psychology class. Then it is off to bed.' _ Stretching slightly, he started on the law essay that he had to send in tomorrow.

セヴェルス サナペ

Later that week, Severus was staring at the lesson plans that he had created, wondering what he needed to change this time. He knew The End was going to be looking at them today and he didn't want to give them any room to nitpick like they loved to do. They had proved to be as much of a perfectionist as he was. He tapped his pen lightly on his desk, listening to the rain hit the classroom windows. He had included all his opening and closing activities as well as put in his main activities. Zimmerman required that he include how long he planned to spend on each activity, so he had jotted down the times. Patterson like to see why he wanted to do that, so he had to write the purpose of the activity in there, because once Zimmerman had seen it, she was sure to give it to her blonde counterpart. He had thought that the short blonde would be the easiest one to please, he had learned differently after the first set of plans. Wells actually was, but she always wanted to see what objectives he was trying to teach that day, so he had to write them out across the top of his daily plan. Tavers only expected to see what was the essential information Severus want the students to learn. To say that they were only looking for that was wrong. They actually all wanted to see all those parts, but those were the sections that they focused on.

He pulled out his notebook that had his checklist on it. He had created it after the first time they had torn apart one of his plans. He made it far more detailed than the paper they had given him on that first day. _'I'm glad that I had learned to deal with criticism from Mrs. Timolin. If I hadn't I most likely would have given up then and there.'_ Running down the checklist, he ticked off every part that he had completed. That done, he copied his plans over neatly and took it over to Ms. Zimmerman's room so that is could start its rounds. He knew that once Tavers had finished with it, he would take it up to Ms. Compton. Once he returned to his classroom, he used the last of his planning period to grade papers and do his homework.

セヴェルス サナペ

A May Sunday morning dawned with Severus for once not enjoying the sunrise through Mrs. Timolin's back window. Instead he was rushing about trying to do the work of two people. Timothy had called in sick and Mrs. Timolin had come in early to get everything done in time for opening. It almost felt like old times, but the store was busier than it used to be. Severus was currently back in one of the coldest fridges pulling sides of beef to be cut into streaks and ribs. He knew that Mrs. Timolin was going to need his help in the front of the store today, so he was trying to get all the cutting done before the store opened. Normally, he ran the back while she and Timothy ran the front. _'At least I know what the normal orders are on Sunday. I hope no one new comes in and orders a large order.'_ He carefully wrapped, labeled and stored the standard orders so that they were ready to go. He was just cleaning himself off as he heard the front door opening. He made sure his hair was neatly tied back and his stained coat was on its hook near the back door before he walked into the front.

"Severus, Mrs. Carter needs her normal order." Mrs. Timolin handed him a ticket.

Glancing at the order ticket, Severus headed back to the cooler where he already had the order prepared. He double checked to make sure that nothing had changed before he headed back. Coming out of the back he set it on the counter. "Here it is." He didn't even noticed the surprised looks as he took the next couple of tickets and headed towards the back room once again.

Sandra Timolin had forgotten what it was like to work with just Severus in the store with her. They both used to run it for the longest time. Of course it wasn't as busy then, but still, she had forgotten just how meticulously efficient he could be when he put his mind to it. She let the worry that had rested on her shoulders slip off. Today would be fine.

It happened at about noon. If Severus had thought about it, he would have known that it was bound to occur and he would have thought it would have been earlier in the day. He was running the register for a moment while Mrs. Timolin grabbed a bite to eat and make a pot of tea. He just had a snack and it was her turn. He was handing back the change to the lady that had a large roast, thinking that she really needed to get it in the oven if it was going to be ready for dinner, when he heard a gasp. He looked about. He hadn't heard a clatter before the gasp, so he didn't think anyone was hurt, but he had to doubled checked. Instead, he spotted Miss Eggleton and Mr. Whelan from his classes staring at him. _'Just what I don't need. Today is not a day to slow down and explain things.'_

"Mr. Snape? Is that you?" Eliza Eggleton took a step towards the counter before shooting a look at the lady who had just turned from the counter. "Mum! That's my Chemistry teacher, Mr. Snape. The one that is covering for Ms. Vance."

The lady looked back at the young man behind the counter. He was beginning to glare in her direction. "Are you sure, honey?"

Andrew Whelan broke in. "It _is_ him. Mr. Snape, what are you doing here?"

Severus rested his hands on the counter and leaned slightly forward. He held back a smirk as the two students froze. They had learned that this pose meant someone was about to be told off. He leveled an irritated glare at them. "I am currently helping Mrs. Timolin run her store, as I do every Sunday. As she is short handed today, I am up front instead of the back as normal." He focused his glare on Miss Eggleton. "And I believe it is the next customer's turn, Miss Eggleton."

Eliza wasn't put off by his glare though she did step back a bit from the counter. "You live around here?"

Her answer did not come from Snape. Instead, it came from the door leading to the back of the shop. "Severus was born and raised here, Eliza. Been working in my shop since he was eleven." Mrs. Timolin set a cup of tea next to the register and gave Severus a stern look for the glare that he as given her.

Nodding slightly, he acknowledged the reprimand. He sipped his tea and then turned to the next customer. "Mr. Whelan, what can I get for you today?"

Andrew Whelan's eyes widened. It was asked in the same tone as when Snape asked for an answer to a question in class. "My Mum sent me after her usual. Ten SSSN sausages and a split chicken."

Severus jotted the order down and went to the back coolers to get it. Once again he double checked that he had packaged it correctly.

Eliza turned to Andrew while Snape was in the back. "SSS...Snape's Spicy Sausages..." She turned to look at Mrs. Timolin. "Are they named after him?" Her question caught the attention of the rest of the customers.

Sandra glanced to make sure that Severus was still in the back. "Yes, he created the SSSC before he started university. He made SSSN when he came back February." She focused on the two students before her. "How is he as a teacher?"

Severus heard her question as he was about to open the door. He waited, hoping to hear their answer. Students will be brutally honest when they didn't think the teacher could hear them.

Andrew tipped his head slightly. "He's alright. You have to get past the words and the glares, but once you do, you can learn anything."

Eliza shook her head. "He's better than alright. He really cares, he just hides it behind those words. It is kind of nice to see him outside of school."

Andrew chuckled. "Yeah, now we have proof that he really is like that all the time."

At that moment, Severus decided it was time to make an appearance. "Mr. Whelan, your order." As Mrs. Timolin waved him away from the register, he turned to the next customer to find out what they wanted.

By Monday morning it was all around school that he worked at the butcher shop and was a local. Even the teachers had heard. That was how he found himself being grilled during the morning hall meeting.

Alicia Patterson rested her hands on her hips and leveled her best glare at Snape. "You didn't think it was something we would like to know?"

Tavers raised a hand to fend off Patterson. "He doesn't have to tell us everything." He turned back to Snape. "But you should have know that this was going to get out. You work at Timolin's Butcher Shop on the weekends?"

Severus looked at the interested faces peering at him. "Actually I work there Wednesday through Friday mornings before school and then on Sundays. She insists that I make my sausages as long as I am in town."

Wells eyes snapped back to him from the where she had started to scan the hall. "You really are the maker of SSSNs? I love those. What spices do you use?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you that, but yes, they are my invention."

Wells folded her arms across her chest. "So, what else should we know about you?"

Severus looked down the hall at the students trickling in._'That I am a wizard. That I am a Potions Master and not a biochemical researcher. That I am a spy in a war you don't even know is being fought.'_ He glanced back at them. "Not that I can think of at the moment."

Zimmerman snorted and shook her head. "And we'll be the last to know when you do think of it."

After her comment the conversation changed to what they were doing in classes that day. All through out the day he had to put up with random questions about his other job. What he did notice was the students attitudes in his class changed. All the sudden some were paying more attention, trying harder for the most part. Others were trying to goof off more than they used to. He discovered that it all boiled down to the fact that they either realized that they could succeed at something if he did, or that they thought he was going to give them a break as he knew what they were coming from. The latter group changed their minds back by the end of the day.


	14. 14: Introductions, Exploring, Summers an

_AN: I would love to thank all of you who have read this all the way through, and who were patient with me when I discovered that there was no way I could write this one and "Once a Headmaster" at the same time. I will say that there might be a few school scenes to fill in the time period between this one and Headmaster. There is definitely one in the making for the end of Voldemort for the first time/Death of Lily. If it gets written it will happen after Headmaster.  
_

_For anyone who has stumbled on this one and has missed this... the Sequel is already up with 6 Chapters posted. It is "Once a Headmaster" and is a EWE post-series._

_For anyone who is following "The Deal" I will be still writing it as my break, but it is not related to this storyline. ^-^  
_

___Thanks once again! Hope to see you soon! Now... enjoy the end!_

_Chapter 14: Introductions, Exploring, Summers and New Beginnings_

The end of the school year was almost upon them before Severus realized it. His schedule had been so hectic that he was awaiting the end, savoring the idea of having time to plan, to brew, to rest. Stretching, Severus remembered that today was the day that he had told Dumbledore that he would go meet with the Hogwarts staff. Closing his eyes briefly he tested his occulmency shields. He was positive that Dumbledore would be testing them today. Within a few minutes he had mentally packed up everything that might be incriminating and placed them on a shelf within his mind. Dragging himself out of the bed, he got ready to meet his old professors but this time as an equal.

It was still early when he apparated into Diagon Alley. Heading for the public owlery he mailed out his potions orders and then made his way to Gringotts to do his monthly check on his accounts. Rockward was doing a good job with the investments so far. Severus was considering having him invest in Muggle businesses as well.

A bit later, he stopped in to see Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. He had made sure to have a meal there every other week to keep up appearances. He flipped through the paperwork that Rockward had handed him. He was now going to be investing in a couple of appliance companies and a few others in the Muggle world. Rockward thought it was a good way to round out that account. If the goblin kept proving himself, he would consider putting more responsibility in his hands. A glance at the time told him it was time to head to Hogwarts.

He was surprised when Dumbledore met him at the gates. "Good morning, Headmaster."

Albus smiled at him. "Good morning, Severus. I've called a staff meeting and decided to escort you to the staff room." He gestured for the other to follow him. "Have you given any more thought to the plants you would like Pomona to grow in the greenhouse? Of course she might already have them there, but it couldn't hurt to ask."

"Of course, Headmaster. I have my list for her to peruse when we have a moment." He met the blue eyes that were watching him. It was then that he felt the attempt to enter his mind. He carefully occluded, but did his best to appear not to be. He held the thought of the list in his mind, and deftly diverted Dumbledore's attempt to see anything else. _'So that is the reason for meeting me. He can test to see how the shields are coming along.'_

Albus smiled, he knew the boy was a natural and it showed. He was no longer able to get in and had problems even telling that he was being blocked. "You will have an opportunity after the staff meeting." He continued mixing random small talk with legilimency attacks, just like he had done at every meeting since he had warned the boy, until they reached the staff room.

Severus walked in the room, his eyes sweeping over the table. He recognized almost all the faces there. Part of him wished for a different set of well known faces, but The End were all firmly trapped in the Muggle world. Part of him was glad, they were a bit safer there. There was nothing magical associated with his hometown. His mother had picked well in her attempt to leave the Wizarding world behind.

Albus looked over the group, pride showing on his face. "Thank you all for meeting this morning. As I am sure you have heard by now. Horace will not be joining us next year. I know that we all wish him well in his retirement. Today I want you to meet his replacement. Or rather, to meet again. I'm sure most of you remember Severus."

A room full of eyes focused on him. It was Slughorn that spoke up first. "Snape, I didn't think you were finished schooling yet."

Severus smirked a bit. "I passed my Mastery test during the new year testing time." He watched as their faces blanked a bit, trying to figure something out.

It was McGonagall who spoke first. "But you graduated three years ago. Surely that was not enough time to gain your Mastery."

Albus' eyes twinkled happily as he smiled grandly at them. "I present to you the youngest Potions Master in centuries, Potions Master Severus Snape." He looked over the shocked faces. "Yes, you were right Minerva, he did it in three years. Now I'm sure that you would all like to talk to him, but I would like Horace to show him the potions rooms and I'm sure the Pomona would like to talk to him about the plants for the greenhouse. Poppy might also want to discuss the brewing of the infirmary potions for next school year. Do take the time to talk to him sometime today before he leaves." He turned towards the older Potions Master. "Horace, would you show him around?"

Slughorn stood and strode towards the door. "This way, Mr. Snape."

With a quick nod to the others, Severus turned on his heel and followed. Out of habit, he did it with the crisp movement that allowed the lab coat to snap about his legs. He was happily surprised when his robe billowed about him. As he followed Slughorn down the hall, he noticed that the billow remained. _'Perfect. That goal is now reached.' _The enjoyment of the his achievement was slowly overshadowed by a warm feeling invading him. It had been three years, almost four, but he had not forgot what that feeling was. It was the feeling of Hogwarts, the feeling he was trying to replicate at Spinner's Ends. It was the feeling of home.

The feeling increased the closer he came to the dungeons. His eyes darted about as he tentatively reached out to see if he could feel the magic woven through the castle walls better than he could when he was a student here. Near him he could feel lines coursing through the air across the hall and through the walls. Pulling back a little bit, he focused on Slughorn as they stopped near a door.

"This is my classroom. I'm sure you remember." He gestured down the long winding hall that led deeper into the dungeons. "These are all potions classrooms and a few teacher offices are here as well. This classroom" He opened the door and let Severus proceed him into the room. "is a bit smaller, and the ingredient closet is not as large, but it is a nice comfortable space, close to the rest of the school."

Severus looked about. The room reminded him of all the times he had been there as a student. It hadn't changed. Even the different levels of energy was the same.

Patterson's words echoed in his head. Advise had come pouring out of them when he mentioned during a hall meeting that he was coming up to the school to meet the staff. _'If you have a chance, take a room that was not used for Chemistry recently. Or at least not used by the teacher you are replacing. The students are already going to compare you to him, so don't make it easier on them. If you have no choice, make sure to change up the room as much as you can. You need to carve your own spot out.'_ There had been a lot more most of it about how he should act like himself and not be deferential to the other staff. _'You are good, so trust yourself.' 'Ask for help if you need it, but don't let them make you think you don't know what your doing.' 'Keep the glares and soft warning tones. It works for you, the kids will adjust.' _ The last bit had been from Tavers, but the others had quickly agreed.

Slughorn's voice broke through his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Don't let student's use the three desks over there. Potions explode as if they were over powered. Don't know why, but it just seems to happen."

Severus glanced back at the Potions Master. _'He honestly can't tell there are energy lines here. He can't sense them.'_ Feeling stunned, Severus looked about the room noticing that the area he had favored as a student was void of all power layers, but the rest of the room had unequal amounts washing through it. He had been able to sense the energy washes as a student, but not to this extent. The differences were of such great amounts that they would make the potions of an equally skilled class all different. He would not be using this room. Even as he decide that, he was wondering if he could use the power lines and layers to enhance his own potions. Turning back to the older Professor, he nodded. "Can I see the other classrooms and offices?"

Slughorn nodded as he gestured for Severus to leave the room. "You can visit them all and choose the one you wish. The personal labs are this way. I'll show them to you and then let you wander on your own for a bit." He turned down a corridor that Severus had seen but never been down before. Glancing back Slughorn made sure that the he was being followed. "I will give you a copy of the curriculum that you need to teach before you leave. Just stop by my office. Do you remember where it is?"

"I do." Severus looked at the closed doors, wondering what was behind them.

"These are all different private labs and storage rooms. You can take over which ever you wish, most of them hold old furniture and such. My private lab is at the end of the hall." He gestured towards the right. "I do ask that you stay out without my permission."

"Of course." Severus glared lightly at the older man. He was not an idiot. He would not go into someone's private lab without permission.

Slughorn nodded. "Then I will part ways with you here so you can explore and decide on your space. If you decide that you wish the ones I am using, that will be fine. I will have them cleared out by summer." He walked down the hall, leaving the soon to be member of the faculty to his own devises.

セヴェルス サナペ

Albus and the others watched as Severus and Slughorn walked out. Albus turned back to the faculty that was still sitting there. Smiling he awaited their questions. He was sure that they had them.

Filius spoke up first. "Did he really gain his mastery that quickly?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, he did. Passed his test with one of the highest scores in a century and on the first time. He is a top rank Potions Master now. We are lucky that he is willing to teach. There are research companies that are lining up to get him to join them."

Pomona remembered him bring the violet in and his comment about research companies. His tone didn't seem like he favored them. "But is he able to teach? Sometimes the ones that are the best at the subject have a hard time explaining it."

"A valid question, Pomona." Dumbledore's voice showed that he wasn't that concerned though. "He tutored many of his peers while he was here and was quite capable of explaining the information."

"But Albus, his attitude. He is a very abrasive person. How is he going to get along with the students?" Minerva tapped her fingers lightly on her arm as she waited on how he was going to defend this one.

"He is abrasive, but I think that the students and he can work together. They'll figure it out." He was going to have to explain things better to Minerva, he knew that. Not only was she his deputy at the school but she was in the same position in the Order. He gave her a look that told her to talk to him later.

Sinistra leaned back in her seat. "Give the boy a chance. Maybe he'll be just what the kids need. Someone who is intense, no nonsense and takes his subject very seriously. Like McGonagall. Maybe there will be less potions accidents, or at least injuries."

Albus smiled towards them all. "Just make sure you speak to him if you wish to. He will be up here periodically before the school year." He caught Minerva's eyes as signaled for her to come with him. She followed him out the door. The walk to his office was completed in silence. As they came in, he sent a warning look to the portraits so they knew that nothing said now was to be repeated or shared. "Would you care for some tea or a lemon drop?"

"Tea, thank you Albus." Minerva sat herself in a chair close to the fireplace. Albus settled in one near her. "Why wasn't I present for his interview? Or at least informed of it?" She took a sip of her tea as she waited for his explanation.

Albus settled back in his seat, his tea cup resting on his knee. The twinkle was fading from his eyes. "He is not here out of his own choice. Be nice to him and help him out, please Minerva."

"Not his own choice?" Minerva's eyes narrowed as she waited for him to continue.

"He was a Death Eater." He held up a hand to forestall her outburst. "Voldemort wanted him to spy on us... on me. And so sent him to get a teaching position. What Voldemort does not know, is that the boy had already changed sides. He is our spy in Voldemort's circle. He is the one that warned us about the danger to the Potters, he has also been the one slipping us information about the raids and other attacks that have been happening. As it stands right now, Voldemort thinks that he is truly spying for the Death Eaters and that I think he is spying on them for me. The opposite is actually true."

Minerva waited a few moments to be sure that he was done. "But how are you sure? What if he was really spying for You-Know-Who?"

Albus eyes started twinkling again. "Do you trust me? My sense of character?" When she nodded yes, he continued. "I know he is on our side. I trust him to do what needs to be done. But just know that he is going to have to …" He trailed off trying to determine how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"He is going to have to favor the ones You-Know-Who wants him to. Which means mainly the Slytherins." She finished up for him.

He nodded. "And this can not go outside of this room. And no-one but the three of us can have any knowledge of the true stance of this until the war is over. He has provided to much valuable information and I do not want to endanger him."

She nodded in agreement. "We need to tell him that I know. So, I'll meet with him here later today."

"I'll be happy to host the meeting." The twinkle was back full force.

セヴェルス サナペ

Severus stood for a moment watching as Slughorn left him alone. Not that it bothered him to be alone, but Dumbledore was expecting him to be supervised the entire time. Deciding that it was on Slughorn if Dumbledore found out, he headed back towards the classroom hall. Finding a good classroom was his first priority. He walked into each one he passed, testing the energy concentrations, checking the layout of the room, and the size of the storage closet. He was over halfway down the hall and had yet to find one that didn't have an unequal level of energy in it. He didn't care if the room was swamped with power, but it had to be the same across the entire room. It was behind the eighth door that he finally found what he was looking for.

Pulling the heavy door open, Severus noticed that the room was shrouded in dirt, much like Spinner's End had been when he first walked through the door in February. The dust swirled about his feet as he crossed the threshold. Looking back at the door in his hand, he noticed the thickness of the wood. _"It is about double the thickness as all the other classroom doors.'_ He let it swing shut, appreciating the heavy thud of it as it closed. Smirking a bit at how the students would react to that, he turned to face the now completely dark room. Closing his eyes he focused on the energy that he had been feeling running through out the other rooms. There was nothing. _'The walls have the energy running through them, but the room... it is empty. Not a bad empty, not like it has been dampened, but it feels like what I normally associate with Hogwarts. Warm and comforting.'_ Soaking in the feeling, he wondered if the rest of the room would be as good.

Raising his wand towards the ceiling, he cast a simple lumos, wondering if the chamber could be completely lit with the spell. To his surprise, the scones on the wall and the chandelier lit up, making the room easy to see in. Dust swirled about the lab tables that were set in an arch about the room, each of them tilted slightly to face the slate board hung in the back of the room. Striding through the center aisle between the lab tables, he listened to the way his foot steps sounded on the stone floor. Spinning sharply in front of the teacher's desk, he faced the room. There were just enough steps to make his presence known, but not too many as to make the students get off task by his traveling.

He skated his eyes over the student area, noting that there was only lab tables, unlike some of the classrooms he had looked at that had both a lecture and a lab area. These lab tables were a bit longer and older in style than the ones in Slughorn's room. He spotted a long sink along the right back wall wrapping through the corner and shelves near enough to it to be out of the way, but still far enough from the sink to be safe from the water. A perfect place to store the long term potions that were made during the NEWT classes. Turning towards the back left he spotted the storeroom door. Letting his fingers trail across the teacher's desk, he walked towards it. Opening it, he was hit with the smell of dust and old potions ingredients. Lighting the room, he noticed that the ingredient smell must be trapped in the wood of the shelves themselves as there were none in the closet. The closet itself was at least twice the size of the one that Slughorn was using. Shutting the door, he peered back into the room. Could he see himself teaching in here?

Strolling back towards the desk, he contemplated if he could control this room. Was there a spot that was blind? Was there a place students could hide what they were doing? He let his steps take him to all corners of the room and every location in between. In each spot he had a good view of all the tables and his desk. At some points he lost the view of the sinks and the store room door, so he would be wary of those. His steps ended back in front of his desk. Smirking, he leaned against the desk and surveyed what he planned to be his new classroom. He could almost picture the projects posted on the walls like his current classroom. Even as the image appeared in his head he realized that it couldn't happen. There was no way the purebloods would allow him to teach like that. He would have to do it the old fashion way. _'Or make it appear that I am doing so. I can try and incorporate as many ideas as I can while disguising it as the traditional way of teaching.'_ Tapping his fingers on the edged of the desk, he nodded to himself before pushing off the desk and striding out of the room. He called out a soft _nox_ as the door shut.

It took him less time to find an office the suited his needs. There was a spot he could brew if he needed to keep an eye on a potion while he was in there. And there were shelves he could cover with whatever he felt necessary. He knew from his talks with The End that the things should deal with his subject and possible some student work. The last thing he went in search of was his personal lab. This room was going to have enough space to make all the potions that he would need to have going at one time for ASP and whatever the school needed.

He steps took him down the long hall that Slughorn had left him in. _'I want it to have energy lines in it so that I can experiment with their uses. Do I need to go deeper or higher?'_ He surveyed the dungeon walls, trying to sense where he needed to go. Giving up due to the confusing amount of lines, he headed deeper, moving away from what he subconsciously thought of as Slughorn's domain. Door after door was opened. Lab after lab was looked at and discounted for numerous reasons. Some were too small, his old living room lab was larger. Some were lacking in ingredient storage space, or curing potion space. Some the ventilation just wasn't pulling well or there was just none present. Some just had too many energy lines there. He wanted to experiment, not be drowned in them. But in the end, he had to settle for a lab space that was fairly prolific with the energy lines. At least the center of the room was clear and that is where the most ventilation was located.

As Severus headed back up to Dumbledore's office, he counted the doors so that he could inform the Headmaster where he wanted to be located. Stopping before the gargoyle he wondered what the password was. He decided to tap on it again and request to see the Headmaster like he did the first time he had been there since he had graduated. The wait was a bit longer this time, but eventually he was allowed up to the office.

Albus watched as Severus came into the room. He had taken a moment to floo call Minerva so that she could talk to him before he had let the younger man up. "Severus, my boy, would you care for some tea? Lemon drop?"

"Tea." He settled into his now normal seat, the uncomfortable one as far from the warmth of the fireplace as possible.

Albus handed him a cup. "So, have you found everything you need? Did Horace answer all your questions?" He was wondering why Horace hadn't brought him up there.

"Professor Slughorn showed me his classroom, pointed out his lab, and told me where to find the others. He then left me to look on my own." Severus kept his tone bland. He refused to show the slight bit of disappointment he had felt when he had been left alone. It was actually to his benefit that he had been, but he was made to feel more of a burden than anything else by the way Slughorn had left him.

"Did one of the other teachers find you and show you about?" At Severus' negative response Albus tapped his finger on the brim of his cup. He had felt a bit of irritation when he noticed that Severus had been left to travel to his office on his own. It increased ten fold when he learned that the boy had been on his own most of the time he had been there. Not that he didn't trust the boy, it was the fact that he was not being made to feel welcomed in the school. And there was the off chance he could have gotten lost, it had been almost four years since the boy had been in the dungeons.

At that moment, Minerva entered the office. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?" She glanced at Severus, uncertain how she felt about him. She had spent the last two and a half hours trying to come to terms with what she had learned.

Albus nodded and gestured towards her normal chair. A cup of tea floated over to her as she settled. "Yes, I know you wish to talk to Severus as I hired him without your knowledge. But, do give us a bit of a moment longer." He turned back to Severus who seemed to be analyzing everything. "Did you find any rooms to your liking?"

Severus smirked, he could see the irritation radiating off the older man. It was in his mannerisms. "Yes. I wish the classroom that is three quarters the way down the dungeon classroom hall. It was the eighth door I believe; the one with the old style lab tables." He had glanced at the rest of the rooms while he was looking for an office, that was the only room with tables like that. " And the last office on that hall, the one at the end. The private lab I wish is the twelfth door down the lab hallway. They will all require a good amount of cleaning before they are usable. Should I come in a bit early to handle this?"

Minerva shot him a surprised look. A Death Eater would not offer to come clean up a classroom. Maybe Albus was right.

Albus smiled gently. "No, my dear boy, the house elves will handle them now that they know that the rooms are to be used. Is there any furniture you would like removed or added? Do you wish them to move the potions ingredients down there as well?"

Severus shook his head. "Once they are cleaned, they will be just what I require. And the house elves can help move the potion ingredients when I am here to direct them." _House elves... how did I forget those? Too long in the muggle world.'_ Realizing what thoughts were in the forefront of his mind, he shoved them back behind his barrier and hoped that Dumbledore hadn't picked them up.

"Good." Severus watched as Dumbledore's smiling face turned serious. "Now, Severus, I need you to know that Minerva is not only my deputy here at Hogwarts, but she is also my deputy for the Order." Albus watched as the dark eyes flickered between him and Minerva. "And so I have told her of both of your positions."

Minerva watched as Severus' face became a blank mask, hiding every bit of emotion, even his eyes were empty. "I understand that while you are here, you are going to have to favor the Slytherin house, if not it could be dangerous to you. But I think that is going to cause a imbalance in the house points." She settled back in her seat, waiting to see what his response would be. Whatever it was, it would tell her a good deal about his character.

Severus nodded, his face relaxing as he notice that she wasn't lashing out at him. "I am also going to have to penalize Gryffindor more as well. We could work it out so that we balance it out. You take more points from Slytherin and add more to Gryffindor. You can even state that you are trying to balance out my biasness."

_'Good answer. He didn't immediately go on the defensive, and thought through the problem. This might work.'_ Minerva tapped her fingers on the side of her cup as she thought his suggestion through. "I think that that is a good idea, but I will let them draw their own conclusion as to why we are adjusting points."

Severus leaned forwards slightly, letting his cup rest in his hands while his elbows were on his knees. "I would ask you to check to see why I removed the points before you add them back. If they were honestly warranted, I would want them to stand."

Minerva nodded in agreement. "I ask for the same consideration in return."

"Of course." He leaned back into his seat.

She frowned as him. "Do you really not want to teach?"

Severus shot a look over at Dumbledore. What had he been telling everyone? The question must have been easy to read on his face because Dumbledore answered it.

"I have only told Minerva that you are not teaching here by choice. And that you are spying for us."

Severus folded his hands as he thought of the answer. Did he really want to teach? "When I first received the position, no, I did not want this career. But since then, I have accepted it and think that I would like to give it a try." He watched as the twinkle magnified in Dumbledore's eyes and Minerva gave a tiny tight smile.

"Then, Mr. Snape, if you need help, you may come ask me." Minerva met his eyes. "We might have to hide it under a rivalry, but I will be willing to help the best I can."

He knew how much that took for her to say. He knew she was uncomfortable with him since she walked in the room. He was positive it was because he was a Death Eater. He could also tell that it was lessening since she started talking to him. He could see it in her face, in her posture. Her words rang with the sentiment that he had heard Ms. Compton and the others harp on. _You should do anything for the students you can but don't enable them. _McGonagall obviously believed the same as they did. The students came first. Holding her eyes, Severus slowly let his mask fall. "Thank you."

Minerva and Albus stared in amazement at the warmth that was coming from the face before them. They had never seen him look like that, so open. Even as they watched the barriers slowly came back up.

That one look made gave Minerva more confidence that this was a good idea. "Your welcome."

One of the portraits cleared his throat, catching their attention and breaking the moment. "Professor Sprout is on her way up here. She is looking for Professor Snape."

Severus started at the title attached to his name. It felt almost as good as being called by his Mastery title. It would feel as good once he earned it.

"Thank you." Albus waved a hand and removed the extra wards from his office while unlocking the gargoyle.

Sprout didn't give the door a chance to fully open before she started speaking. "Headmaster? Do you know where Snape is? I wanted him to come see his Venomous Violet and let him explore the greenhouses." Only when she had finished did she see him sitting in a chair, setting his tea cup down.

"How is VV and her children?" The words dropped quietly into the now silence. Standing up, he brushed a bit of dust off his robe and completely missed the twinkling blue eyes and the shocked look on Minerva's face.

"She is doing far better than I had expected. I have tried to grow that species here before, but even in the greenhouse they haven't survived. I have been wondering if there was a mutation that has allowed it to live in theses conditions, or if it's perhaps a different subspecies than what we are used to dealing with. Do the ingredients react differently when you use them in potions?"

Intense black eyes met the equally intense light brown eyes. "No, they react the same. But if it was a different subspecies, then there should be some sort of difference in the manifestation of the plant. There is nothing that can distinguish this one from any other except its ability to survive an English winter. That in and of itself would not warrant making it a new subspecies. It is just a variation of the same species." He turned towards McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Sir, Ma'am, if you are finished with me..." He let the rest trail off.

Dumbledore waved him off. "Go on. And Pomona, please stop by the infirmary so that Poppy can tell him what she wants brewed for next year before you go out to the greenhouses." He shifted his gaze to Severus. "And Severus, take the ingredients that you will need to fill her order please." He received a curt nod before the dark man swept out of the room on the heels of the shorter professor. Turning back to Minerva he smiled softly. "Well, my dear?"

"I think we'll deal together fine. Don't be mistaken, I can see arguments in our future, but I think that all of us will learn to work around each others personalities." She finished off her tea and prepared to head out. "Is there anything else, Albus?"

He shook his head no. He would handle what else needed done. He would make sure that the boy received all the information he would need to teach the potions class before he left. He was already planning his meeting with Slughorn.

セヴェルス サナペ

Leaning against the wall, Severus watched as the students raced out of the hall. It was the Friday before the last week of school, and even though tests were next week, the students were still very excited with summer looming near.

As the last one filtered out, Zimmerman turned to him. "So, did you get your results back?"

Severus was immediately pinned by four sets of eyes, each waiting on his answer. Before he answered he spotted Compton and Eastaughffe coming down the hall. "Ms. Compton. Headmaster."

"Stop right there." Patterson glared at the new arrivals and then him. "You will answer that question before you talk to them. We have been waiting patiently since you went to take the test. And we also want to know how your meeting went at your new school. Do you have your own classroom? Are the lesson plans laid out similarly? What are your fellow teachers like?"

Tavers leaned in a bit. "Did you get a decent lab? You said that the Headmaster promised that you could continue with your research."

Wells leaned against the wall near him, studying her nails. "And how is that Headmaster? Do we need to go up there and talk to him?"

Severus couldn't help it. For a moment he stared at Wells, trying to imagine them in Dumbledore's office and said the first thing that come to mind. "How do you like your tea and are you a fan of lemon drops?" Pressing his lips together, he waited for their answer. _'I must be more worn out than I thought. Luckily summer is coming up.'_

Wells blinked at him. "How does that relate to my question?"

Severus let a smirk grace his lips. "Because when you storm into his office that is the first thing he is going to do. Offer you tea and lemon drops. Then a seat, and after you are served, he will sit and listen to you with a calm patient look on his face, no matter how much you yell at him. Then he'll lean back, answer your accusations and discuss your suggestions. Calmly. Sipping his tea and sucking on a lemon drop."

Wells picked up her jaw and stopped staring. "You're telling the truth. You could yell at the Headmaster and he would just let you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "He will also make you feel like you are about five years old while he is answering you, and call you my dear girl or boy." He remembered clearly the couple of times he had done that after a particularly hard Death Eater meeting. "To answer your other questions. My classroom will have only lab stations, but the tables are long enough to allow a place to set up the labs and take notes. The stockroom opens directly to it, like it does in Vance's. There are no windows, but there is plenty of ventilation. I got to choose it and my personal lab, which fits most of my requirements. The parts that don't fit I can work around real easily. My fellow teachers were busy that day, but the Deputy Headmistress took the time out to talk to me and I met the school nurse as well as spent a lot of time with the Botany teacher. The chemistry teacher I am replacing spent most of his time in his lab and let me roam about on my own. The Headmaster was not happy about that. The lesson plans are a bit different, but it will be easy to convert for one form to another. As for my results, I passed everything but Law with the highest marks and Law was one step below." He then turned to face Compton and Eastaughffe. "And what can we do for you this afternoon, Headmaster, Mrs. Compton?"

Compton let her pride shine though as she heard his scores. "Congratulations on your grades. Your school sounds like it is going to be interesting. At least you have the approval of both the Headmaster and Deputy there." She knew that Deputy Faraday had been an irritation since he was hired for his current position.

Eastaughffe felt his eyes widen. He didn't know that Snape was hired at a school next year as a teacher. He wondered why he hadn't been asked for a reference. "You are teaching next year, Mr. Snape?"

Severus looked at him for a moment and decided he could know as much as the others did. "I was hired there before I came home in February. I have been working here for something to do until I left for there."

"And learning the ropes." Zimmerman cut him a look that said he was not to leave that out. "We have been putting in lots of lessons so that you were ready."

"And I thank you all for that." Severus nodded towards her.

"So, are you free this summer? At least in the morning?" Eastaughffe seemed a bit anxious.

Severus looked at him a moment, trying to determine what was making him anxious. "I have classes this summer, so my Fridays are taken up. I also have to work on my current research project as well as preparing for my classes."

Compton looked at him. "Can you teach summer school Chemistry? There is a number so students from Meadowview and here that need it. Normally Vance and I handle it, but since she is still out she can't help, and none of the Meadowview teachers are volunteering. It will give you a chance to practice the rest of the labs, and teaching the material. If Headmaster Eastaughffe is willing, I can take your classes on Fridays so that you can go to your lab classes." She sent a questioning look over at the Headmaster.

Eastaughffe knew that once again their backs were against the wall. He was sure that was why the board approved Snape teaching summer school. He nodded. He would ask latter what theses classes were, but right now he just needed to know that the position was filled.

Severus straightened up and looked at the department head. "What are the hours?"

"It will be just one class, from eight thirty until eleven thirty. The students will be leaving at eleven and we will have a half hour planning. The class lasts for three weeks. It is fast and intense. We don't coddle them. They either do the work or they don't. If they become a disruption they're sent home to stay."

As he considered his answer, he noticed that the others were watching him with hopeful expressions on their faces. _'It will be the last time I will be able to work with them. And I can get some help with the Anatomy class if they are here too. And their expressions say that they are.'_ Slowly, he nodded. "If the board will approve me, I will accept."

Compton smiled happily. "I'll bring the paperwork by on Monday." She gestured for the Headmaster to led the way back to his office.

Eastaughffe found out on the way back to his office exactly what his science department had been doing during the end of the year.

セヴェルス サナペ

Summer passed in a blur of classes, solidifying friendships, potions and getting ready to teach potions as creatively as he could. He succeeded in passing both of his classes. It was amazing how much easier it was when there was someone to explain it to him. He was glad that most of The End taught summer school. The others came up during that time to work in their classrooms.

Mid-August found him packing what he had to take with him from Spinner's End in preparation for his move to Hogwarts. Before he knew it, it was his last evening before leaving his home. He had succeeded in making this place a place he could call home. He had friends, and even an almost family to call his own. If he needed it, he had a job to work, and he had a house that was finally his home. His eyes skated over the boxes that were sitting in his living room. There wasn't much, mainly the ingredients from his downstairs lab, some of his robes and such that had crept into his wardrobe, his favorite blend of tea, and rolls upon rolls of parchments that tracked out the classes he was going to teach.

He pulled his hair back one last time, and made sure that he had his thank you gift before he walked out his front door. The gardens smelled with the flowers that were blooming. The gardens were laid out in a manner that they could practically need no attention. He had chosen plants that needed little or no care. Mrs. Jameson had promised him that she would look after them until his return.

Crossing the yard his steps found their way to the Jameson's front door. Looking at the door, he realized that he was going to miss them. They had pulled him back into their family as if he hadn't left. Holding back a sigh, he knocked on the door.

It was Mrs. Jameson who answered. "Severus, come on in! The table is set, go ahead and grab your seat." As he passed her, she pulled him into her standard welcoming hug and then turned to call Thomas down from the upstairs.

Severus heading into the dining room, dropping off the tin of biscuits on the kitchen counter on his way. He knew they would find them later, but he would be gone and not have to listen to them tell him how unnecessary it was.

Sitting down at that table for the last time this summer, Severus looked about the room taking in the warmth that was there. When Thomas and Mrs. Jameson came in, dinner began as if it was a normal meal. It was about halfway through when the knowledge that this was the last one for awhile was faced.

"I'm driving you to King's Cross station. No more arguing about it, Severus. I _**will**_ be taking you." Chris Jameson glared at his stubborn non-son. This had been a point of contention for the last week. He wanted to drive him, and Severus was insisting that he could easily ride the bus. "I have already told the foreman that I needed to be off." He didn't even give Severus a chance to start in on the point. "I have it, so I refuse to waste it. I will be driving you, end of discussion."

Severus matched his glare, trying not to growl at him. How could he take the day off. The foreman was already pushing the older man to work overtime. And Lucius was going to meet him at his flat to help him move into Hogwarts. _'Or at least direct the house elves to move my belongings there.'_ He had been thinking this through all week, trying to plan it so that both stubborn, helpful men would be happy. The only plan he could come up with was to let Mr. Jameson drop him off and then apparate to his flat. It was the only way. Sighing, he nodded, showing that he was giving in.

"You haven't given us the address yet or the phone number." Jessica Jameson gave him an uncompromising look, she would not back down from this point either.

Reluctantly, Severus pulled out the address that he had arranged with Rockward. The goblin told him that he would owl the mail to him. "Only for emergencies. I don't have the phone number, and it would be long distance anyway. The school is in Scotland. I'll be home for summers. And I'll write if I need anything." It was hard for him to give them a link to the Wizard world, but since it was through Gringotts, he was trusting that it would be hard to track it directly to him.

The rest of the meal had been happier. At the very end of the evening, he reluctantly headed out the door wishing them all good night.

The car ride was littered with helpful tidbits of advise from all three Jamesons as they all insisted on escorting him to King's Crossings. With the hugs and the help loading his boxes on a cart, he was finally let go. Passing through the barrier to the platform of nine and three quarters, he appartated to his flat with his belongings.

It took him just a couple of minutes to pack up the flat. Then Lucius was knocking on his door. "Morning Lucius, how are you today?"

The blond looked him over before nodding. "Keep the bracelet on, use it if you have to." He then turned to survey the packed flat. "Are you taking this furniture?" When Severus shook his head no, Lucius smirked. "Good, that means we won't be arguing yet this morning." With that statement he called up his house elves to move things to Severus' new quarters in Hogwarts.

His new quarters ended up deep in the bowels of the dungeons. When Lucius confronted Dumbledore on their location, the Headmaster told him that since Severus had chosen all his other rooms deep in the dungeon, that he thought he would like them. In private, the Headmaster informed Severus of the secret passages the let out onto the school grounds in different secluded areas.

Severus spent the next couple of days organizing the potions stockroom and working in his lab testing out the influence of the energy lines. The effects were interesting, and he was quite happy his lab was criss-crossed with different ones.

Before he knew it, the students were coming back. His eyes darted about the Great Hall, looking at all the tables that stretched out across the floor until his gaze rested on the doors.

Flitwick leaned over a bit towards the new Potions Master. "They'll be here any minute. Be ready, the noise level increases significantly when they get here, but over the next couple of weeks it settles down. A little bit at least." He caught the black eyes for a moment, trying to send a reassuring look before turning to the newest in the line of Defense teachers to repeat his message. The door slammed open as he finished.

Severus watched as the students boiled in. They were as noisy as he remembered them. Holding his face in a calm mask, he surveyed the tables looking for potential troublemakers. Even as he picked out the likely ones, the first years came in and the sorting began.

Severus watched as the students went to their respective tables, wondering how many friendships were hurt this time, how many would be forged, and how many would survive the next seven years. He was jolted out of his musings by Dumbledore's speech.

"Good evening. Now that we are all settled, I would like welcome all of you of you who are returning, and those who are here for the first time. As I am sure you are hungry, I will leave introductions and announcement until after we have enjoyed the wonderful meal prepared for us." With a wave of his hand, the tables were ladened.

Out of habit, Severus checked his food for tampering before he ate it. It had saved him too many time not to. He had not trusted the Marauders potion making ability, at least not with potions that were to be ingested. As he ate, he listened to the conversations that were floating about him. He let them flow and ebb about him, but did not join in. Slowly dinner wound down and soon there were just a few who were still enjoying their desert.

Dumbledore took this time to make announcements. Severus wasn't sure if was a better idea to do it while the students were distracted by hunger or when they were sated and sleepy. "Today I have the pleasure of introducing two new teachers to you. Professor Baddams is unfortunately unable to join us this year. To take his place teaching Defense Against Dark Arts is Professor Micheal Trotter." He gestured for Professor Trotter to stand. He waited for the claps to end before he continued. "Professor Slughorn chose to retire at the end of last school year, so our next new professor shall be teaching you Potions. Please welcome Professor Severus Snape."

Severus stood and glared lightly at the students as they clapped. He was going to start as he meant to continue. He didn't do friendly. Settling back into his seat, he waited for the students to be dismissed. He was tired and wanted to be out of the spot light.

"And now I wish you all a good night. Prefects if you would escort the first years to the dormitories."

Severus watched as the students filed out of the room. Tomorrow would be the first day. At that moment he was heartily glad he had worked at Stoner.

During breakfast the students stared at their schedules trying to figure out where the potions and defense class were. The first group of potions students, fourth year Slytherin and Hufflepuff, struck out determined to find out where the room was.

Severus watched from the shadows of the hall as the students lined up outside his door. He patiently waited until it was a bit closer to time before he made his presence known. He had been surprised when Sinistra had told him that the teachers didn't stand in the hall, though he knew he shouldn't have been. He didn't remember anyone doing that when he was a student there. So, he decided that he could hide in the shadows and wait. He didn't want to lose the chance to observe them before they entered the room.

"Why is the door closed?" A dark haired Slytherin pushed against the heavy wood.

"So do you think we are in the wrong place? Slughorn's door was always opened." A red haired Hufflepuff glanced down the hall as if she was trying to see if there was another possibility.

Severus shook his head. You should never let a student into a lab setting without supervision. A quick glance showed him that most of the students were there. Stepping out of the shadows, he swept towards the door and, with a wave of his wand, he opened the door and gestured for the students to enter. "Pair yourselves off."

He waited until the last student had entered before he stalked towards his desk, his cloak billowing about him and the door thudding shut behind him. "Welcome to your potions class. Today you will be showing me what you know. Open you books to page forty-five. You shall be brewing a simple cleaning potion. You shall not play about. You shall not act like dunderheads . If you pay attention to what you are doing, you will be turning in a perfect potion before you leave today. If you are not, you shall receive what you would have earned, a Troll." He let a light glare rake over them as he leaned against his desk. With his wand, he pointed towards the right, unlocking the ingredients closet. "The ingredients are there." He lowered his wand as he looked over the anxious looking students. "You may begin." As they scrambled to get their materials, Severus watched them closely. Yes, they were nervous, but that was fine. They would get used to him soon enough.

Holstering his wand, he started strolling about the room. It was time to practice what he had spent the last five months learning.


End file.
